Past and Present (A PGSM Live action) Oc story
by Ashe M Maree
Summary: Moriko's a new student starting at Juuban Municpal Junior High School. In her past life she was the Princess of Earth and Nature and in this life she is known as Sailor Nature. When she befriends the Sailor Scouts she and then join together to defend the Earth from evil. Soon she finds herself remembering feelings for one of the enemy. What is in store for her?
1. Moments (Moriko X Zoisite)

**Moments: Zoisite X Moriko.**

 _ **(Past):**_

It was night here now, usually a time I found most beautiful. Where the moon shone lightly down while the stars sparkled like silver diamonds in the black velvet of the sky. My kingdom was living in a time of peace now, where both Prince Endymion and I worked together to make our Earth Kingdom great and good. Yes, I would admit to myself that the Prince Endymion was truly handsome, but my heart belonged to someone else. Looking at my reflection, my dark blue eyes shone with summer joy, while my dark green hair rested over my left shoulder.

Humming softly to myself, I brushed my hair until all the tangles at the tips were brushed out; before I let my hair cascade down my back, resting at my waist. Adorning my head was a silver crown glistened in the warm allure of the light. My hand ran over it briefly feeling the cool metal against my fingers as a spring green gem smiled at me, before my hand dropped. Turning on my heels they lightly clicked against the marble floor, I clipped a light green and silver cloak to my shoulders before leaving my room. Around me servants hurried by, carrying on with their usual duties. I smiled at a couple who smiled at me before racing off.

A delicate breeze wafted through the windows, filled with the sweet scents of evening jasmine, rose and recent rainfall swirling around me as I made my way outside into the night time air. My cloak fanned out behind me lightly as my eyes turned skywards towards the full moon, a smile gracing my lips. Ever since I had been young I had always found the moon to be beautiful.

"What a truly romantic night..." I said softly, as a snow owl landed on my arm; golden eyes shining. With a sweet hoot he flew away, wings as silent as the grass I stood on. My eyes glanced at the scenery around me for a few moments before I made my way to a small garden not too far from my room.

An arch graced the entrance way of this garden, covered in vines of evening jasmine. Lifting my hand up slightly some dew flecked petals danced around me as moonlight caressed my figure, eyes now drifting to my shadow where it stood single. Yes, my shadow looked lonely tonight, but I knew it wasn't, nor was I. My heart had never felt so complete. Following the stone pathway, I found myself looking at the centre of the garden. Rising like a phantom, a water feature took form like a story. The feature consisted of two swans resting close to each other, their necks forming a heart as glistening silver water fell from their beaks.

Around them white and pink water lilies floated tenderly on the shimmering water, which seemed to sigh with bliss. I had always loved this little oasis hidden within the grounds of the Earth Kingdom, my home not only because of its beauty but also because my beloved Zoisite had bought me here ages ago. This had been the place we first met. Resting lightly against the stone seat my eyes drifted towards one of the many rooms this castle had. I knew who this room belonged to. Golden light kissed the sill inside as white curtains fluttered in the night's breath. For a little while I watched silently, before my eyes drifted back to the water feature as I enjoyed the bliss of the evening.

My light green nails holding a white rose as I set it on the pond pushing it forward to the two stone swans who seemed lost in their own love. Watching the rose softly drift over the glistening water, I smiled. White roses always reminded me of my beloved Zoisite.

A small rustle of leaves drew my eyes down to a little red fox, who walked towards me, perfectly content. After a minute he sat at my feet, waiting to be petted. I kneeled down on the path, cloak fanning behind me as my hand brushed the head of the fox, silken fur running through my fingers. When I pulled my hand away, the fox only nudged my hand again. I laughed gently, before stroking its back for a moment.

"That's enough for now little guy. It's time for me to go see Zoisite for a little while." I said gently, voice sounding a little firm. The fox looked at me sadly for a moment and dashed off. I had told him the truth. I hadn't seen Zoisite all day and frankly I was a little worried.

Getting to my feet. Careful not to damage my cloak. It was warm, but made of the finest material, so it could be easily torn. Happy I made my way down the stone pathway now ready to return to the castle. In a few minutes I was looking into the grandness of my castle. My heels clicked against the floor for a few meters before I had noticed the silence. It was rather quiet in my opinion. It couldn't be midnight already? No, that was impossible. I had only been outside for an hour if that. My eyes scanned the halls, where were the servants? I wondered quietly. I shook my head, not really needing to worry, they were probably attending other tasks.

Walking further inside, I watched the halls. I had known them all my life, though I had never understood why. All I knew in my heart was that I was the Princess of Earth and Nature and this kingdom was where I belonged. Endymion, not much older then me had looked after me as though I were family. But recently, I didn't feel as though we had drifted apart but somehow had grown closer. I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them again, clearing my mind. My eyes drifted towards the high ceilings, as I admired the beauty of the crystal chandeliers as they bathed me in gentle light.

I walked the halls for a little while before a sweet murial of piano music drifted around me. I smiled, knowing it was close. As I closed my eyes and listened to the sweet, notes I felt my heart beat quicken slightly as though singing. When my eyes opened again I could tell they were shining with immeasurable love. I knew who this music belonged to. Quickening my pace, though barely I followed the tranquil sound. I came to stop outside a room which rested in the east wing, just above the garden I had visited earlier. The door was opened enough that honey gold light embraced the floor passionately where I rested.

Gently I pushed the door opened, until I could enter easily as stirrings of desirable love swirled inside of my heart and burned in my soul. My heels fell silent. Before my eyes a handsome young man sat, professionally at a piano. He had white hair styled in a low ponytail, and I could see his eyes were closed, head titled a little towards the keys. He wore a pristine white jacket and pants as a silver cloak partially resting on his left shoulder, running down the breath of his back and fanning out on the floor around him. His gloved hands dancing professionally over each and every key hitting each sweet and tender note.

As I watched him, my cheeks grew warmer and more coloured as my heart fluttered. Dancing like a butterfly, light and gentle like a child's heart. Listening, sweet romantic sounds floated around the room as though asking me to dance with them. I laughed softly and spun around for a moment, as though in a dream. Cool wind teasing at my hair and lifting my cloak around me. Tender, bitter sweet love growing ever more vigilant inside of me almost like summer rain. Beams of white moonlight streaked the floor making the mood even more romantic as if it were encouraging it. But all too soon the music ceased, as I felt a part of my heart pang with sadness.

The young man's hands now rested in his lap as he turned around. A dizzying giddiness rushed through me. I smiled shyly, not caring my cheeks were almost the shade of a red rose. The young man's angelic smile graced his lips as he watched me. His sky blue eyes glistening with the same love, desire and admiration my eyes shone with. With that, he elegantly got to his feet and made his way towards me.

"Zoisite, my love." I said, as we embraced tightly. I could feel the warmth and love radiating of him. Beneath his chest I could hear his heart beating strongly. As the embrace broke, his eyes watched me sweetly.

"Moriko, I've missed you. And tonight you look truly beautiful." he replied, voice gentle, kind, soft and filled with love. He held my hand tenderly.

" Thank you, my love. I've missed you to." I replied. I knew away from all this he didn't speak much but still remained loyal to Endymion, me and his friends. Often choosing to speak with him music rather then fighting. He only fought if he had to. But when we were around each other, we barely left each other's sides. Around me he was a more open person. I loved him for who he was and I knew he loved me the same way back. I twirled for a moment as he let me.

"Zoisite, the music you were playing before it is truly wonderful and beautiful. You have a truly special gift." It was the truth. I had never met another soul that was as tender as Zoisite's. He often spoke with music then words and I could understand him. I loved him for who he was.

"I wrote it for you, Moriko. Though it doesn't have a title yet." he said, walking with me towards the piano. A white rose rested on top of the piano. As he took his seat he gave it to me.

"Would you like to hear it fully, my beloved?" he asked gently.

"I would love to, Zoisite." I replied, taking a seat beside him as he turned back to the piano. His eyes closed and soon his fingers danced along the keys once more as the same sweet, romantic music echoed in my ears as my eyes to closed listening to each melodic tone as he played. I could feel all his emotions as I listened, emotions of love, beauty, admiration even desire. To me I felt as though he were telling me a story from the first moment we met to now and hopes of what our futures may contain.

When the music came to an end my eyes opened as Zoisite watched me blissfully, eyes opened to. I smiled and let out a soft sigh, lost in the peaceful dreamlike music and lost in my moment with my beloved Zoisite. I got up and moved right next to him.

"I love it so much my beloved. Thank you for writing such a beautiful piece. I will never forget it." I said, kissing his cheek. For a moment he remained silent before he got up once more, embracing me tightly holding me in his arms.

"I am glad you enjoy it, Moriko. It's about the time we first met and up to now. I never want to forget you. I love you." he said, warmth and utmost love showing in his expression and voice.

"I love you to, so much Zoisite and never want to forget ever either." I replied. With that our lips met as sparks of electricity blossomed inside both of us. Our tender kiss grew stronger soon turning to one of passion before we broke apart.

"I'm lucky to have you with me, Princess. And I don't want it to ever disappear." Zoisite said. I blushed profusely as my eyes hit the ground again as I went shy for a moment. His gloved hand, cupped my chin drawing my eyes up as it went to my cheek. I put my hand on top of his.

"Neither do I. I want this moment to last forever." I replied as he smiled at me. With that he carried me around the room as we danced together enjoying the time we had in each other's company.

Wind whispered past us as a small trail of petals followed in our wake. When we stopped Zoisite laughed, warm like honey as he removed a petal from my fringe, before pushing a strand behind my ear. I laughed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled. When I was around him I felt complete and I knew he felt the same way with me. Both of us were soul mates; the other half of ourselves. Only recently had we realised this. He was my day and night and I was his summer and winter. We were in sync. But not only was he my beloved and a truly gifted man but he was also one of Endymion's four generals. We shared another kiss.

But amongst this bliss, I felt like these precious moments we shared wouldn't last.

"I love you Zoisite, don't ever forget." I said when the kiss broke. He embraced me.

"I won't. I love you to. Never forget." he replied.


	2. Sailor Nature, Revealed

Sailor Nature, Revealed.

 _(Present):_

Things were running smoothly now that I had settled into a comfortable routine and settled into my new school, Juubaan Municple Junior High School. Soon after coming here I was accepted by three young girls who were around my age and welcomed into their small group of friends. The only downfall from this was that Makoto was a little suspicious of me and she had the right to be. There were many things I wished I could tell all of them, but I knew deep inside I couldn't. Which burned at me each time I was around them. One thing I wished I could tell them was that I was a sailor scout that defended Earth and for two, I had to protect them. It was the weekend here now and I had decided to head to the library to see if I could research more about my previous existence.

Only recently in the past few years of my life, I had only started remembering flashes of my previous existence, though barely. For one I had remembered that I was once the Princess of Earth and Nature and that I was born of the Earth Kingdom, like Endymion. A name I remembered faintly. Yet for some reason I felt myself being drawn to a young man by the name of Chiba Mamoru. Quietly I walked the streets of Tokyo, avoiding any crowded places. Smiling to myself I admired the beauty of what nature surrounded me as it passed by. As my eyes drifted skyward I could see the sky was slightly clouded, but the warmth of the sun gentle embraced my skin. I felt my arm brush against something gently and my eyes returned to the area around me. The brush though soft jolted me.

As my eyes moved up the figure, they fell on the form of a tall young man, who had semi-long brown hair and beautiful dark eyes that watched me quietly, barely showing any sign of annoyance. I looked down for a moment.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't see you." I said bowing respectably. I knew immediately who this young man was; Chiba Mamoru. My cheeks grew warm faintly.

"It's ok Moriko. Just be careful next time. See you." He replied, voice warm, mature and gentle. I looked down again and nodded.

"I will. Bye." He walked past me as I held in a sigh. Against my better judgement, my eyes silently watched his elegant figure as he disappeared around a bend.

Something snapped me out of my school crush daze which had still been resting on the bend Mamoru had disappeared from five minutes ago. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach that told me something wasn't right. A bad feeling that may affect me in the long run. Ignoring the feeling I continued on my way, arriving at the library a little while later. Entering it quietly I made my way towards a corner that wasn't crowded, not far from the main seating area. As my eyes drifted around the library they fell on a familiar face. A young girl with glasses sat silently, buried in a book. A small, cheerful smile passed my lips for a moment, as I stopped myself from wanting to go her badly. Instead I carefully made my way towards her and took a spare seat beside her. As I prepared to tap her on the shoulder lightly, the book she held closed with a soft thunk.

Gentle eyes turned towards me as a small smile crossed her lips to.

"Moriko-Chan! It's good to see you again! Though I didn't expect to see you here today." Her soft voice said as joy shone in her eyes. I was happy to see her again. I always enjoyed her company. When I first transferred to Juubaan Municple Junior High, Ami was the first one who befriended me, then Usagi and the rest of her friends after.

"Ami-Chan, I'm glad to see you here to. I hadn't really planned on it, but I thought I'd come to research a few things before burrowing some books to read. Why are you here today?" I asked, matching her tone. I knew my eyes shone with happiness chatting to her. For a moment, Ami's eyes drifted to the book which rested in her hands.

"I'm here doing some research to. My friends asked me to look into a few things." I nodded, listening.

"That's understandable Ami-Chan. Would you like me to leave you to research?" She shook her head.

"No. It's ok. Perhaps we can research together, Moriko-Chan." I nodded.

"I don't mind. That sounds like a good idea." Ami smiled at me. For a moment silence lingered.

"Ami-Chan if you don't mind me asking, what are you researching?" I asked her. Ami's eyes drifted to the table. She seemed a little unsure of herself. My hand went to hers for a second, drawing her eyes up.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to Ami-chan." I said to her, gently.

"It's alright Moriko-Chan. I don't mind letting you know. I'm looking into trying to research Sailor Venus. My friends and I have some questions about her, that need answers." She replied.

"Sailor Venus, huh?"

"Yes." I smiled at her. If I was honest I was quite curious about her to, and who she was. I had only seen her a few times, not that many. But I had noticed she was determined to try and keep the scouts away from Tuxedo Kamen, saying he was the enemy. As for me, she had only come to me once unsure of where my loyalties lay; I had only said her to the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Princess before she left.

"Ok Ami-Chan." For a little while I helped her. Along with doing my own. But all too soon a startled cry drew both sets of our eyes to a young girl who hadn't been sitting far from us. The smell of burning paper put both Ami and I on alert as we dropped the books we held. As we did, soft, sweet, dreamlike music danced upon the air for a few moments, before being accompanied by an angelic voice. I gasped for a moment, suddenly feeling faint. Each second I heard the music, the thicker and heavy it seemed to become. Ami's eyes grew wide as concern shone in them as she came to my side.

"Moriko-Chan are you ok?" she asked, worry in her tone. I had to stop myself from shaking my head. Whatever this music was. It was affecting me.

I swallowed thickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." I said, finding a chair to sit in. Not all looking or sounding convincing.

"Are you sure? You seem like you're about to faint." Ami replied. I forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Its just the music."

"So you hear it to?" As I opened my mouth to reply, she drew out her phone as she chatted quietly with whoever was on the other side. Flipping it closed she turned back to me.

"I'm sorry Moriko-Chan. Something has come up." She said before dashing away. I had a good idea on why she had left in such a hurry. Doing the best I could to avoid fainting, I shook my head and got to my feet. As I did the dizziness bit into me dangerously as I swayed for a second.

Doing the best I could I walked outside, making my way to a little area where the public couldn't see me transform.

"Earth Nature Power, Make Up!" I cried, as I drew a circle around my body, before drawing the Japanese symbol for Earth in the centre. After that I drew my opposite hand around me in the opposite direction creating a semi-circle which is what I usually did after saying 'Make up!' A gentle spring breeze aromatic with evening jasmine, sakura and leaves whipped around me as I revealed a silver bracelet that rested on my left wrist. The main charm shaped like a rose, where a spring green gem shone lightly in the centre. Around the outside from the main charm small leaves decorated the silver bracelet.

The petals and leaves created an x around me. Quickly I moved my hands to each of my ankles as light green boots appeared. With that I moved my hands to my waist as a three layered skirt appeared, spring green at the top while the two layers below it shone rose white, soft and gentle.

My hands went to each of my arms as elbow length gloves appeared. The last action I did was draw my left hand over my forehead, keeping four fingers straight and my ring finger bent as my tiara appeared. As the wind died down, a small flurry of leaves danced across my eyes as at last my mask appeared transformation now complete as the pretty sailor solider, Sailor Nature. While changing I had escaped the music, but now it swept through me bitterly as I dashed away. I knew deep inside that I had to defeat this monster, find the scouts and bring this deadly requiem to an end.

Within a few minutes I had found the scouts as the leaves disappeared around me. Keeping hidden for a moment or two, hiding behind a corner of a door I watched the monster cautiously as it sang. A golden light struck the back of the monster as it fell silent for a moment as It turned towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The silence gave me a little relief only to be shattered a few seconds later as the monster sang again. The notes now forming and becoming two dimensional enough that I could see them. Both tried to fight. I had never really needed to save them before, usually because they defeated the monsters quickly or because they were saved by Tuxedo Kamen. But this time, something told me I would have to. Along with me, I wasn't the only mysterious character that they had come across. As I watched, I saw Rei aka Sailor Mars faint as a lone note struck her leaving Usagi open for attack.

Seeing her open as a target I made myself shown. In doing so, the monster drew it's attention from her to me, almost smiling. Sailor Moon gasped, which I ignored, knowing I had to protect her.

"Sailor Nature?" she said, voice filled with utmost surprise. Behind her, two other figures appeared. Figures I knew would protect her to. I only nodded, before I turned back to the monster. Luckily I was hidden by my mask, so my identity was safe. Though I knew I would have to tell them who I was sooner or later but that was for a later date I had to protect them from this monster now. Moving my left hand in front of the right, I created two small circles with them. A small flurry of Emerald Green leaves formed when my hands returned to their position of one in front of the other. As I watched the flurry of leaves grew wilder and larger with each waking second.

"Leaf Storm Cyclone!" I cried, thrusting my hands forwards and towards the monster. My attack now a violent cyclone of razor sharp leaves as it raced towards the monster, which spun quickly to the right. My attack now evaporated. Irritated the monster opened it's mouth again as more notes formed, which I could barely avoid, still weakened by the music. As if on cue the same beautiful music danced on the faint breeze and past my ears. Though right now I had a feeling I was the only one who could here the music.

Swaying on my feet, I tried to maintain the strength in my legs though I knew I was failing. A lone note struck me as I collapsed, fainting where I stood. I don't know how long I had been laying there, but soon I felt my strength returning. Opening my eyes and sitting up. My eyes drifted towards Sailor Moon as the last streaks of pink light faded from her sceptre. With that she slide down to her knees, her eyes showing a weariness I hadn't seen before. Slowly, I got to my feet, the shaking and weakness in them now gone as I made my ways towards her.

"Sailor Moon!" I cried, worry in my voice and fear shining in my eyes. She had used a lot of her power to save everyone, even me but at a cost. Her eyes drifted up, while she still clutched her sceptre tightly. I nodded once smiling at her as the rest of the scouts came towards us.

"I did it! I saved everyone. I'm so relieved." Sailor Moon said, voice hinted with joy.

As Sailor Moon was surrounded by her friends, I smiled at all of them. To me, I saw that as my cue to leave. I walked away quietly. Already a small flurry of leaves was appearing, creating a portal for me. One of my many abilities if I wished to go somewhere. I had only learned this one recently as more memories came back to me from my past. If I wished to, I could easily let leaves dance over me and vanish that way to. I smiled again as I looked back to them over my shoulder. They all seemed happy now, the monster had been defeated and my goal had been fulfilled and my friends were safe. But before I had gotten too far, the same music whispered round all of us.

"Not again!" A distressed voice cried. A voice I knew belonged to Sailor Moon as she got to her feet quickly. The leaves dropped and faded around me as I moved towards them, alert.

When I moved towards them the blissful music died as evil laughter turned us all around and drew our eyes to a piece of roof not far from where we all stood. Eyeing the gap cautiously, a lone figure slowly took shape. As it did, I could see the figure was of a woman with densely curled long red hair stood before us. She was wearing a long dark purple dress, around her shoulders was a light purple cloak where on either side of her shoulders a single silver thorn shone menacingly in the afternoon light. Adorning her head was a crown. By now I was standing next to Sailor Moon and her friends as we watched the woman.

"Who're you?" Usagi asked. Ignoring Sailor Moon for a second, I eyed the figure. The longer I watched her, the more I felt as though I knew who she was, only I couldn't place her.

The woman's eyes shone with great hate and anger as she watched us, even more for Sailor Moon.

"I doubt any of you would remember me, but I am the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl." her voice answered, sharply and thick with disdain. Dark Kingdom? I gasped quietly. I had heard of that name before. My instincts immediately told me that I had to protect Sailor Moon at all costs even if that means I had to reveal my identity. Without knowing it I had moved in front of Sailor Moon. A soft voice drew my eyes to Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Nature, what are you doing?" she asked. I smiled for a second and looked at each face before me.

"I have to protect you all. You especially U...Sailor Moon." I said firmly, catching myself. My eyes turned back to Queen Beryl. I knew she wasn't to be trusted. As I moved forwards a step or two her posture shifted slightly.

I noticed it easily enough and moved towards her. My eyes went to her face which seemed to show little emotions except her eyes. For a second I saw a touch of fear, but it faded replaced by anger and hate.

"Who are you?" she asked, coldly. I remained silent as I stood in front of all my friends. With a defiant smile on my lips. My hand went to where my mask rested over my eyes. Gently my fingers held the outside of it, as I pulled it away from my eyes, lowering it until it rested in my hand beside me. I let it drop. Queen Beryl moved back a step.

"How are you here?" she asked, voice ice. I heard my friends gasp. My eyes turned towards her again.

"I have no idea. But my guess is, because of my previous existence on Earth, Queen Beryl." I replied, my tone changing slightly. Anger burned in Queen Beryl's eyes.

"You and your princess should have all remained in slumber on the moon! But now I will promise her a fate worse then death. I will destroy her!" she said, cruelly. Her evil laughter once more resounding as she faded. My eyes were still watching where Queen Beryl had been standing, as a new fear burst inside of me. A soft touch on my shoulder, made me tense for a second.

"WHO are you. Sailor Nature?" Makoto's firm voice asked me. I sighed, not wanting to speak but knew I had no choice. No use in hiding anymore, I just hoped when they knew my true identity they wouldn't think different of me.

I picked up my mask carefully, clutching it in my hand before I began to turn around. Slowly I did, until I was looking into all the faces of my friends.

"Moriko-Chan!?" Rei's surprised voice shouted, her eyes shining with surprise and confusion. I smiled faintly at her. Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"Mo… Moriko...Chan?! You're Sailor Nature?" She asked, eyes shining with much joy. I nodded at her.

"Yes, I am." I said, voice confident. Silence lingered and from the way they were all looking at me, I suddenly felt out of place.

"I'm… I'm sorry everyone. I should have told you all about my identity but I didn't know how to. I… I should go. I can see I'm out of place here." I said, quickly turning around to go as a flurry of small leaves danced around my ankles, preparing to surround me so I could disappear within seconds.

An arm grabbed mine tightly, making me turn back. As I did, Ami's kind smile relaxed me slightly.

"I knew you were special, Moriko-Chan!" She said, eyes shining. I gave her a smile. At least she was accepting of me, as the leaves faded. A black figure dashed between us, drawing my eyes down. Sitting proudly was a black cat which had a crescent moon resting on it's forehead.

"Sailor Nature! It's good to see you again after so long!" the cat said, happily as her tail twitched.

"Hello Luna. Yes it has been long." I replied.

"Eh?! You know her?" A surprised tone said. I only laughed quietly, kneeling so I was at Luna's height. Luna's eyes drifted to Usagi for a moment.

"Yes I know her, Usagi-Chan. I was just waiting for Moriko-Chan to reveal her identity to you all." she replied happily.

"Eh?!" Luna's eyes turned back to me.

"Moriko-Chan I can sense that you have woken a little more."

"Yes a little more. More recently with these monsters showing up out of nowhere."

"Then that means you have remembered a little about who you were in your past life?" I nodded. Yes, I had remembered who I had been in my previous existence. Sailor Jupiter moved towards us both, eyes showing dis-trust and suspicion.

"Moriko, what does Luna mean, by remembering who you were in your past life?" she asked, voice resounding with a small amount of seriousness. My eyes returned to Luna for a moment, she gave me a small encouraging nod. I nodded back as she dashed off, stopping a few feet away.

Getting to my feet once more, I watched my friends who were tense slightly. I smiled kindly.

"What Luna means, Makoto-Chan is that in my previous existence I was the Princess of Earth and Nature. I was also a guardian to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom; Princess Serenity." I said, strongly. Only recently had I remembered her name.

"The Princess of Earth and Nature?" Usagi asked, more confused then afraid.

"Yes. Once upon a time, Usagi-Chan in my previous existence. Though in the last few years of my life, I have only started remembering flashes from my past and only started to awaken as you all will, in due time." I finished. Rei stepped forward, eyes now watching Luna.

"Luna, what does she mean by us awakening again?" she asked. Luna walked towards us, sitting down.

"Luna do you mean that story just now is real?" Ami asked. Luna sighed.

"I had meant to tell you all differently. Once you had all regained your memories." She said, voice saddened.

"You all come from the moon, as do I. Yes Moriko-Chan may be of Earth, but she made a vow to our princess to protect her as well as Earth and nature. In making that vowel to our Princess, she became a solider for the princess and soon she became one of the Moon Kingdom. For our princess, is the princess of the Moon Kingdom!" She finished, stamping her paw down firmly. After Luna let us know about this my friends and I returned to our normal selves. Tonight on of the local primary schools would be doing a re-telling of the story about Princess Kaguya through a picture book. I looked forward to it, because ever since I was little I had always loved that story. Seeing a re-tell of it from younger children made me happy, knowing I had been like that once upon a time. Contently I listened to the story as it was told admiring the beautiful images as they told her story.

Beside me I heard a soft sobbing, which drew my eyes to Usagi. Her eyes were shining with silver tears as compassion and sympathy shone in my eyes as Ami comforted her.

"Usagi-Chan, what's wrong?" she asked, quietly as Usagi wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"I'm… just thinking about… what Luna said. If we all come from the moon then does that mean…" she said, voice shaking as a small cry of anguish escaped her lips.

"Does that mean… that I may not be my mamma's… daughter?" she sobbed. I felt my heart break a little. I could understand where she was coming from to a point, but I never knew my parents like she knew hers. I had been abandoned by them when I was three. I swallowed, holding in tears of my own and blinked them away roughly.

"Usagi-Chan, I didn't mean to confuse you..." Luna said, jumping up onto Usagi's shoulders as she wiped away more tears.

"You are your Mamma's daughter..." she finished. My eyes drifted to Rei. Even her eyes where shining with crystal tears. I rested my hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at me. I gave her a kind smile knowing what she, must be feeling.

"Rei-Chan..." I said softly, my smile still tender. She gave me a small smile back.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." she nodded trusting in my words. When the story ended we all left together as our arms linked for a few minutes before Usagi raced off and the rest of my friends returned home.

I could feel a tender peace settle in my heart, now knowing my friends accepted me even more and not thinking any different of me. All of us were scouts and good friends, and I knew they wouldn't betray me for now I trusted them and they me. After saying goodnight to Ami, I headed towards my own place. The cold, bitter night air sank into me as a shiver rushed over my body, kissing me with winter lips. I pulled my jacket tighter against my chest as I walked in silence, phantom moon beams lighting my way. After a ten minute walk in silence I was outside my door. Opening it up gently. I removed my shoes before entering my house, feet now finding slippers. Within a few minutes I had started organising my tea, consisting of hot soup and some steaming rice balls. After eating it, I set to washing the dishes before having a hot bath.

An hour later I was warm and toasty, preparing for bed. Removing my slippers I pulled the blankets back and crept beneath them. After a few minutes reading, my eyes grew heavy and I flipped off the bedside lamp's switch and let darkness take me. For a while I slept peacefully, but soon I found myself in a glittering castle, wandering giant halls where crystal chandeliers sparkled, bathing me in a golden hue. I passed a mirror that rested in the halls and caught my reflection. I saw myself wearing a gown consisting of three separate layers. The top being a light green, beneath it a layer of rose white rested and beneath that a layer of warm yellow rested softly. Adorning my head was a silver crown rested with a spring green gem shining softly in the centre. In my hand a white rose rested softly.

Looking at it, I felt a faint memory stirring as if this flower reminded me of someone I loved deeply. In the mirror my dark blues eyes shone with nobility and loving calmness that I had never seen before. Around my shoulders a light green and silver cloak rested, as light green heels graced my feet. Looking around I could feel a tender familiarity with this place, liker it was a place I had always known. Wandering the ever graceful halls, a sweet murial of piano music whispered in my ears. So soft, gentle and beautiful at the same time. As I followed the blissful sounds I found myself standing outside a room where a door was opened just a crack and honey gold like peeped out, kissing the floor. Opening it silently, I entered.

My heels falling silent. Before my eyes, I saw a young man with long white hair styled in a low ponytail sitting professionally at the piano. His eyes were closed and his gloved hands danced swiftly over the keys. Romantic, blissful music surrounded me, singing in my ears. The young man's eyes were closed. As my eyes moved over his figure taking everything in, I could see he was wearing a pristine white jacket and pants while a silver cloak partially rested over his left shoulder, running along the breath of his back and fanning on the floor around him. I could feel my cheeks growing warmer as I listened to the tender notes as they were played. But all too soon, the dreamlike music ceased as the young man's hands rested on his lap. As I watched him, smiling quietly the young man turned to face me as he smiled angelically at me.

Within the next moment, he was up and standing in front of me, his sky blue eyes shining with something I could not place. A moment later, his strong arms embraced me. I woke up gasping. Darkness surrounded me as I reached towards the switch on my bedside lamp. With a quick, comforting click orange-gold light illuminated the blackness around me. My hand went to my face, rubbing my eyes for a moment, as I tried to work out what I had just seen. A lightly shaking hand went through my hair, removing any tangles I may have gotten while I slept. My eyes went to my bedside clock, which showed 2am in the morning. Looking at it, the scene played on my mind again, I couldn't understand what it was or meant. But amongst the confusion something told me, that dream was some of my memories as the Princess of Earth and Nature. If that was so then why was is resurfacing now?

"Who the HELL was that?!" I asked the silence, a little fearful. But something told me that I would be finding out soon enough.


	3. Betrayed (Moriko X Zoisite)

Betrayed: (Zosite X Moriko):

The season was coming to an end now, as Autumn faded into Winter. My beloved Zoisite and I had grown ever closer, as our love continued to grow and blossom. Beside me Zoisite's kind eyes watched me silently as we enjoyed the evening together. His white hair still neatly resting down his back even his clothing was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Tonight we were celebrating the first time we met. My hand rested softly in his, yet something felt off about tonight. Not our precious moments together, but a feeling of uncertainty seemed to be resting in my stomach. Without realising it, I had tightened my grip on his gloved hand, warmth coming from it. Even though my beloved was watching me sweetly, he noticed the change in my grip.

Soon his beautiful eyes drifted to our hands.

"Moriko, is everything alright, my love?" He asked me with a gentle, concerned tone. All I could do was nod before I found my voice.

"Yes… everything is ok, I think..." I said, trying to be positive. Zoisite moved towards me, as he brushed away some loose hair from my cheek, tucking it behind my ear. That simple, tender gesture made me feel a little better.

"If there is something wrong, please tell me. I don't want to loose you or this love we share." His gentle eyes, shone with a touch of sadness as he grew concerned for me. I held in a shaky breath.

"I don't want to either, my beloved. But tonight something doesn't feel right. Like something is going to happen soon and neither one of us will see it coming. Like… Like..." I stopped talking hands now fists on my lap. A soft hand ran over my hair and down my cheek, making me turn towards the one I loved. Zoisite's strong, yet kind fingers held my chin so I could look into his eyes. They shone with worry.

"Like what, my love?" his soft voice said. Hearing it made tears start to pool in my eyes. A voice I never would want to forget, not ever.

"Like, I'm going to loose you forever." my voice usually soft, and kind now hardened the slightest as though swallowing my being. Zoisite's strong arms pulled me towards him as my face fell against his chest enough that I could feel and hear his beating heart. The heart that showed me such kindness, warmth, love and loyalty. As though trying to shield me from my fears, my beloved tightened his arms around me. Even though I was in his arms, a few little tears slipped down my cheeks. His voice echoed softly in my ear.

"No matter what Moriko, you'll never loose me and if you did, I would always come back to you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would always find you."

He pulled me back, so he could look at me. Those last few tears that slipped from my eyes he wiped away softly. I knew in my heart, what he said was true. He would always come back to me. As if those words had healed my confused and fearful heart, I soon smiled gently.

"Thank you my love. And If you were ever lost, I would find you. If you ever forgot me, I would show my love for you again until you remembered." This time, Zoisite gently smiled at me.

"Thank you, Moriko. Thank you so much." he replied. With that he helped me up before his lips met mine.

I kissed him back, but in that kiss was a blissful melancholy. As though our hearts had become one. I would never forget him, I would never allow it. Around us, the soft sighing of wind whispered, blowing our hair and cloaks as though the world had stopped and there was nothing but that moment between Zoisite and I. When we broke apart, smiles graced our lips together.

"I would never want to forget you." he said, before he embraced me once more. I laughed as removed a leaf from his fringe, as my hand cupped his cheek. His hand held mine.

For a few moments we stayed like that, not saying anything or doing anything. Just enjoying the silence.

"Thank you, Zoisite for everything. And thank you for loving me so deeply."

"Thank you to, Moriko." I smiled at him sweetly, lowering my hand from his cheek. He still held my hand. But before anything else happened, the distant rumbling of thunder echoed. A few icy drops of rain hit us. Warm honey like laughter came from Zoisite's lips.

"Haha, shall we go before the rain gets any worse?" I laughed.

"Yes. We should. I don't fancy being wet."

"Neither do I." With that, Zoisite tightened his grip on my hand before we took off.

Within ten minutes we had entered the castle, damp but not soaked.

"We made it."

"Yes." Maintaining our laughter inside ourselves we walked the glittering halls. A servant held out two towels for us which we took happily. Drying off, both Zoisite and I walked towards his room.

"There's one more thing I want to show you tonight." Tenderly he took my hand once more. When we arrived candles flickered gently in the room, illuminating the darkness with a gold aura, even his piano had candles sparkling on them. I gasped. Even rose petals scattered the floor. He took me towards his piano and sat me down on the chair beside him.

"Zoisite what is this for?" I asked, voice curious. He smiled sweetly.

"I want to teach you something and if I were to ever forget you, this would remind me of who my beloved is. It is entitled; A Requiem of Love. This song will always remind me of you and you of me. It tells us off the journey we have had and the love that has blossomed between us. For you are my soul and every part of me." I felt my cheeks grow hot and shyly looked away. He just laughed gently and my eyes came back towards my beloveds face. His eyes turned away from me as his fingers rested on the keys as his eyes closed. And within seconds sweet notes resounded, echoing in my ears tenderly. As I watched, the candles around us flickered as though dancing with the music. A soft, whisper of breeze blew the petals across the ground, filling the room with the sweet smell of roses and rain.

And within seconds my eyes closed as I listened intently to each key Zoisite played and to the music he had created. When the music came to a halt, my eyes opened.

"It was beautiful. I could feel all the love you put into this, all your heart and soul. All of your emotions. Thank you." This time Zoisite's cheeks blushed faintly as an angelic smile passed his lips.

"I put all of myself into this, and when you learn it I know you will to." He said. I smiled.

"I know I will. Our love is forever and no matter what we will never be separated. We are one and the same in heart and soul." I replied, voice soft and low.

"Yes. We are and always will be." With that we kissed once more before breaking apart.

"Now, allow me to teach you this, Moriko." Zoisite whispered, his voice as low and sweet as mine.

"Yes. Of course my beloved." My hands gently rested on the keys of the piano where my beloveds had been a few seconds ago as I gently hit the same keys he did. The same sweet notes echoed for a few seconds then silence, as I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to mess up. As if sensing my nervousness, he placed his hands on top of mind to ensure I hit the same notes he did and soon our hands matched as the beautiful music whispered and danced around the room. I don't know how long we were like that, but soon the music ceased as a kiss was placed on my forehead.

"You did beautifully, my beloved. You learnt it quickly." I laughed gently.

"Only because you helped me. I will never forget this. Not this song, not you never."

"Yes. But you could have done perfectly alone. And I will never forget either." He helped me to my feet. The storm had ceased now and the clouds dispersed. Silver moonlight shone into the room. How late was it? All of a sudden my eyes felt heavy.

"Time has gone by so blissfully with you, Zoisite. It has gotten late." My voice sounded a little heavy with tiredness. He smiled.  
"Yes it has. It always does with you around. If it's ok with you, might you please stay with me tonight?" I smiled, holding back a yawn.

"Of course..." With that I let him take my hand as he pulled me towards the bed. His kind eyes showing tiredness as well.

I settled down on the bed beside him, as he held me in his arms tenderly. He placed a final kiss on my cheek and I saw his eyes close and soon mine followed. Feeling his warmth next to me, gave me a serene comfort as darkness graced me. I was with my beloved and I knew he would never forget me and I would never forget him. But the blackness behind my eyes soon shifted. Before my eyes a woman with long red hair appeared. She was cloaked in purple. Adorning her head was a crown. Around her darkness swirled harshly, as though cloaking her in a blackened fog. When she spoke, her tone was stern and fierce.

"You will serve me or perish with your master." The cold tone said. A sudden stab of fear burst inside of me as I took a single step back. I had never seen this woman before and couldn't understand what she meant. My Master was safe and free from any harm, with all of us protecting him.

"I will never serve you. Master Endymion is safe from any harm that you may bring to him."

"Are you so sure? Destruction will follow his wake. Would you rather die then be saved?"

"I don't believe the words you speak. He is safe with his four generals protecting him."

"Oh? Can you trust in the bond you share? All of you will fall to my power!" her voice boomed, growing angrier with each moment.

"We are all loyal to our Master. Nothing would ever change that. You have no power here."

"Times change. And you will see what I mean."

"Times may change, but nothing would ever get me to serve you!" Hearing her insult the bond I have with Endymion and his three other generals is annoying. She is the fool. Our bond and life's vow to serve the Prince of Earth will never change, that much I know and even if wake followed his wake, my loyalty to him would keep me by his side.

"Even if you remain loyal to him, will you remain loyal to the one you love, should she choose the Prince over you? Or came to serve me?" A cold smile is gracing her lips. I could feel my body tensing up. What was she saying? Nothing would ever deter me from Moriko or Endymion. I loved her and was fully faithful to my master. Without realising, I had drawn my blade.

"She would never choose him. I know her heart is mine to keep." I said, growing angry.

"You may say that, Zoisite but she is the Princess of Earth and Nature, he is the Prince of Earth. They are the same and destined to be one."

"You are wrong! I know both her and my master. They are like siblings, nothing more, nothing less!" I fired back. For a moment, I felt as though I had won this battle, but before I could do anything more, a dark sphere appeared in her hands.

"There are other ways to persuade one's mind to serve the Dark Kingdom..." she said, icily. Her glare was cold and deadly. As I watched, a figure appeared before my eyes. The figure was of a young woman with dark green hair, fair skin and dressed in a gown. Around her a dark aura, shone with purple lightning. The lighting struck her viscously and each time it did I could feel her pain.

"M...Moriko..." I barely voiced. Each strike, attacked her as she flinched unable to move.

"Stop! Please!" I couldn't bare to see the woman I loved being tortured. My grip on the hilt of my blade tightened.

"Oh? Have I struck a nerve with you?" I gritted my teeth. She had found my one weakness swiftly. I forced my eyes closed hoping this was all a nightmare. I could here her crying out in pain and felt everything she did. My eyes opened, now angry.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, voice bitter. The woman's eyes returned to the sphere, as she watched Moriko being struck each second. While she did it seemed as if the darkness had increased. The black aura growing thicker and closer to Moriko's body. Another strike.

"Ahh..." she cried. Silver tears shone in her eyes.

"Leave her ALONE!" I Shouted angrily.

"Only if you agree to serve me in the dark kingdom, Zoisite!" the woman called. Her cruel laughter echoing in my ears.

"I will never serve you, no matter what!" I replied, growing more rigid but somehow weakened. Again the dark aura grew, enclosing Moriko. As it did she cried out in pain once more, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. Her pain was my pain. I could feel myself falling to my knees.

"Serve me and she will be free from my grasp, if you refuse you will kill the woman you love and betray your Master." More pain. Yet amongst this I could here Moriko's weakened voice.

"Zoi...Zoisite please… help me..." another scream. Now I could feel my eyes beginning to burn.

"M...Moriko..." I barely said, falling to my knees.

"Don't… Don't give in to her..." Moriko barely whispered, through holding back a scream.

"Her time is almost up… Serve me or see her die!" The woman said, laughing darkly as her eyes returned to the blackened sphere. I couldn't fight against her any longer.

"For...forgive me Moriko for what I'm about to do..." I whispered, struggling to my feet.

"Enough!" I cried, voice loud. It was enough to draw her eyes towards me.

"Have you made your choice?" I shut my eyes tightly. Thinking about how my beloved had looked today, beautiful, and her I thought of her warm smile. I never wanted to forget her.

"Y...Yes..."

"What did you choose?"

"I… I choose to serve you and to serve the dark kingdom." With that I kneeled down, and bowed my head.

"Upon doing this you are betraying you Kingdom and your beloved… Do you still wish to serve?

"I do. Now let her go." I said, as I felt myself cave in to her power and darkness. The screams of my beloved faded and her pain faded from me. With that I got up and moved towards the woman...

"Zoisite!" I cried, as my eyes opened in the early morning light. My body was shaking as sweat poured from me. A shift beside me, drew my gaze downwards. To my surprise I saw the sleeping face of my beloved Zoisite, who's eyes opened quickly as he grew tensed.

"Mo… Moriko what's wrong?" he asked sleepily and he saw my hands balled into fists. His eyes grew wide.

"What's… what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, concern in his eyes as he immediately held me tightly to his chest to try and stop my shaking body. It took a little while to realise he was still here beside me. When I realised he was, immediately I relaxed, but not before hugging him tightly tears falling from my eyes.

"Zoisite, you're still here. I'm so relieved..." I felt overwhelmed with joy and relief. I felt my love relax as he pulled me back enough so that he could look in my eyes.

"Of course I am. I always will be, no matter what."

"Thank goodness." He wiped away a few fresh tears from my cheek, before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"But I will ask, what scared you so much that you work up shaking?"

"I… I had a nightmare about something."

"What about?"

"A… About you and someone else. But I was seeing it from your perspective and through your eyes..."

"Through my eyes?"

"Ye...yes… What I saw frightened me so much, I thought i'd lost you." Zoisite smiled tenderly at me and moved a strand of wet hair from my cheek.

"You will never loose me, I promise. Now lets get you cleaned up, shall we?" As if to further seal that promise, his lips met might passionately and as they did the kiss took my breath away. When we finally broke, I took in a deep breath and breathed out.

"Ok…" With that I cleaned up, relieved to know that dream was nothing more then a nightmare or so I thought.

A few days on my way to Zoisite's room, I had learned that he hadn't been seen for two days. Panic overtook my sensuality and I ran to his room. When I arrived the door was opened but there was no Zoisite anywhere. The curtains softly blew in the wind as I looked around. Running almost to his window, a small part of me hoped that he was in the Garden where we had first met, but I felt my heart sink. He wasn't there. The nightmare came back to me as I saw him kneeling down, with his head bowed to that woman who had tricked him into serving her.

"No..." I fell to my knees, as tears dripped onto my hands and dress. He can't have given into her, he can't have. What about that promise?

For a while I sobbed silently in my beloved room, until I heard the sound of shoes hitting the ground lightly. A part of me hoped that it was Zoisite, but something told me it wasn't. A gentle touch on my shoulders drew my head upwards. As I did, I caught the glimpse of green and white of a cloak which I knew belonged to Endymion.

"Moriko, are you alright?" Endymion's warm and mature voice asked me as he held out a hand for me to take. Reluctantly I took it, and found my feet. I had no tears left, but I knew my cheeks were streaked with trails of where tears had fallen.

"I'm… I'm ok now. I think.." I replied, voice barely a whisper. As my eyes fell onto his concerned face.

"You think?"

"Yes. I just can't find Zoisite anywhere. I don't think you know where he is?" Endymion shook his head as his eyes fell.

"No. I don't know where he is either. I've been looking for him to."

"You have?" He smiled gently.

"Yes. Do you have strength to walk?" He asked still holding me. I nodded as he let go. I took a step forward, but there was no strength in my legs and I fell down immediately, only to be caught by Endymion's strong arms around my waist.

"It seems you don't, Princess." he said kindly and lifted me up bridal style. I felt my cheeks grow hot for a moment. He was always so gentle, warm, proper and kind towards me and at that moment I felt lucky he was there at least. Holding me firmly he carried me out of Zoisite's room and towards mine. A few servants watched us, curious as to what had happened but they moved on a moment later. When we arrived at my room, he opened the door while still holding me and placed me down on the chair.

"Thank you, for carrying me so far, Endymion." I smiled.

"You are welcome. Now try and have something to eat so you get your strength back then we can look for Zoisite together." I nodded.

"Ok. Thank you." With that he left, closing my door slightly. A little while later I had something to eat and had washed away my tear streaks. By now the sun was only starting to set, shining with shades of gold, red and orange. Getting to my feet I left my room, closing the door behind me. Endymion was already waiting for me. And soon we had left the castle and split up trying to find Zoisite. By the time we regrouped, the sun had well set and the moon was steadily rising.

"Any luck?" I asked. Endymion only shook his head.

"No not any. How about you?"

"None..." again my heart sank. Both the Prince and I showed great concern for Zoisite and were both disheartened when we couldn't find him. The smell of rain danced on the wind again, as a rustle drew my eyes down. Out of the bush a fox came to us. Her eyes were also saddened. Even though I couldn't talk to animals exactly I knew how they thought. Even she had been searching for my beloved.

"No luck either, Autumn?" The fox whined, that told me she had no luck either. I sighed and patted her head for a moment.

"It's ok sweetheart, thank you for looking to." With that she left, running back into the bushes.

"Let's return back to the castle and continue our search tomorrow, Moriko." Endymion's voice said as he touched my shoulder. I nodded.

"Ok." As we made our way back to the castle an unsettled feeling haunted me. Before we had gotten far, a black light stopped us in our tracks.

As we watched, I could see Endymion draw his sword in the corner of my eye. Two figures appeared before us. One I knew.

"Zoisite!" I cried, relieved. His eyes had become cold and stern and he looked like he didn't recognise me. I stepped forward. But as I did a new figure appeared. It was the same woman I had seen in my nightmare a few days ago. Anger burst inside of me.

"You!? What have you done to my beloved Zoisite?!" I shouted, clenching my fists tightly.

"Zoisite?" Endymion's voice whispered, his sword now sheathed again.

As my eyes watched the woman she only smiled at me, coldly.

"Oh? I have only just helped him choose best side to serve and that is the Dark Kingdom. He is only the first Endymion, but soon the rest of your generals will be mine." She said, voice harsh.

"Zoisite, is this true? You betray me?" The stern, slightly cold voice of the man beside me spoke. Zoisite's eyes looked down for a second before returning to Endymion's face. They shone with a coldness I had never seen before in Zoisite's eyes. I knew in my heart it was true. Not only did he betray me but also the Earth Kingdom. I didn't know why, but then those images played behind my eyes.

"No… No it can't be..." I whispered. His eyes turned to me, for a moment I saw the same kindness and love Zoisite had for me, but they were also filled with a great sadness I had never seen.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman, voice cold. She only smiled at me, as though seeing something in me I didn't see.

"Me? I'm Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. And the one you all will serve..." with that the same dark fog surrounded her and she vanished. Zoisite looked at me one last time and on his lips I read the words; "I'm sorry..." before he lifted the edge of his cloak and faded away. I tried to run to him, but he was already gone.

Once more I fell to my knees, as my heart shattered into a million pieces. A fresh river of tears dripped onto the ground around me.

"He's… He's gone… She… She took him!" I fell silent for a moment or two knowing I hadn't been able to protect the one I loved. The one who betrayed me. Anger now fuelled me, mixed with grief as I got to my feet and ran towards the forest around me, cloak fanning behind me as tears continued to fall. A harsh shiver of wind struck the ground around either side of me, shredding grass as roots shone in the moonlight. I was too upset and angered to even hear Endymion call after me. I had been betrayed by the one I loved, by the one who promised to never leave my side. I had been the fool and this betrayal was something I would run from no matter how many life times it took to forget the one I loved. And I would never forgive Queen Beryl or him for this.

As I reached the forest, trees blocked the road behind me, only opening up before my eyes as the blades of wind whipped at the trees around me. Even nature grew a little darker because of me, but I didn't care. I would run until I could run no more. Even the moon shone in grief as the world around me was left behind as I sort comfort in the nature around me. When I could finally run no more I collapsed tears flooding my eyes. My arm fell against a moss covered log and I lowered my head letting my tears of grief and anger flood it. Nothing would ever be the same again and I would never love again, not ever. The one I had loved betrayed me coldly and I could never forget.


	4. The First Meeting

The First Meeting: (Moriko x Zoisite)

 _(Present:)_

 _Since my friends now knew who I was, we all had settled into a steady routine. Ami, Usagi, Makoto and I went to school together before we all met up at the Crown Karaoke Parlour and as Luna described where we discussed, 'Sailor Business'. And today Ami, Rei and I had decided to look into more about Sailor Venus. Rifling through my handbag I found my pass buried at the bottom and pulled it out. I heard the gentle sound of music as I entered the Parlour. Everywhere my eyes drifted light hit my eyes almost blindingly. Ranging from normal lights to neon lights, the walls were plastered with many posters, some I had read before, others that were new._

 _A curved counter rested in the centre of the room, where three monitors sat. Behind that, purple walls smiled at me gently. Resting on the wall a green Christmas wreath rested. Adorned with silvers and reds. I hadn't realised how quick these few months had gone. On the far right of the counter an aquarium rested. In it a turtle sat silently, blinking at me. My eyes drifted to a young man whose elbows rested against the polished surface. He had short, slightly spiked brown hair and kind eyes and was talking to the turtle. And from that I could tell he wasn't paying any attention to me. Behind him a Christmas shone, illuminated by the warmth of the lights , which cast a gentle light over everything beneath them._

 _I put a smile on my face as I recognised him. Since I had started coming here, I had learnt this young man's name was Motoki, a turtle enthusiast and that his pet was called Kamichi. Even if he wasn't paying attention to me I could still feel his kindness. Carefully I cleared my throat, and clutched my yearly pass. That small sound drew Motoki's gentle dark eyes up as he saw me. Quickly he fixed up his posture and waved, a smile crossing his lips._

" _Welcome, Moriko. May I see your pass?" He asked me, voice deep, warm and innocent. I showed him my pass, a little shyly. He had only just learnt my name fully now and that made me happy._

" _He… here you are Motoki..." I said, voice quiet. I sucked up my courage. I maybe only remembering flickers of my past and that I was the Princess of Earth and Nature, but I was still a little shy around new people. And a little shy around people I only met, but I was opening up a bit._

" _How are you today, Motoki?" I asked. His eyes went wide for a second._

" _I'm good, though Kamichi's a little sad. What about you?"_

" _Why is he sad? I'm good also and thank you for letting me in."_

" _Maybe because he's a little lonely. It's good to hear and of course you have a pass. It's only natural."_

 _I nodded once and smiled at the turtle, before putting my pass back in my handbag. Walking a little distance from the main entry way and down the hall, I came to a stop at a door that was opened. Entering it, golden star shaped lights graced the ceiling, as white pristine walls surrounded me. Even wall bound lights illuminated the room. Resting a small distance away was a round table graced by five or so chairs, each coloured with our favourite colours or colours that dignified our senshi selves._

 _Opposite to this an oval mirror sparkled, gleefully. Near the mirror photos of us hung each showing our friendship as it grew. Even we had an assortment of foods to select if we were hungry. A small, two step stage also was present in this room, where a Karaoke Machine stood, as though wishing to be used. Four figures sat huddled around the table where a white monitor rested. Carefully I made my way towards them, not sure if I should interrupt them. I decided against it. As I drew closer I could here Rei and Usagi's voices._

" _You want to visit Minako?" Rei's stern voice echoed. Usagi walked towards her a fraction._

" _Yes. But only for a little bit." Came Usagi's almost childish reply. As I watched quietly, Luna jumped onto the table._

" _Usagi-Chan… We have to find out more about Sailor Venus." Luna's annoyed voice said._

" _Aino Minako, hey?" Makoto's voice now added. I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide. We had all agreed to research Venus together, but now at this rate it would only be Rei, Ami and I who did the studying._

" _You to, Minako?"_

" _I'm only concerned for Usagi."_

 _Ami's eyes turned to me, as a smile came to her lips._

" _Moriko-Chan! You're here." she cried out, as everyone in the room grew silent and turned towards me._

" _Good Morning everyone!" I smiled, as Usagi hugged me._

" _Morning Moriko-Chan." Usagi chimed. A small laugh escaped my lips._

" _Moriko-Chan, it's good to see you here to help us." Luna said, eyes shining._

" _Of course I am, we all agreed didn't we?"Rei's eyes shot shards towards Usagi._

" _Yes. But Usagi doesn't want to help us at the moment. She wants to see Minako." A tint of coldness edging her voice._

" _For a little bit, then I will come back I promise!"Usagi grabbed her jacket and ran towards the steps leading out, Makoto hot on her heels._

" _You both need to think of your responsibilities as soldiers!"Luna cried out. But both had left already. Rei let out an exaggerated sigh, eyes now returning to the screen, Ami was looking at. Her delicate fingers hitting the keys softly. Placing my coat over my chair, and handbag in it, I made my way towards Rei and Ami._

" _Her naivety could be her downfall..." Rei whispered._

" _Mmm. But it could also be a strength."_

" _Maybe..." Leaning over Ami's opposite shoulder my eyes wandered over the screen. There where plenty of articles about news and updates, but nothing about Sailor Venus. After a few minutes of clicking, I spoke._

" _Have we had any luck on trying to find out anything about Sailor Venus?" I asked, quietly. Ami shook her head._

" _None yet." My shoulders fell slightly. It would've helped if we had at least a small paper trail to follow._

 _It seemed that Sailor Venus was harder to find information about, then I had originally thought. This task would prove challenging for all of us. A few minutes later Ami let out a small gasp._

" _I found something here, that may be useful."All three of us watched the screen as a small advertisement popped up. It was written in a Kanji, and Hiragana. I could read it clearly. The Kanji that was written below the article title showed each of the planets; Moon, Mars, Earth, Mercury and Jupiter. The katakana below read, Guest V. When I read that, something told me that meant Venus._

" _Do you think they mean us?"Rei asked, confused._

" _They must..." I said quietly._

" _And do you think V could mean Venus?"Rei added. Ami only nodded._

" _It has to… But there's only one way to find out. We need to go there." With that I got up and grabbed my jacket as well as my handbag. Rei followed suit. Luna jumped on the table._

" _This is too suspicious for coincidence. Please let me come with you to check it out. For all we know this may be a trap." Luna said. At the word trap I stopped in my tracks, growing tense._

" _It might be Luna, but we need to find out for sure." Rei and Ami nodded._

" _Lets go!" Luna jumped off the table as I picked her up._

" _Hold on!" All three of us raced up the steps, and out of the parlour._

" _Wa… Wait! Slow down!" Motoki's voice called after us, we ignored it. Once we were free from the building all three of us cried out at once._

" _Mars Power, Make up!"Rei cried as she transformed into Sailor Mars. Ami only a second behind her._

" _Mercury Power, Make Up!"_

" _Earth Nature Power, Make up!" I shouted. Around all the three of us a rush of wind blew as we changed. Within minutes we had arrived at the place listed in the advertisement. Entering it, our heels clicked against the wooden floors and immediately all of us were alert and wary. To our surprise the building seemed abandoned, yet polished floors smiled eerily at us. The high roof was arched neatly where groups of four ceiling lights decorated the entire hall. Over either side tables rested, hidden in the shadows of the large expanse. Above each table marble arcs towered as if shielding the tables below them with open hands where green curtains sat high and mighty._

 _In the distance a stage sat elegantly, free from the ceiling that shadowed the tables. Green curtains sat opened and pulled back, collected in leather bands. Two spotlights graced each side and resting on the stage at it's centre a Grand Piano, untouched by hands. To be honest it was beautiful, but somehow had a haunting feeling that seeped into my body, heart and soul. I grew tense. Something definitely didn't feel right about this, not even the slightest._

" _It seems that nobody's here." Ami said, voice low._

" _I agree. But I don't trust this. Stay on alert, both of you." Rei replied voice also low._

 _I felt Luna jump from my arms as she to walked around, tail twitching. That told me she was uneasy here. The silence only seemed to loom around us all. A moment later a sweet, array of music echoed through out the hall, but not like I had heard before. This time it was almost hypnotic. As the three of us went back to back, eyes drifting around the abandoned hall, the music seemed to increase a tempo while growing sweeter and more hypnotic as though trying to lure us into a dream._

" _Who's there?!" Rei called out, voice echoing. We listened, hoping for an answer. Nothing._

" _Who's there!" I called also, eyes looking to the left._

" _Moriko-Chan, Rei-Chan there! On the stage!" Ami's fearful voice cried._

 _We turned to face the stage. Before our eyes, the Piano had begun to play as a figure began to appear. As we watched a young man clothed in white and silver took form. His white hair, neatly styled in a low ponytail as is fell down his back. He wore a silver cloak that seemed to rest over his left shoulder and fanned out faintly_ _around him_ _. His perfectly gloved hands danced over the keys flawlessly as the same music resounded. As I watched. I felt the faintest stirring like I knew who this young man was and that I had met him once before_ _the longer I watched. His hands came to a pause, resting temporarily in his lap. He turned towards us, sky blue eyes watching silently._ _When he spoke his voice was soft, deep and smooth._

" _You will all become my puppets." He said, before returning towards the Piano. Once more I saw his eyes close as a sweet, hypnotic and seductive music whispered, humming around us. As I watched is silence, I could see Ami and Rei falling to it's hypnotic yet seductive embrace. And within moments, they had relaxed, arms now resting beside them. As if on command, Ami captured Luna, covering her mouth so she couldn't cry out, before tying her up on one of the tables. As this played before my eyes, the music still sang, But before I could react, I felt_ _two strong arms grab mine and force them behind my back._

 _I looked over my shoulder, to see Rei holding me. A blank expression adorned her face as though she had lost her will and soul._

" _Rei-Chan! Let go!" I cried, struggling against her flinching as her fingers tightened against my wrists._ _The music had ceased now, as Zoisite moved to his feet, coming towards me. His voice seemed to almost whisper._

" _How are you not affected by my music?" He asked, more to himself rather then me. I remained silent as those words struck me. He was right, as I heard the music I never felt once weakened or like I was going to loose to the power of the music._

 _He moved his hand towards me, three fingers raised now outstretched._

" _Give me your heart, also..." He said,_ _coming closer to me, only_ _to_ _stop_ _a few feet from where I rested._ _He_ _lowered his hand, so that it rested at his side lightly._ _As I watched him quietly, I could see that behind his surprisingly beautiful eyes he seemed to remembering something, even if it was just a flicker of a memory._ _The realisation in his eyes seemed to make the young man take a few steps back, as he watched me,_ _eyes shining with a mixture of emotions I wasn't able to place. It was a moment of silence before he spoke._

" _Princess, Mo...ri...ko..." His voice sounded surprised_ _,_ _yet I picked up kindness_ _and admiration_ _it held_ _. He moved towards me. As I watched his movements and looked into his eyes, the same feeling of familiarity with this man washed through me._ _Before my eyes, the same images I had experienced in a dream a few nights ago came back to me. The images where we were in a room as he played piano, as I watched_ _him,_ _his_ _embrace and something new. A sweet, tender music drifted in my memory. A song I had never heard before and a name. Before I had realised that word left my lips._

" _Zoi...Zoisite..." Inside of me a swirling of mixed feelings and emotions coursed through my body as I moved towards him for a moment._

 _Upon hearing his name, the young man's body movements grew relaxed, as a gentle, angelic smile crossed his lips that for some reason made my heart flutter and quicken._ _I_ _t was a smile I remembered so tenderly, a smile I felt like I had lived for years ago in my previous existence as the Princess_ _o_ _f Earth and Nature._ _The familiarity around this man called Zoisite grew stronger, but before I could speak he lifted his silver cloak and vanished_ _in a silver light._ _As_ _he did, I could see he was trying to make sense of our first meeting and trying to_ _make sense of a memory he may have_ _regained upon_ _seeing me_ _. The same look in my eyes told me where were in the same boat. I was at a loss, trying to make sense of that memory that I_ _had_ _see_ _n_ _about my past self and Zoisite._ _My voice dropped to a whisper._

" _I know that man..." For a few minutes I stood there in the silence, stunned and confused; unsure of why I was feeling like this. Call me crazy, but for some unknown reason I felt as though I could trust him. The sound of struggling snapped me from my haze, as I tensed eyes now scanning the area around me. Within moments I found where the sound was coming from._

" _Luna!" I cried out, running to her. She had been bound by rope and tape covered her mouth. Her black paw struggling to pull it off. Carefully I pulled the tape off as she gasped for air._

" _Thank you, Moriko..." As I set to untying the rope which bound her, not getting too far before Ami pushed me back._

" _Ami-chan! What are you doing?" She remained silent. A moment later the sound of two sets of rushing feet drew my eyes towards the far end of the hall. Usagi and Makoto stopped in their tracks and as if on cue, both Ami and Rei moved towards them, preparing to fight._

" _Moriko-Chan, help Usagi and Mako-Chan I can get free of these bonds now." she said, with that I nodded, moving towards my friends quickly. Within a minute I was at the side of both girls._

" _Moriko-Chan! You're ok." Usagi said happily._

 _Rei moved towards us, turning quickly as she prepared to strike. I moved away from her lunge as did Makoto and Usagi. Ami attacked this time, as I cartwheeled from her grasp. Staying alert, I could see both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury cornering my friends. Both fan kicked towards Makoto and Usagi, who were back to back._

" _You have to fight them!" I shouted._

" _Fight them? We can't fight our friends!" Makoto's stern voice replied, sharply. I stood between them._

" _You have to!" As soon as those words left my lips, I hit the floor, avoiding a kick from Rei. Both fled from another attack. Mercury went to Makoto, Mars, Usagi._

" _They're angry at us. We're sorry!" pleaded, kneeling on the floor, hands entwined, her eyes closed._

" _They are not angry! They..."_

" _Mars and Mercury are being controlled!" Luna said before I could finish. I moved indistinctly in front of Usagi. I drew the symbol of Earth in front of me, and silently brought my hands together in a prayer position, before opening them like a book towards Mars._

 _As I did the two light green butterflies that adorned my head came to life, they grew smaller, as a breeze formed from my hands._

" _Forest, whisper!" I cried as the sound of fluttering wings and sighing wind grew louder, forming a beam of green light as it raced towards Sailor Mars, who turned to the left, as my attack struck the wall behind her. This attack was mainly to scare the enemy, but it did well at hurting them to._

" _You need to transform, Usagi-Chan."_

" _This was a trap to lure all of us here!" Makoto exclaimed, preparing to transform._

" _Exactly. Now change!" I moved to stand in between them as they changed._

" _Jupiter Power, Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Both cried in sync. A moment later they were ready to fight next to me. As if prepared for this both of our friends attacked. Without speaking, I could see both Ami and Rei's attack form racing towards us. We avoided each attack. Once more I heard the sound of a piano play, but instead of the sweet, hypnotically seductive music I heard before, this sounded quicker and more rapid as if the speed had increased._

" _Not again..." I muttered quietly, so my friends couldn't here._

 _Moving to the music, Rei and Ami's fighting movements were perfectly synced, as they closed in on us._

" _Snap out of it, p-please!" I begged, somehow praying that my voice could break through to them._

" _We can't fight our friends, Moriko-Chan." Another attack and soon all three of us were on our knees crawling backwards. We hit something hard which said to me it was a table or wall of some sort. My eyes returned to the stage, and like before the same young man appeared at the Grand Piano._

" _Zoisite..." I muttered. His appearance this time wasn't like I had seen earlier, but one where he was determined to fulfil his main purpose and that was to make us his puppets. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury had now stopped in their tracks, still expressionless. The music ceased, and soon I had enough room to get to my feet. Before I had even taken one step, Sailor Jupiter rose, anger shining in her eyes. Her gloved hands now fists, as Zoisite walked towards us._

" _Why have you done this?!" Her voice growing sterner by the moment. Upon hearing this, the young man seemed unfazed, determination shining in his eyes as my friends joined him._

" _Give me you hearts also" His smooth, soft voice echoed._

 _I took a step forward so he could see me also. But his eyes were set on Jupiter, who stood defiant. Immediately I knew what Zoisite wanted._

" _Mako-Chan, be careful! He's after you!" Before I could react, Zoisite's arm raised, three fingers outstretched towards her. A purple light began to shine from his glove, as a shadow seeped into Makoto's soul. Her eyes grew dark, and soon her hands had dropped._

" _Mako-Chan!" Usagi turned towards her. A cold smile graced Zoisite's lips._

" _Don't you think it would be more entertaining for the Princess to die by your hands?" His tone said, dark. Hearing how different it sounded now from when he spoke to me, sent chills down my spine. His eyes drifted to me for a moment, but any confusion he had when he saw me earlier was no longer there._

 _A new coldness shone in his eyes, that said to me he saw me as the enemy. The familiarity I had felt around him earlier, now to was gone. He was the enemy, that much was for sure. Makoto stood behind Usagi, pulling her arms tightly behind her. At this rate both her and me were outnumbered._

 _I couldn't fight all of them, and I wouldn't try to. Once more Zoisite raised his hand towards us, aiming at me firstly/. The same eerie purple light shone from his glove, as it moved towards me. I could feel the darkness seeping into me and for a moment I felt like I had no control over my will, but then the same angelic smile passed behind my eyes, the smile I remembered from my previous existence._

 _That seemed to give me the courage to fight against the darkness that was trying to consume me. My will was mine once again._

" _I will never become yours to control!" My voice, sounding powerful and noble. As courage grew inside. My reaction didn't faze him, but the purple light faltered for a moment, fading._

" _Moriko-Chan! You're ok!"_

" _It seems I am." I said, even more confused then before. I shook away the haze that nearly devoured me. My eyes returned to him, as I prepared to defend Sailor Moon. Again Zoisite watched me intently, but as his glove glowed once more his attention was drawn to Usagi who stood silently beside me._

" _Maybe not, Sailor Nature. But your friends hearts are mine to control. Maybe I will take Sailor Moon's before using your friends to take you life as well." Fear slowly burst inside._

" _I would never harm Moriko-Chan! She's my friend!" Usagi's comforting voice echoed. I felt her move closer to me. I was relieved to hear her words. Once again, the same eerie light appeared on his fingers, but before I could push Usagi aside, I felt a rush of water hit me. That sent me backwards a few feet before I caught myself from collapsing. Wiping the water from my lips with the back of a glove my eyes turned towards Ami who was returning to a neutral position._

" _Ami-Chan..."Unable to fight my friends, all I could do was watch. But before Zoisite could touch Usagi, a man cloaked in black stood in front of her. He wore a mask of pure white._

" _Tuxedo Kamen?" The words left my lips as though in a sigh. Watching both men had locked arms in a monkey-like grip and were eyeing each other off. The same look of confusion shone in Zoisite's eyes. Even though I couldn't tell what he was seeing, I knew he was remembering something. Even Tuxedo Kamen's eyes shone with confusion._

" _Who're you?" A mature voice echoed. I held in a gasp. Only one person I had met had that voice. Chiba Mamoru._

 _As soon as those words were said, the light grew brighter and both men were sent flying backwards. I ran forward, unsure of who I should check to see if they were ok. A few seconds later both of them were rising to their feet._

" _What was that?" There was a ruffle of a cloak as Tuxedo Kamen left. The soft click of heels drew my eyes to Usagi who was going after Tuxedo Kamen. My eyes returned to Zoisite. He now was on his feet to._

" _I- know that, man..." His smooth, soft voice whispered. Lifting his cloak up he vanished in a silver light. The sound of soft thudding, drew my eyes away from where he once stood. Why had I still been watching him after everything that was witnessed here today? Shaking my head to try and clear my confused mine. I kneeled beside Ami as her eyes opened._

" _Ami-Chan are you ok?" She nodded slowly. I smiled, relieved to know she was back to normal again._

" _Yes. What happened?" Helping her up, I replied._

" _You were being controlled. But now everything is alright" She smiled._

" _I'm relieved."_

 _With that all my friends prepared to leave._

" _Moriko-Chan are you coming with us?" Rei asked, gently. I shook my head._

" _Not at the moment, but I will with you in a short while." Smiling encouragingly towards them, they nodded and left. Walking towards the stage, I took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened here today. Reflecting back on how Zoisite had looked at me when we first met and those memories I saw._

" _What could it all mean?" Confusion stirred as I sat down on the stool, turned towards the piano. It was as if, Zoisite's warmth lingered here still._

 _My eyes closed, as my fingers touched the keys. As if they had a mind of their own, they began to dance over the keys, as sweet notes slowly began to sing in the air around me. This was new, I had never known I could play piano. Playing this, I felt as though I had heard this song before and played it in my previous existence. Listening to the notes, I let those memories run behind my eyes for a few moments when a sudden bang ceased my playing. My eyes snapped open. Walking along the keys was Luna._

 _I placed my hands on my lap. Luna's tail twitched quickly, as she sat down in front of me. The look she gave me was one of irritation and annoyance._

" _Moriko-Chan why is it that you were immune to Zoisite's music when it took control of Ami-Chan and Rei-Chan, and not immune to his deadly Requiem?" The sharpness in her tone, caught me off guard._

" _I don't know why Luna. All I know is that his Requiem weakened me because I remembered I was the Princess of Earth and Nature. Because of that I fainted. As for today, I have no answers. Yet, seeing him today for some reason, he felt familiar to me. Like I knew him once upon a time." Luna growled._

" _We need to find answers for this! He is part of the dark kingdom and our enemy! You know this!" Her tone made fear grow inside of me. I swallowed._

" _Yet as his music took control of your friends, and he saw you. For a moment you both watched each other as if remembering something. Why did he not harm you beforehand?"_

" _Another answer, I don't understand, Luna. Everything is so confusing. I feel as though I am remembering more of my past with each moment that passes. More today..." My eyes fell to my hands which where in fists on my lap._

" _I see. We will have to look more into this. But I warn you, if you regain your full memories DON'T I mean DON'T fall for the enemy. He serves the dark kingdom!" Another growl._

" _I-I won't!" With that Luna jumped from the piano and walked out, leaving me to the lingering silence. My hands hovered over the keys again for a moment. As they became fists, I brought them against the keys as deep ugly notes escaped. With that I got to my feet, trying to fight off the fear that all my answers would be found soon enough._

 _Who I was. Who Zoisite was and why he was so familiar to me, even why I was like this. Yet a feeling of darkness washed over me, like I wasn't going to be part of Sailor Moon's fight against the dark kingdom soon and that I WAS going to become the enemy. I bit my lip hard and ran from the hall,. Hoping to escape this growing darkness and trying to run from my confusion. But I knew I couldn't no matter how much I tried._

" _I'm sorry, everyone!" My voice echoed in the darkness, fading with the wind._


	5. Moving On (Endymion X Moriko)

Moving On (Moriko X Endymion)

For me it felt as if everything I had lived for was no longer here. Around me trees seemed to grow darker as though grieving with me. The willow reeds, seemed to droop against the dark blue water, as I wiped away the last of my tears. I still couldn't believe the one I loved had betrayed me so deeply and shattered my heart into millions of pieces. Around me the sky had now grown dark, as storm clouds rumbled softly at me. Shakily I got to my feet, and made my way towards the small lake to wash away my tears.

Kneeling next to it, I let my hand gently grace the surface as a small ripple passed. Looking sadly back at me was my reflection, my dark blue eyes that once sparkled with summer joy, now shone dully as though all the joy had been taken from them. Beneath my eyes, small circles showed. How many days had passed since I last saw Zoisite as he left with Queen Beryl? How many days had I gone on crying? I didn't know and I didn't care. My grief for my beloved only grew with each day he was apart from me. The growl of thunder seemed to whisper to me, as my eyes turned skywards for a moment. The single rumble seemed to seep deep into every part of my body, as though welcoming me, almost comfortingly. Sighing sadly, my eyes once more returned to my lonely reflection.

My heart felt incomplete and my soul felt empty. As a soft, chilling breeze danced over the dark water, the longer I watched, the more my reflection faded. Watching it softly, the crystal surface seemed to grow and change. Within moments, I was looking at what felt like the story of my life. In the images I saw myself with Zoisite, as we shared happy, precious moments with each other. His warm, honey like laughter echoed in my ears as I saw us running hand in hand from winter rain. A faint smile came to my lips. I loved him so, so deeply. Another image and this time it was night. The silver moonlight sparkled casting our shadows adrift on the ground, as wind whispered comfortingly. He held my hands tightly in his. That was the night we first met.

I had be wandering the castle grounds and had gotten lost. It was late, and everyone had been asleep. Well I had thought they all were. But then Zoisite had found me, and as soon as he helped me up, warmth spread through both of us. He had turned towards me, with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'm glad to have found you, Princess Moriko. We were all worried about you." With that he had bowed and introduced himself to me.

"I'm sorry to have made you all worry. And it's nice to meet you, Zoisite." As the moon peeked over the trees our eyes met and when they did we both knew that it was love at first sight. His beautiful sky blues eyes shone with such warmth and kindness that I knew whenever I were around him, I knew I would be safe no matter what.

And from then on we grew closer and closer together as our love blossomed. Another scene seemed to sparkle on the crystal mirror. This time it was the day we made our vowels to each other and the day of our anniversary upon the first time we met. I hadn't seen my beloved for a few days and I was curious as to where he may have gotten to. I found myself in the hidden oasis where Zoisite had shown me. Candles seemed to be resting gently on lotus flowers while both red and white rose petals softly rested on the silver pond. The night had been aromatic with the soft smell of roses and evening jasmine. While the moon had been at her brightest. As I looked around Zoisite came to me as we shared an embrace.

"My love! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" That night joy sparkled in my eyes as Zoisite gently ran a finger down my cheek, tenderness in his touch and shining softly in his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry my love. I've been helping my friends and Prince Endymion. Along with that I created something for us." With that he softly held my hand in his.

"Tonight before I share this gift with you I want to make a vowel to you, my beloved Moriko. A vowel that I will never break." He drew my hand to his chest and looked deeply into my eyes. Under his gaze I had felt my cheeks growing hot. His hands had been warm and his heart beat strongly.

"In this vowel, I promise you that I will never betray you or ever leave your side. For you are my one and only. The one, I have never felt so happy with. The one, I want to spend all my life with, for my love for you is endless. With this vowel I give you my heart. Do you feel the same, my beloved Moriko?"

Hearing those words, tears pooled in my eyes. I had never so joyous in my life. His voice was warm and filled with utmost love and admiration. As those words sang in my ears, I knew I felt the same way back. I smiled and drew his hands towards my heart.

"Of course, my love. I have always felt the same way around you, Zoisite. In making this vowel to you, I to promise to never betray you or ever leave your side. You are my life, my one and only. The other half of me. My love is as endless as the heaven above." As the last of those words had left my lips, a smile had softly crossed Zoisite's lips.

"It is done." He replied, as he did I felt something being put onto my ring finger. It felt cool as snow.

The next moment our lips met, as our kiss turned passionate. I pulled him closer to me, as our kiss finally broke. In his ear I had whispered.

"I will hold you to that vowel, my beloved Zoisite."

"And I you." His voice sounded seductive almost, yet fall of eternal warmth. After that I pulled away, as his lifted my hand to his cheek. As my eyes followed that simple movement a glimmer caught my eyes. In the moonlight, a silver ring sat on my finger, where a small emerald gem smiled at me.

"It's beautiful. Thank you my love."

"You are truly welcome. This is perfect for you, princess of nature." he replied, smiling. I had let out a soft laugh, and blushed.

Zoisite held me closer to him. After that he took me to his room and taught me; A Requiem of Love. This song further sealed our vowels as he taught it to me. It was song that should either of us forget one another, by playing this we would remember our eternal love for each other and who were together. A soft smile passed my lips as I gently ran my finger over the last scene as it faded, the water now returning to its original smooth form. Peering into it once more I saw my lonely reflection. Fresh tears pooled in my eyes. We had been so truly and deeply in love with each other then, as once more the images of his betrayal flashed behind my eyes. Those tears I blinked away furiously. My hand hit the water as icy droplets splashed onto me, as a shiver escaped. That still cut too deep. Since then I had removed the ring from my finger and never wore it.

A crack of lightning whipped the sky as I jumped. I still wasn't ready to return to the castle. I doubted I ever would be again. That place held too many memories. I moved towards a tree, and moved my fingers for a moment. A small swirl of green leaves formed before they dropped. I wasn't in the mood to play with nature. I still hurt. Again I vowed to run from this betrayal no matter how many life times it took to forget my beloved Zoisite. I couldn't bare the thought of ever remembering him. He made his choice and that was to serve the dark kingdom. My grief was once more replaced by a burning hate towards Queen Beryl and anger towards Zoisite. A thought crossed my mind for a moment.

Perhaps it would be better if I joined the Dark Kingdom to destroy Queen Beryl from within. A dark smile seemed to cross my lips. I shook my head, trying to clear that dark thought. There was no way I'd ever serve her, even if it was just to destroy her. That would go against everything Endymion, and his generals believed in with me. It would go against what I believed in. I was of the Earth Kingdom and I would always be. My hands became fists for a moment. It would go against what Zoisite had believed in around me. I fell against a tree. The hard bark snapped me from my thoughts as a soft tear was heard. Immediately I knew it was my cloak that had torn as I removed it from my shoulders. A soft breeze caught it as it blew away. Around me the heavens opened up as icy rain poured down. Clutching my knees carefully I leaned against them, a cheek resting softly.

Closing my eyes, I felt myself being covered in a cloak of warm leaves as nature seemed to shelter me from the downpour. As of now, I felt as though I had no more tears to shed for Zoisite, but I knew my heart would always be broken. If by chance someone could heal it, then maybe I could forget Zoisite, but I doubted anyone could repair it. Darkness took me as I slept silently. But soon the sound of feet drew my from my haze slightly. Strong arms seemed to embrace my shoulders. _Zoisite?_ I thought sleepily. No it wouldn't be him. He was no longer here.

"Moriko? Moriko?" A concerned voice whispered as a soft shaking finally opened my eyes.

Beside me was a young man with long black hair looked at me, concern shining in his eyes. He was wearing a white cloak where red rose styled pads rested on each shoulder. On his fore head was a silver crown where a v styled tip rested.

"K...Kunzite what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I said, voice thick with sleep. A look of relief passed over his face for a moment as he pulled me closer to his chest, embracing me tightly.

"I'm glad you are safe, Princess." His gentle voice whispered in my hair. Letting me go for a moment, he removed the cloak from his shoulders and draped it around mine. As he did, my shivering ceased. In his arms I felt safe, as I clung to him.

"Th...thank you..." my eyes closed once more, as I felt myself being lifted up. I could feel the wind racing over us as we ran towards the castle.

Sleep took me again. Who knew I was so tired? I heard a soft murmuring of voices but soon they faded. When I came to a few hours later, I was still covered in Kunzite's cloak. Yet I felt dry. Maybe the servants had dried me off while I was passed out. Sitting up, I felt the softness of his cloak slip from me as I rubbed my eyes, erasing any weariness gained.

"I see you are awake now, Princess." Kunzite's voice said, drawing my eyes towards him. He looked like he had barely slept. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for carrying me here."

"Of course. You gave all of us a scare running off like that. You were gone for almost a week. Master Endymion, and all of us were worried."

My eyes grew wide for a moment.

"I was gone for that long?" He nodded, Eyes gentle and worn. I hadn't known my disappearance had worried everyone. Especially Endymion.

"When I found you, every part of you was shivering. I was worried we'd come too late." As if to make sure I was really there, Kunzite rested on my bed faintly as he embraced my tightly from behind.

"I'm glad you are safe, Moriko." his words seemed to soothe my aching heart a little as I let him hold me, my arms crossing over my chest as if hugging him back.

"Thank you for your concern, Kunzite. I am sorry I worried you so." I felt his grip tighten before releasing me.

"It's ok. Your here now. That's what counts, Princess." His weight lifted off my bed, as he placed a soft kiss on my head. A small smile passed my lips. Kunzite had always been incredibly kind to me, even if he didn't show it. Before I fell in love with Zoisite, I had some feelings for Kunzite, though I ignored them. Now hearing his voice and kind words, I felt them return faintly. Even though they did, my heart still felt broken and still ached. My eyes fell to my lap as fresh tears threatened to form.

"Moriko, are you ok?" He caught my chin and softly lifted it up so I could see into his beautiful dark eyes. I nodded slightly.

"I...I'm ok. Its just… my heart hurts so much...I want this pain to go away. I want to forget him… forget Zoi...site..." At the mention of his name, Kunzite's kind eyes grew hard and cold. I knew he had never forgiven my for choosing Zoisite over him. Even his faint smile faded, lips now in a straight line.

"It's love. You can't make it go away. His betrayal broke your spirit. Broke your loving. tender and warm heart. Broke your innocent soul. His betrayal was uncalled for. If I had been with you, I would've defended you with my life rather then betraying you! I will let Master Endymion know you are awake now."

With that he, picked up his cloak, refastened it and turned on his heels and left. The sudden stiffness of his posture seemed to lash into me like a barbed whip, burying deeply into open wounds. My eyes followed him.

"I'm so, so sorry Kunzite. Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered. It was true I had been the one who hurt him, especially after choosing Zoisite over him. All of Endymion's four generals were good friends with each other and with him. I had seen how well they worked together and how often they smiled around each other. I had heard their laughters mixed as one. But now, only three generals remained. Kunzite was one, Jadeite and finally Nephrite. Each skilled and loyal to a fault, especially with Endymion.

Kunzite was a skilled swordsman and often taught Endymion the best way to use a sword. Yet, he had taught me a few things to. But I never needed a sword or dagger. Before Zoisite, I had once liked Kunzite and I knew he had liked me back, but since that day he had never forgiven me. Silence hung in the air above me, as my mind drifted back to the day when I had witnessed each general training and Kunzite teaching Endymion. The time after I had chosen Zoisite. I had been walking the grounds and had passed by. The sound of swords clashing and warm laughter had drawn me towards them.

The sun had been shining and a gentle breeze sighed with the trees. Birds chirped and the air was filled with the smell of Springtime. I watched quietly a small distance away from them, and saw they were training. Kunzite was teaching Endymion about the appropriate footing and how to block a swing from another's sword. Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite were watching quietly and soon all burst out laughing, as Endymion lowered his sword.

"Your blocking and footwork need to improve, Master." Kunzite had said, a smile on his lips.

"I see. It would seem so. I need more practise then..." had come his reply. Seeing them smiling, laughing and them getting along with each other had warmed my heart and warmed my entire body.

The friendship they all held was something to treasure and something I never forgot, not then and not now. I had been found out by then and was taken towards the group. Zoisite near me, Kunzite beside me, Endymion opposite to me while Nephrite and Jadeite stood near him. All were smiling at me and all were kind.

"Princess, Moriko. I see you have caught us in a training session." Nephrite had said. I smiled shyly.

"I didn't mean to. I was just walking the grounds. When I heard the swords and laughter, I followed it and ended up here. Sorry to interrupt." It was Endymion who had laughed at my reaction. His smile made me shiver faintly.

"Not at all, Moriko. We are finished here now." Kunzite laughed and moved towards me.

"Master Endymion's footwork and block isn't the best yet. He still has much to learn." I had smiled then, watching him gently.

"Haha. Maybe I should check on you all more often..."

"That may want to make all of us improve on our skills more, Princess. But if you would like we could teach you."

"I'd like to see that." As his words sank into me, my eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Wait, what?" Once more warm laughter surrounded me, before Kunzite had rested a hand on my shoulder. He nodded once and looked back to Endymion.

"Then we will improve more, so you can see. Forgive me for speaking out of term Master Endymion, but do you not agree that it would be good for Princess Moriko, to learn to use a weapon?" Endymion's eyes grew wide with surprise. Before he could speak, Nephrite's voice broke the sudden silence.

"She does not need to, Kunzite. She is a Princess and should never have to raise a sword." Even though his voice was cold, I picked up on the faintest touch of concern. I stuttered when I spoke.  
"Per...perhaps he's right, Endymion. I do not think I will ever need to use a sword or raise one." I took a step back. Endymion took a few steps towards me, he nodded at Kunzite.

"You may not need to Princess, but at least have a go." His gentle voice said.

"Ma...Master! Why?" Nephrite's eyes grew stern as he looked at me.

Endymion had ignored his General for a moment. Smiling at me, he rested both hands on my shoulder. Somehow that had given me courage.

"It might be good for you to learn, Moriko." I nodded.

"I will, try. But I am not as skilled or as strong as you or your generals, Endymion." I had whispered, fear growing for a moment, as my eyes spotted Nephrite's. They still shone with coldness, even his lips were set straight.

"You might be one day, Princess." This time it was Jadeite who moved towards Endymion. Even though he was quiet, he still was as skilled as the rest of his friends and master. Nephrite glanced around us all once more before he left.

"You all think I can do this?" My voice was barely audible, but loud enough they all could hear it. They all smiled once.

"Yes. We know you can." Zoisite's gentle voice said.

"Thank you." Seeing their confident smiles, gave me the courage I needed.

"I will do my best!" Since that day, I took lessons with all three generals and Endymion. The only one who didn't offer to help was Nephrite. I knew he was concerned about this, but I wanted to show him I was ok and that I could do it.

Reflecting on that memory I felt my joy grow for a moment, but then it faded. Seeing Zoisite's kind smile, poured salt into my wounds. I clutched my chest. This pain, hurt so much. So, so much. No matter how much I longed to forget him, the more those memories returned. I got to my feet. By now the moon had well risen and almost everyone was asleep. My feet were silent against the castle floors as I found myself in his room. Zoisite's room. A new weakness swept through me, as my eyes drifted around the empty room. The curtains were still open and fluttering in the wind, his piano rested untouched by his hands and even his bed was perfect.

In stunned silence, I moved towards it. His betrayal cutting deeper and deeper with every step I took, until I could walk no more and collapsed on his bed. Softness welcomed me like a blanket as I held one of the pillows. His scent was still there. Clean, fresh and like the smell of spring roses. As I hugged it, I felt myself fall into a dark sleep. No memories, no dreams, just blackness. I felt the pillow grow damp beneath me as I slept. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe, just maybe I could move on and finally forget him if not, keep running until I can run no more. The sound of footsteps drew me from my dreary sleep as a servant came in. My eyes watched quietly as she placed the food down near me.

"Here is something for you to eat, Princess Moriko. Have it when you feel up to it." She bowed once and left as the door closed behind her softly. I eyed the food but then my eyes drifted around the silent room.

In my arms I still held the pillow from last night. The smell of damp leaves and Earth danced beneath my nose. It seemed as though I had fallen asleep in Zoisite's room last night. Once more I hugged the pillow tightly, as my cheek rested against it. I smiled sadly. Even though I had no more tears to shed, grief still held a deadly grip on me. I could feel my stomach growl hungrily, but I didn't want to eat. For a while I sat in the looming silence, unable to make my body move a single muscle as my arms grew slightly sore from clutching his pillow too tightly. The day passed into the next, and soon once again they blurred together. Opening my eyes, Night time smiled at me, as streaks of moonlight softly danced through the curtains, lighting the floor in silver. Finding strength inside, I pulled myself off the bed and took a few steps forward until I reached the windows.

Evening breeze sighed softly in the trees around me, as the weak smell of Evening Jasmine wafted in the room. A soft flutter of wings drew my eyes to a nearby tree. In the shadows, a white owl hooted, as though he were seeing if I was still here. His golden eyes blinking kindly. I held out my arm as he flew towards me, landing carefully on the sill beside me. I ran two of my fingers softly against his back. His silken feathers seemed to soothe my loneliness.

"Hoot. Hoot." He cried, as he playfully nibbled my fingers with his beak. I laughed.

"I'm feeling a little better now, Winter. Thank you." With that he flapped his wings twice and flew off.

I watched him for a moment. A soft smile on my lips. Maybe a walk in the evening air may help me a little more. Not looking around the room I was in, I closed the door, making sure I made no sound as I walked through the castle, until I was out in the beautiful blackness of the night. Rubbing my arms for a moment, I paused eyes looking to the sky. A moment later, I took once step and then another and another until I was walking naturally. Around me, small emerald leaves trailed at my feet as if playing as once more I smiled, as a small burst of joy rose inside of me. As if to try and help it grow I took a few steps before running a small distance.

And to my relief, that burst of joy grew a little more. When I stopped, I found myself in the garden where the swan water feature shone dully. I grew still as I looked around the small garden. Even though my heart still ached, something told me that I couldn't grieve forever. Already I had grieved for too long and worried too many people. In my grief the nature around me had grown darker and less beautiful and now as this joy slowly spread, I could see life was slowly coming growing more beautiful again. Walking forward, I glanced at the silver water shining in the pond beneath the two swans.

My finger touched the water as a closed water lily bud bloomed, opening it's dark purple petals towards the moon above and towards me. I smiled, quietly. A soft crushing of crisp grass drew my eyes towards a lone figure. He was tall, clothed in white and his eyes watched me quietly.

"Moriko. I'm glad to see you out and about." A soft, mature voice said, as the figure moved towards me.

"Endymion, yes. I am now. Thank you." I replied, as I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are." He embraced me, tenderly. It was a hug mainly one of relief then anything else, for I had worried him and his generals deeply. Somehow in his arms I felt a little better, and for that moment my heart stopped aching. He was always so kind and gentle towards me. Ever since we were young.

"Again I am truly sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok. You're better now, I hope." As he pulled away from me, so he could look into my eyes. I looked at the lily. More had bloomed now as their gentle aroma shrouded the late evening. I sat down on the stone bench, next to the soft pouring water. Endymion joined me.

"I do feel a little better, Endymion. But my heart still aches when I think of his betrayal. I thought that nightmare I had prior to it, was nothing more then a nightmare..."

"Sometimes nightmares come true, but even if that is so, I lost a good friend and you lost the love of your life. But I'm sure he had his reasons..."

"I know he would have. He wouldn't betray us unless it was because he had no other choice."

"Maybe..." Once more I rubbed my arms.

"Are you cold, Moriko?"

"A little. But I'm sure I'll be ok." I felt a warm cloak get put over my shoulders as I pulled it tighter.

"Take this just to be safe."

"Thank you." For a little while we just sat there together enjoying what remained of the evening and enjoying the Silence. Around him I felt myself return to normal even if it was just for a few moments.

When the moon finally began to retreat, I could feel myself nodding off, enjoying Endymion's warmth and just being around him. Since I could remember we had always looked out for one another even though we were not of the same blood. And now, he was the one looking out for me. I knew Zoisite's betrayal had hurt him a little bit, but he never seemed to show it. I felt my head fall lightly against his shoulder as he watched me tenderly.

"You are welcome, Moriko. Now get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings all of us. Who knows, one day Zoisite will return to you and to all of us."

With those words echoing in the back of my mind, I held onto the hope that what he said was true. From then on things seemed to get better with each sunrise and sunset that passed. Each day that pain began to fade little by little, but it never fully left me. When a new day dawned, I woke up. No longer grief stricken, as warm sunlight danced over my eyes. Yes, I still remained in my beloved room some nights, others my own. Last night I was in his. Yet each time I entered the room, my pain returned for a moment, but then those words Endymion had said returned. Endymion… He had done so much for me recently and once again, I felt us growing closer.

It was Autumn now and the nature around me, turned to shades of gold, red, auburn, orange even crimson painted the trees like a colourful canvas. Leaves fell softly, as I created little cyclones. My eyes were slowly beginning to light up again as joy returned. I quietly reflected over everything that happened recently. A pile of golden leaves rested at the base of a maple tree as I sat down carefully. The crisp crackle of them, drew my eyes to the horizon. In the distance the faint shadow of the castle loomed as those glancing far into the heaven for an answer. Beside me a red fox sat, eyes sparkling as she watched the leaves floating down from the tree, pouncing as if trying to catch them.

I laughed. She looked so adorable playing with them. Creating a small cyclone I let her chase after each leaf as she jumped into a small mound and disappeared from sight.

"Autumn!? Autumn!?" A moment later the fox popped it's head out of the mound. I sighed with relief getting up and moving towards her. I picked her up. She was a little heavy. Lowering her down to the ground next to me, I patted her for a moment, before she dashed away. Even though the air was cool, the sun was still warm as it kissed my skin. For a few hours I softly closed my eyes, as sunlight shone down upon me. The soft crunching of leaves made my eyes flutter open. Before me, the face of Endymion watched me, his eyes tender.

"May I please join you?" I nodded.

"Of course." Carefully he sat beside me.

"It's a truly beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked, eyes looking at the nature surrounding us.

Shimmers of many leaves and dew seemed to twinkle in the warm beams of sunlight. My eyes followed his as I looked around to.

"Haha. Yes, it is indeed." The soft rustles of leaves around us, said to me that all the animals here, were enjoying this day as much as a I was. A soft smile passed my lips for a moment, before I spoke. Turning so I could look at Endymion fully.

"Endy...Mion I am truly sorry for how I've been behaving these past months. It's just after seeing the one I loved betraying me, my grief and anger had gotten the better of me. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

It took a few moments before he realised I was speaking to him. When he did, he turned to me and smiled softly before he pulled me close to his chest. My head softly rested on his heart.

"It is ok, Moriko. You were only expressing how you felt. It would have been worse for you if you hadn't released your feelings. If that were to happen, you may not be here anymore. So I forgive you. Now smile, for my sake. I hate seeing you so sad." His long fingers gently held my chin drawing my eyes up as I looked at him. His dark eyes were kind as he watched me, but I knew he was a little saddened to. Seeing that, I made a smile come to me lips. To me, smiling felt almost natural around him now, as it once had with Zoisite and always was around the last three generals.

"I am truly sorry. How is this?"

"It is much better. I love seeing you smile, Moriko. It makes me happy, to see it. Yet even after everything you went through, you've barely changed. That shows to me how strong you truly are, Princess." Hearing those words, I felt my eyes grow hot as a few silver tears slid down my cheeks. A minute later I felt my face bury into his arms, as a few soft sobs passed my lips. I hadn't known how I had changed or how strong I had been throughout this. Endymion tightened his arms around me a little more as if in comfort.

As I sobbed silently, I could feel the wounds in my heart slowly healing as memories flashed behind my eyes. All the good times I had shared with my beloved and even his betrayal. I knew deep in my heart that he had only done it to save me, only now as I cried did I realise his reason.

"Zoi...site I'm so, sorry I couldn't protect you...But thank you for saving me." I softly murmured against Endymion's steadily beating heart. He gently patted my back.

"It's ok, Moriko. Everything will be ok." Those words helped me to believe in them.

For a little while we just stayed like that, until finally the last of my grief washed away. When I pulled away from Endymion, he softly wiped the last of my tears away and softly smiled at me.

"Thank you, Endymion. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you, so much."

"You are truly welcome, Princess." He stroked my cheek tenderly for a few moments before his lips sought mine. I was caught off guard for a moment, but soon kissed him back. He had done so much for me and I was grateful. When we broke, I felt my heart beat quicken a little more. What had I just done?

As I watched him, somehow I felt my pain finally fade. A cyclone of mixed feelings bloomed inside of me, but before anything else happened, Endymion helped me to my feet. His hand softly holding mine.

"We should get back, Moriko. It has gotten late." As he spoke to me, his voice was surprisingly mature. My eyes drifted to the sky. The clear blue sky from earlier now streaked with purples, golds, reds and soft orange hues.

"Ye...Yes. We should." With that both of us returned to the castle, still hand-in-hand. For a while we stayed away from each other, as I tried to work out my feelings once more.

Some much had happened recently. And only now was I becoming away of my feelings towards Endymion. I felt silly. My heart was Zoisite's not his, but if that was so then how come I felt myself being attracted to Endymion? My heart couldn't already be healed could it? Frustrated I once more found myself in my beloveds room. But this time grief didn't devour me. Silently I walked around his room, my hand running over his piano as a few soft keys resounded in the silence. I took a few moments to sit down at it, remembering everything I loved about him. His kindness, his smile, his tenderness and his gentle laughter.

"I won't ever forget you, Zoisite. I know you did what you had, to save me and for that I thank you. I will get you back, I promise." I said softly, eyes once more opening.

Pushing my cloak behind me, softly I got to my feet. Moving to a spare part of his room, I smiled. With a swift movement, two light green daggers appeared in my hand. Before I did anything, I had to make sure there was plenty of room. There was. Remembering everything I had been taught I set to practising them once again, in hopes to forget my swirling emotions as I thought of Endymion. Stepping carefully I set to striking the air gently, as everything Kunzite had taught me played in the back of my mind. Each movement was strong and graceful to the point that if I were in a battle I would have a good chance of defeating my opponent.

My cloak moved with me gracefully, as it raised with every movement. The sound of footsteps drew my eyes to the doorway. Watching me quietly, with a soft smile on his face was Kunzite. His dark eyes shining with joy as he walked towards me. I lowered my arms, daggers still clutched tightly in my hands.

"Kunzite." I said quietly. He only nodded. His long hair barely moving with him.

"It seems that you remember all that you have been taught, quite flawlessly. Each movement was correct. You looked truly beautiful, Princess." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, for being such a wonderful teacher." He bowed respectfully.

"You are very welcome, Moriko." I nodded towards him. He moved towards me, as his gloved hands softly caught my wrists. The next moment, he took my daggers away.

"You do not need them now. As your training is finished, I believe."

"It is now, thank you." With that he rested both daggers on Zoisite's piano gently. With that, he embraced me for a moment, before leaving. His kindness showing, as he glanced back at me for a moment. Once his footfalls fell distant, I smiled to myself. My heart was now clear.

Even though I deeply loved Zoisite, it was time for me to move on. And for that I had Endymion. His gentle heart had finally helped mine to heal, and in doing that I could move on, but I made a promise to myself there and then. No matter what happened, Zoisite would always hold my heart and that I would get him back one day. Even if It meant I had to take Queen Beryl down to free him from her clutches. And as long as I had Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite by my side I would be at peace. Nothing would change that.

Yet amongst this, somehow I felt as though all our loyalties were going to be challenged and some would lose the battle that was sure to follow.


	6. Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 1

Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 1:

( _Present)_

As each day came and went, I still couldn't make sense of why Zoisite had felt so familiar to me or why it seemed that the more monsters my friends and I fought the more I felt as though the growing darkness was coming closer to me. Enough that soon, I wouldn't be able to stop it from consuming me. Once more fear grew inside of me as I made my way to school. Today the sky was clear and sunny as a soft breeze blew my hair around me. I had woken early as a feeling of uneasiness had pulled me from a dreamless sleep. This feeling though wasn't warm it was cold as though something was going to happen.

Already my friends and I had encountered more of Queen Beryl's servants, the latest being a young man with long black hair who often came after us and had even tried to turn Usagi against us. The strongest of the four generals. For a while all of us had been scared we had lost her, but to our relief Usagi had fought off the monster inside of her. As I remembered that time, I had never felt so scared for a friend. By the time I had arrived at school, the soft chatter of voices snapped me from my haze. Taking off my usual shoes and putting them in my locker, I took out another pair that was only used for inside the school. Quietly I entered my home room and to my surprise the air seemed tense. Students turned towards me coldly.

"Goo...Good Morning, everyone!" I said, trying to be cheerful. No reply. As they parted, I noticed Ami talking to a few of them. I took a step back as the last couple of weeks raced before my eyes. I remembered the day Ami was taken by Kunzite. The last memory passed behind my eyes as I saw my friend siding with Kunzite.

"Dark Power, Make up!" she had cried. Soon she was adorned in black and dark blue. She had attacked us and before anything else happened she had disappeared with Kunzite. I found myself back in my home room, students staring bitterly at me.

"Ami...Chan..." She smiled coldly at me. As the sound of feet drew my eyes behind me, I saw Usagi. She was rushing towards Ami, only to stop next to me.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi's joyous voice said. A new face turned towards her, coldly. I had learned that, the young girl's name was Naru Osaka.

"You dare dress Ms Mizuno so casually?" Her voice said icily.

"Good Morning, Ms Tsukino. I thought since I didn't want to miss school, I would come. So I brainwashed our classmates"

Ami's laughter was cold and cruel. The classes passed slowly as Usagi and I stayed near each other trying to remain calm throughout. As I watched Usagi quietly, I could see her eyes were shining with great sadness. I could see how lonely she felt. During lunch time, I made my way to Usagi as she silently got to her feet. Around us, classmates made their way towards Ami, putting all their tables together. None even seemed to notice we were there. I wrapped my arms around Usagi trying to comfort her in a friendly hug. It seemed to catch her off guard.

"Mo...Moriko-Chan! What are you doing?" she asked. I only laughed gently.

"I'm trying to cheer you up with a friendly hug!" I pulled away and took her delicate wrist. A smile crossed my lips.

"Let's have lunch together! So we don't eat alone! Come on!" Pulling her behind me, we made our way to the roof of our school. When we arrived I took a seat on one of the square benches, and patted it beside me. A moment later, some joy returned to Usagi's eyes as a smile crossed her face.

"Thank you, Moriko-Chan!"

"Sure. Unlike our classmates I won't leave you alone, I promise!" Again I smiled. We sat peacefully together chatting as we ate our lunch together. When we finally finished and returned to class, I spent the rest of our lessons next to her, so she wasn't sad. When the school bell finally sounded and class let out both of us packed up our books, preparing to leave.

"Thank you for being there today, Moriko-Chan! I appreciate it! Now will you be coming to the Karaoke Parlour?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You're welcome and not right now, I have a few assessments to finish off before tomorrow. But once I'm done I will be there." Waving good bye I left.

Walking silently to my home, the same uneasy feeling returned in the pit of my stomach. Trying the best I could to ignore it I set to focusing on what I still had to do. Arriving at my home, I slipped out of my normal shoes and headed to my room. Removing the required books from my bag, I scattered them on my desktop, before finding my assignments.

"Before I do this, I should make something to drink." my voice softly said in my room. The whispered flutterings of curtains in my room, gave me a sense of silent peace as a gentle breeze blew. The air filled with the smell of coming rain. After making some Japanese Tea for myself, I prepared to finish off my assessments.

By the time I had finished, I took a moment to look at the clock that rested on my desk it only showed 4:45pm. With a content thud of the last of my books closing my eyes drifted to the outside as I saw the sun still shining lightly around me, although grey clouds were slowly dancing across the sky. Getting to my feet for a moment, I walked around my room, waking up my legs.

"I'm finally finished. Now time to see Usagi-Chan!" Smiling contently, I packed up my books and assignments, gently packing them away to make sure my papers wouldn't tear. A few minutes later I had changed my clothes and rested my bag on my desk chair. Before I left though, I closed my windows in case rain came later. Switching shoes once again, I pulled my white jacket closer to my chest for extra warmth.

Before I had gotten far, I had to stop to catch my breath. I didn't even know why I was a little short of breath. A soft ringing drew my eyes to my hand bag, as I pulled out my phone. Flipping it open, I bought it to my ear.

"Hello?" In reply I heard the frantic voice of Ami. Immediately I was put on alert.

"Moriko-Chan, please help me! I think I'm in trouble. I can't get hold of our friends, please help me!" Fer burst inside of me as well as the feeling of darkness. How could she be in trouble? Today she seemed fine to a point. Cold towards Usagi and I but now she sounded like she was back to her usual self.

"What do you mean you can't get hold of our friends?"

"I… I don't know. Can you please help me?! You're the only one I can count on."

"Ami-Chan what do you mean? Where are you?"

"Please help me. Queen Beryl knows I'm free from her control and now monsters are attacking me!"

"Ami-Chan! Where are you?"

"At the amusement park. Hurry!" The line dropped as my phone flipped closed. Within seconds I was running towards the only amusement park I knew that resided here.

"Earth Nature Power, Make Up!" I cried. A rush of wind and leaves surrounded me as I transformed into Sailor Nature. Minutes later I had arrived at Mokuba Amusement park. Running through the crowd I called out to her.

"Ami-Chan! Ami-Chan! Ami-Chan!" A lone figure rested near the front carousel. I smiled and raced towards it. Ami stood, clutching her phone tightly. She looked as though she had be running for her life. Slowing down, I walked towards her.

"Ami-Chan! I found you! I'm so relieved!" Joy shone in my eyes. She looked unharmed. As she heard her name, her eyes slowly found their way to my face as her phone dropped.

"Moriko-Chan! Thank goodness. I'm safe." Her kind eyes seemed to smile at me. But as I watched her, uneasiness washed through me. As if in mockery the sky turned grey around us as black clouds rolled by. I took a step back, darkness consuming me for a second as fear grew. As I watched in stunned silence, Ami's soft expression changed as a cold smile came to her lips.

"Dark Power, Make up!" She cried, revealing a black watch on her wrist. As those words left her mouth, I knew I had been tricked.

Dark blue rose petals violently swirled around her, as her light scout uniform grew dark. Her bow, expanded around her, now covered with black lace and stiff, Her delicate shoulders to, were covered in black lace. Adorning her head was a tiara, but now longer golden but darker. Even her eyes shone with utmost anger. In her gloved hand, an ice blue sword shone, cruelly at me. Immediately I went to a defensive pose. There was no way I could fight my friend. I had formed a bond with her since my first day at Juuban Municple Junior High and since then it had only grown.

"Ami...Chan… I thought you were free from the Dark Kingdom's control!" She smiled coldly.

"I never was. But I was asked to lure you here." I blinked.

"Why did you say you were? What do you mean?"

"I lied. I used your kindness for me, against you. In fact it was too easy. Your large heart would stop at nothing to protect me. Now, you are going to lose it." A cold laugh passed her lips. Tightening my fists, I fought back tears that threatened to pool in my eyes. She was wrong.

"You're wrong, Ami-Chan!"

"Am I? You will see soon enough. Now prepare to fight me." She drew her sword to her eyes as she ran two fingers against it's edge.

A gust of wind surrounded it as a purple aura came from it.

"I won't fight a friend!"

"Then allow me to take you quietly. I'm sure you won't mind that."

"I won't go with you, Ami-Chan!"

"So you chose the hard way then?" With that she swung her sword, as a blade of darkness struck. I barely avoided it.

Ami-Chan, stop please!" This time water hit me, as I raised my arm to protect myself.

"Ugh..." I moved a few feet back.

"I'm not going to until you can fight no more." As she walked forwards swing after swing she cut through the air like blades of glass. Some attacks water, some not. Each time she attacked I barely stopped them.

"Leaf storm, Cyclone!" I cried as a flurry of razor leaves raced towards Ami. She deflected it with her sword. As she prepared to strike me, I closed my eyes for a moment. _Nature, help me!_ A soft rustling of leaves whispered, I felt something form in my hands. Raising my arms, two light green daggers had formed, shining faintly in the darkened sky. My eyes shone with surprise as the soft two tone glint of each dagger shone softly at me.

The hand was spring green in colour while the blade with ice green in colour. The soft hand grips rested comfortably in both of my hands. To my surprise they weren't bulky but quaint, enough that I could fight with them effectively and efficiently without running the risk of getting my palms cut. Before the sword met the handle two silver quillions delicately graced each side of the handle, reachind down almost like wings. In the centre of them a single emerald rose shaped gem rested, giving my weapon an almost elegant appearance. The shine of silver seemed to blend in with both the ice green and spring green of the daggers.

As my eyes ran over the two daggers that rested in both hands, they fell on a single, delicate curve that appeared slightly before the centre of the blades. After a few inches or so, my daggers became straight again. For a single moment, I forgot I was battling Dark Mercury some how intrigued by the weapons that shone in both hands. The trill of a sword against them drew my intrigue to the battle at hand. With a single movement I deflected her attack. Ami's eyes now shone with surprise. I could feel my hands clutching the daggers tighter, adjusting to this new gift I had gained. Somehow as I held them, I felt complete. Like I had always had them with me. I moved into a fighting position, preparing for Ami's next attack.

Dark Mercury lunged once more, as I elegantly avoided it moving to her left.

"What is this?" Ami asked quietly.

I prepared to attack her as she barely blocked it. A smile crossed my lips now as for a moment, a memory flicked. In it I was training with someone, his smooth movements seemed to match my own.

"You have improved greatly since our last training, Princess Moriko. Your footwork is correct. Your block is good also." The smooth, soft voice said. I froze. I knew that voice. It was the same voice Kunzite had when we first met him. I felt something strike me as I blinked. Letting my eyes adjust for a moment, it took me a few seconds to focus on who had attacked me.

"You seem distracted, Moriko-Chan." Ami's cold voice said to me, as she moved backwards, preparing for another attack. The sound of rushed footfalls drew my eyes behind me. Stopping a few feet away was Usagi and her friends. Their eyes grew wide with fear.

"Moriko-Chan!" Usagi cried.

I let my weapons drop, as I swiftly moved towards them. Without thinking, I drew a medium circle with my left hand as a flurry of leaves grew larger until they formed a light green shield. Thrusting it forward, with both hands I threw it towards them.

"Moriko-Chan, wait!" Rei called. I ignored her cry.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. With that I returned to Ami, only to be thrown into a tree.

"Ah..." My body hit it hard as I was left winded.

"You should have stayed alert, Ms Komorebi." Ami's sudden change of name made me speechless.

"Ami-Chan, enough!" I gasped out. She walked towards me.

"Sacrificing yourself to protect your precious friends. How foolish." As she swung her sword I felt more blades of water and darkness crashed into me one after the other. I could feel myself growing tired and unable to protect myself from anymore of her attacks, I felt myself blackout. A black abyss danced behind my eyes. Yet amongst this, I could feel darkness growing inside of me. An increasing heat and new evil seemed to soak into me as I heard the faint murmur of a female voice. Trying with all my might, I tried focusing on it but as I did something shone behind my eyes. Somehow I felt as though this was possibly another of my memories. As moments passed by the scene came into view.

Around me I saw a ruined castle. It was the same one I had seen in one of my other memories. But instead of golden allures of warm light, the soft chatter of servants or the grandness of the halls as I had witnessed prior, this time the beautiful halls were crumbled, most were fallen and a sense of growing fear seemed to be everywhere I turned. Once more I saw myself wearing a three tone gown, and silver tiara. My dark blue eyes seemed saddened as the soft click of my heels echoed eerily in what remained of my home. In the eeriness I heard a cry of anguish and followed it, fear bursting rapidly. As my heart beat grew louder and louder in my chest I raced towards where the sound had come from.

When I finally stopped, I found myself on the farthest side of the castle. I let out a cry of anger. Shakily I took a step inside the ruined room and immediately fell to my knees. Everywhere I looked I could see the bodies of four men. All of which I knew. My eyes fell to a man clothed in white. He was trapped beneath a pillar,

"Zoi...Zoisite!" I cried. Tears falling from my eyes, now travelling to the other men.

"Nephrite! Jadeite! Kunzite!" I couldn't stop myself from shaking. All of these men were people I knew, who I trusted. Friends I could count on and cared for. Not only that, they were the Four Generals of the Earth Kingdom.

"No!" I shouted as more tears fell. My hands now fists. I heard the sound of footfalls, and through my tears weakly turned towards them. Before me stood Endymion, his eyes barely showing any emotion at all as his eyes drifted to the ruined room around us. Beside him, a young woman stood. Adorning her forehead a crescent moon softly shone. I felt as though I knew her. She clung onto Endymion's arm, smiling. I bit my lower lip. No this couldn't have happened, not like this! I wouldn't believe it! Somehow I found my voice.

"ENOUGH!" I cried out, falling forward. Nails running over the floor as I shook uncontrollably. This was one memory I wished to never remember, it was filled with too much pain and grief. That day I had lost my kingdom, my friends and my beloved. A moment later, it faded. Once more, blackness danced over my eyes.

I could feel myself coming to, though barely.

"Have you recovered then?"The same voice whispered. The heat I felt moments ago, seemed to intensify as the pain and increasing darkness washed through me..

"Ugh!" I felt tears beginning to burn in my eyes.

"Oh? What's this?" As the last word left her lips I felt as though I was being suffocated, as the evil around me seemed to intensify. Growing heavier with each moment, that ticked by. The heat seemed to fade faintly, but not before I heard an eerie moan. I felt myself slowly growing weaker as I tried to fight whatever this evil was trying to take control of who I was. My will and my soul.

"E...eno...ugh..." I could barely pass the words through my lips. A heaviness seemed to be resting on my chest growing more intense as it came closer, as it did I felt as though I was being cut but jagged glass. Again those tears heated my eyes. A painful cry, echoed as the evil around me grew too strong. I could hear a cold laughter in the abyss.  
"Awaken, Dark Nature! Become my servant and serve the Dark Kingdom!" The cruel voice said, as the suffocating pain faded. Once more I tried to fight against this voice, but I felt my will becoming weaker and weaker. All too soon, I felt myself will cave. Fading away in the haze that consumed who I once was.

My eyes opened. Above me a red crystal taunted me coldly, as a bitter smile came to my lips. When my eyes turned to where the voice was, a woman with red hair watched me. Her eyes as cold as death, her smile as cruel as pain.

"You will do well to serve me." I kneeled down, bowing respectfully.

"I will not disappoint, Queen Beryl. For you are the only one I serve." My voice as cold as ice.

"Good. Now go, Moriko!" I got to my feet and left. Walking quietly, I left her behind, making my way through the barren hall. Only would I serve Queen Beryl. Her wish was my command. A dark smile was on my lips.

Without saying a word, I found my way quickly. A soft footfall drew my eyes up, barely. Watching quietly was Dark Mercury as though she couldn't recognise me. She was the one who bought me here, so I knew she was a mere puppet for Queen Beryl. For now though, I would leave her be. Without a second glance I continued on. In the corner of my eye though I saw movement, as a man with long black hair watched me, eyes as cruel as mine. _Kunzite, it seems you are here to, serving Queen Beryl as you Master…_ I thought bitterly before continuing. Making my way towards the entrance of this kingdom, a soft breeze blew around me. I would remain here at the Dark Kingdom. It would save the trouble of me having to travel too far.

At least I could observe the failures of my 'comrades' as they tried to gain energy for their master or as they tried to kill the moon princess. A soft, cold laughter escaped my lips.

"We will see who is strongest, when serving the Dark Kingdom!" I said, coldly. I knew that amongst this I would prove to be the strongest out of all Queen Beryl's four generals. Already I had a plan on how to gain energy for her to resurrect the one who had given me life and to destroy the moon princess, all I needed was time. As the moon shone highly in the sky, I didn't have to wait long before I was summoned. Bowing, I waited for my first command.

"Moriko, the first task I give to you is to aid in resurrecting Queen Metaria, the one who gave you life. Do this and prove your worth to me!" she commanded.

Hearing those words, a cold smile passed my lips. That's what I had wanted to hear. Getting to my feet I nodded.

"I won't disappoint you, Queen Beryl." With that I left. The next morning came swiftly as I prepared to carry out my first task. Sunlight shone warmly down on me as I left the halls of the Dark Kingdom. Remaining as silent as a shadow, I walked the streets of Tokyo as they began to stir with many people. I was headed towards a garden where flowers bloomed. A smile passed my lips as I gently picked up a white rose. The faint twinkle of crystal dew rested on each of it's many petals. Gently I pulled at the sides, choosing a few larger petals. The soft cashmere of them, cool with dew rested in my hands. Closing my fist tightly I heard a soft crunch as the petals crumbled within seconds. A dark green light soon formed around my closed fist as I felt some of my power leave me for a moment as it sank into the crushed petals I held.

Watching coldly, the light faded. Opening my closed fist, the crushed petals rested as a gentle aroma came from them. Maybe once I would have found the smell to be wonderful, but now? It was nothing more then that, petals. Blowing on them, my cool breath sent them flying a few feet away, petals now a violent flurry. The green light shone faintly as a monster slowly took form. Before me a monster cloaked in green and white smiled coldly at me. On its shoulders sat two roses, while around its neck a string of buds rested. The forehead to was a rose, and in it's ears red earrings rested. As it moved it hands outwards a closed rose bud appeared. This is what I would use to gain all the life force I needed.

"Grow stronger with every sigh someone makes, as you devour their life force!" I commanded. The monster cried out before vanishing in a flurry of petals.

"Let's see how well you scouts do against my monster." I laughed quietly. I would watch from afar to see my plan played out. Raising my dark green cloak, I faded from sight. Dark green light surrounding me as I did. It wasn't too long before my monster set to work. Everywhere it went people fainted, a sweet aroma surrounding the monster wherever it went. All it took was for them to breathe the sweet smell in before they fainted where they stood, life force drained. With each person that fainted, the closed rose bud grew bigger and bigger as it blossomed, petals reached towards the sky.

Only minutes later, the sound of running footfalls drew my attention towards three girls as they looked around as more people fell.  
"Perfect timing, sailor senshi." I said quietly.

"There!" Sailor Moon shouted. All three of them eyed my monster. It was Rei who attacked first and as if on cue, my creation jumped, duplicates appeared surrounding them until there was no way of escaping.

"What's going on!?" All three went back to back.

"Let's see how well you do against them..."

I watched quietly, each duplicate they destroyed, the more they were replaced. The original, however continued collecting energy as the scouts fought. Through a small gap, it was Jupiter who spotted the original.

"Over there! That's the original. If we destroy it, these duplicates should disappear!" All three attacked, they broke through the ring. Even as they ran, more duplicates appeared blocking their movements.

"Are you serious?! More of them appear?" Usagi's voice cried out in fear as she avoided an attack.

"Moon Twilight, Flash!" Silver light radiated from her as another copy fell and vanished.

Seeing them struggle so much, made me laugh.

"How pathetic, you all are!" I actually couldn't believe I had ever been one of them. Seeing this now made me realise how foolish I had been siding with them.

Fire quickly drew my eyes to the monster I had created, as it blocked the attack flawlessly. I enjoyed seeing them squirm as they attacked over and over again only for their attacks to be blocked by both copies and the original.

"None of our attacks seem to be working!?" Rei cried, a look of defeat crossing her face. Jupiter looked tired to.

"Perhaps it would work if we all attacked at once?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Worth a try." At once all three girls attacked, my monster blocked it but I could see the shield was beginning to shatter.

"Again!" Another flurry of attacks. Even though I was watching from afar I could see white lines rapidly crossing its arms and then its body. With a cry it shattered as dark green light appeared for a moment then faded.

I felt myself stumble backwards for a moment, as my hand came to my shoulder.

"They found out my monster's one weakness..." I said. I wasn't going to have this. I needed to collect that energy and return to the dark kingdom.

"Dark Nature, Power!" I yelled, as my hands went to my bracelet. Dark light glowed as it wrapped around my body swiftly. I could feel the power inside of me grow. My once light coloured gown now a shade of dark olive green as emerald leaves swirled at my feet. Moving my hands to my waist, dark blue butterflies seemed to morph as one as dark blue folds replaced the lighter layers I had. Stepping forward, my leg slipped from the long folds of my dress.

A single split resting over my right leg, coming to stop just short of my upper leg. With a flick my dark green hair blew behind me as a cloak appeared connected by gold chain as it sat on my shoulders. Holding it there, a single dark green gem rested in the heart of a gold rose. Against my forehead I could feel the cool kiss of metal as my crown appeared. Around my neck a dark green choker necklace sat, a dark green rose attached to it. The dark green light faded, now fully changed into my dark kingdom form. From here on in, I wouldn't return to my normal self. I was a member of the dark kingdom, and this was my proper form.

A soft gasp drew my eyes towards a tall young man who watched me. His eyes confused. I couldn't waist time with him. Bringing my cloak forward, I faded in a dark green light. As the last of my monster turned to ash, I made myself shown. Walking forwards, I was looking into the faces of my enemies. Coldness shone in my eyes. They prepared to fight me.

"Who are you?" A fearful voice drew my eyes to the centre. There was no way I was going to tell them who I was. As I watched, my two daggers appeared in my hands. A cold smile passed my lips.

"Who should I defeat first out of you Sailor Scouts?" My cold tone made the girls eyes grow wide with fear. It was the one in red who stepped forward.

"Monster, disperse!" she cried out. A ball of flames raced towards me. Swiftly I avoided it as it burst into a tree behind me.

"So it is you who will fall before my hand." She raced towards me. Drawing my daggers up, I prepared to fight. As she attacked I avoiding each move efficiently, ducking and weaving as though I had done this forever. When she took a step back, it was my turn. Each strike was efficient as I moved towards her. My attack only coming inches from her face. As she moved to the left, I turned matching her speed. Behind me I felt wind whisk as I ducked, avoiding another attack. Two against one seemed like bad odds, but with each attack I avoided them effectively.

Once more I moved forward using my weight as my daggers crossed, barely stopped by Sailor Jupiter.

"How are you so strong?" she asked. I remained silent. Seeing her falter I took that moment to strike. The edge of my blade sinking into her cheek. A small trickle of red blood fell from her wound.

"Moon Twilight, Flash!" I avoided the attack. Swiftly I flicked my cloak so it surrounded me as I vanished into a dark green light. When I returned to the dark kingdom, my cloak fell behind me as my daggers faded. Bowing before Queen Beryl, I kneeled down.

"Were you successful?" The cold voice asked. A smile came to my lips as I got to my feet.

"I believe I was." In my hand a ball of green light shone, with a single click a fully bloomed rose rested. Already, purple mist came from it. The life energy of all those I had taken it from. The rose floated into Queen Beryl's hands, as the life force flooded from it.

"You did well for your first time, Moriko. Maybe turning you to serve the dark kingdom would prove highly valuable." I nodded once, preparing to leave. The sound of footfalls drew my eyes to Kunzite. I made my way towards him. As he followed my movements I could see his posture grew stiff. He was the strongest General here, but I knew he had failed before. A cruel smile came to my lips.

Gently I ran the back of my finger down his cheek, until I came to his lips. Already his eyes were shining with malice as he watched my movements. I came closer to him and spoke low so that he was the only one to hear me.

"If you want to outdo me Kunzite, try harder." I whispered walking past him a little as my fingers crossed his chest as he his eyes followed my actions. Laughing coldly my right hand fell from him. I could feel the hate he had for me as I walked away. It burned through me like laced glass. As the dark halls grew around me, I could hear footsteps behind. Ignoring the footsteps I made my way towards a single room.

This wasn't my room exactly, but it was still one I knew. Curtains blocked out most of the sunlight, but I could still feel some of its golden beams on my skin. A Black, Grand Piano rested not too far from where I stood. The room seemed to be as silent as death, as though untouched but I knew it was waiting for its owner to return. As wind danced over my back I turned swiftly, daggers set in a block position. A clash of a sword hitting them drew my eyes upwards.

"Kunzite! Why have you followed me?" My ice cold voice said, shattering the silence. His strength was enough for my arms to lower a little. His eyes were filled with anger and hate as they watched my movements, dangerously.

As I watched, I smiled at him raising my daggers to prepare for an attack as he removed his sword. Striking first, Kunzite's sword once more aiming for me. Once more his attack was blocked by me, as I moved forward using my strength the best I could. He seemed barely fazed. Now it was my turn to strike, swiftly I avoided his lunge ducking effectively, as I moved towards him. Striking out with my dagger, he avoided it, flawlessly. Elegantly moving as he took the chance to attack. With an elegant turn, I avoided it.

"You once taught me to use weapons and defend myself, Kunzite! Yet here you are trying to kill me." In that moment I saw Kunzite's composure falter as his effectiveness dropped. In that brief stop, I used my weight against him, face close to his as he just caught my attack, blocking it.

As we both stepped back preparing to strike again, his cruel composure returned.

"That was a long time ago, Moriko. But much has changed and I have grown stronger. You are still the weak Princess I knew back then, even as you fight now." The venom and coldness of it, bit into me. We would see who was weakest, in this duel. As he struck out at me again, I moved to the right as his sword cut air. Both of us seemed perfectly match at this moment as all his training came back to me at once. This deadly dance, resounded as our weapons clashed together, endlessly. I attacked, dagger inches from his cheek. Laughing, I avoided his swing.

I knew my eyes were cold, as we matched each others movement, seeing any sign of weakness. I lowered my weapons for a moment, as I walked clockwise. Suspicion shone, in his eyes.

"You know, once upon a time I would have chosen you to be my one and only Kunzite. But now look where we are. The greatest of the four generals and the princess of Earth and Nature, now serving our enemy. How far we have fallen." My tone was in cold mocking. At one time it may have been true, but now we were dancing in this deadly game. Kunzite's voice was one of anger as he raced towards me.

"I have chosen my side carefully, Moriko. But you are the fool this time. Yes, once upon a time I would have become yours, but now I truly and deeply hate you." I laughed again.

Avoiding his careless lunge, smoothly. As he turned fluently, I took that one second to run towards him, avoiding his strike. With perfect swiftness, I shifted my dagger until it brushed against his cheek, moving so I was behind him as he turned to me. I could see him flinching for a moment as his gloved hand went to his cheek, red blood weeped lightly from the cut I had given. On my dagger's edge a small trickle of blood fell. I smiled.

"It seemed I managed to strike you after all… Perhaps it is you who has grown weak, Kunzite." As we prepared to attack again, a cold voice boomed around us.

"Enough, both of you! Kunzite, Moriko! You both are my servants, so put aside this petty disagreement and use your strength to serve me well!" Queen Beryl's enraged voice shouted. I flinched a little, as her power smothered my chest. My eyes drifted to Kunzite, he to seemed to be in a little pain. Immediately after, the same haze took hold of me. Before us she stood enraged. Eyes shining with hate. I bowed down.

"Forgive me, Queen Beryl. I will not do it again. I serve you and only you." Her eyes watched me bitterly, before the went to Kunzite. He to, was bowing down to her.

"Forgive me to, Queen Beryl. I lost control of my anger before."

"Go, both of you and don't let it happen again! I will not stand for disorder in my kingdom!"

Getting to our feet we both nodded and left. My daggers disappeared as I walked out. Even though I had only fought Kunzite for a few minutes, I could tell he still maintained his effectiveness, skill and speed as he did from our last existence. But he to, had become stronger. I smiled at myself. If we could get over our hate for each other, we might be able to work together sometime and destroy the scouts well and truly before anything could happen. Both of us were skilled with blades, fast and effective. He had been a good teacher for me, but now he was just competition on who was strongest when serving Queen Beryl.

"I won't lose this fight, Queen Beryl. I will serve you well, and destroy these scouts before any of the fours generals can! This vow I will make to you and I WON'T fail!" My hand became a fist. I will make sure of that. It took me a few moments to realise that I once again was in the room that wasn't mine. As I looked around, something told me that this was Zoisite's. Even thinking of his name, infuriated me. I didn't know why but it did. Yet soon enough I would remember why. As I walked around Zoisite's room, my hands ran over the keys of the piano lightly. Something told me that I would be seeing him soon enough and it would be an unhappy reunion.


	7. Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 2

Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 2:

Quietly I sat down at the piano, as the silence lingered. Feeling the keys beneath my hands, I felt something stirring, like a distant memory from my last life. My eyes closed without any hassle, as soon as my hands touched them. In the back of my mind, a single musical piece came to me, something that only Zoisite and I knew. A piece he once taught me, many years ago. As my own hands danced over each key softly I could feel memories beginning to stir, memories from our previous life together. Listening softly to the music I played, the first memory I saw dancing behind my eyes was us together in a garden. A garden I remembered all too well. The scene was at night as he held my hands tenderly.

Warmth seemed to rush through me as we talked voices a gentle murmur. As I watched him, he softly pulled my hands towards his chest. Beneath our hands, his heart beat strongly. A feeling I had always loved. His beating heart told me, he was still with me by my side.

"With this vowel my beloved, I promise to never leave your side or ever betray you..."

"And I, you." My soft voice seemed to make him smile gently. As he drew his hands away from my chest, I felt something cool slide onto my finger.

"It is done." Heat bloomed on my cheeks.

Trying the best I could, I held onto that memory for a few more moments as the sweet allure of music danced on the winds as I reflected on it. Joy and love seemed to stir inside like the whispers of waves. Trying to hold onto it, I let those feeling show through the piece. But too soon a new memory replaced it. A memory, that I had long wished to forget. One that burned through my joy cruelly as my heart shattered. This was the one memory I could never forgive him for doing to me. As my hands danced over the keys, the music seemed to increase, as though growing harsher. In this memory, I saw Zoisite bowing at the feet of Queen Beryl. A look of utmost joy shone in her eyes.

"I chose to serve you, Queen Beryl..." His soft, gentle voice said to her.

"Good." her cold voice replied. As I watched, I saw him rise and move beside her before the faded in darkness. As that memory rested behind my eyes fading, anger, grief and fear burned violently inside. Reflecting once again on that memory, I felt as though something was telling me to run. This memory was one I had truly hoped to forget, but now it had returned. Pain, grief and anger battled inside of me, to see which one could win. Even though darkness now rested behind my closed eyes, as my hands still danced professionally over the keys. As they did, I could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming closer to me.

The once gentle piece was now replaced with one that was a little harsher, as my movements over the keys intensified. Anger and grief now flooding through me. As the footsteps fell silent, my hands slowed, now resting lightly over the keys for a few seconds. Familiarity washed through me, before it was replaced. My hands became fists as they sat in my lap, nails digging into my palms. Both memories, cruel and sweet danced behind my eyes, as if in mocking. Opening my eyes, I refused to look in the direction of where those footsteps had stopped.

"You once promised me, that you would never betray me or ever leave my side." I said coldly. Even though I couldn't see my eyes, I knew they shone with sadness, for a moment before being replaced by anger.

I turned towards him. Before my eyes he stood, silent as shadows. His white hair, neatly framing his face. His silver and white clothing barely ruffled and his sky blue eyes watching me quietly. As I rose to my feet, his once relaxed posture seemed to grow tense. I moved towards him swiftly, Knowing my eyes were as cold and as hard as Queen Beryl's. Zoisite seemed taken aback from my sudden harshness towards him. His eyes seemed saddened, and that told me he to had regained those few memories we shared together, previously.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who regained memories of our past together Zoisite, am I?" He moved towards me slowly.

"No, you are not, Moriko. I to regained those memories as I listened to the piece you played." His disheartened voice whispered.

"It was the piece you once taught me, should we ever forget each other. A piece that was created from our eternal love. But it was you who BETRAYED me that night Zoisite! Something I will never forgive you for!" My cold voice resounded, yet he seemed barely fearful of it's venom. As I watched him, all I could feel was anger towards him. No love or kindness, just anger and hate.

He watched me cautiously as he took a few steps back. Not out of fear but out of disbelief and grief.

"And now, here I am. A member of the Dark Kingdom and serving your new master!" I walked past him, barely taking a second glance at him. A few moments later, I felt a strong yet gentle tug on my arm, halting my movements. Turning around, I saw the gloved hand on my wrist and knew Zoisite had caught me. Utmost sadness and guilt seemed to show in his sky blue eyes. Eyes I once thought to be truly beautiful, but now I barely cared. With a swift pull, I broke from his grip. He had been the one to betray me, in our last life and now he saw me serving the dark kingdom, by his side. This was something he would witness for the rest of this life and I to.

Deep inside something told me, I was never going to break free from Beryl's control. And in honesty? I didn't want to, even if that meant I had to look into the face of the one I once loved each day as we served our new master.

"Just don't get in my way, Zoisite!" With that I left his room. Already my body was shaking, I had to calm down. I hit my fist against the stone wall. The coldness bit into me, but it barely distracted me from my swirling anger.

"Why did he have to come back?!" My eyes closed as the same memory of him bowing down to Queen Beryl returned.

"I wish he had never taught me that piece! It was once the symbol of our eternal love but now it bough back painful memories I wished to forget! Why did you have to BETRAY me Zoisite!" I cried to the darkness around me. Even though anger violently swept through me, grief seemed to join it as a small pool of fresh tears threatened to form in my eyes. I leaned against the cool wall for a moment, furiously blinking them away.

"Urgh!" I lifted my cloak and vanished in a dark green light. I had to get away from this place, even if it was just for a short time. I needed to get away from him, I had to! Still shaking, I arrived some distance away from where the Dark Kingdom rested. Blinding midday light, shone dangerously in my eyes.

As my dark blue eyes adjusted, the first thing I did, was draw my daggers. Once again that memory played behind my eyes. Furious I set to practising my attacks and blocks, hoping this somehow would maintain my anger and grief, before I burst. Around me nature shadowed the earth near where I stood, as I continued. Each strike I made, Zoisite seemed to appear in scenes of our past life together. Each block I did, I truly focused on to ensure I didn't mess up. Dancing dangerously alone and with my blades I could finally feel my anger and grief fade, little by little. After almost an hour, I felt my breath grow heavy as I stopped. Taking a moment to catch my breath and relax I closed my eyes.

At last no more memories, no more anger, no more grief. Training had helped me to calm down quickly. My hands now rested at my sides, still clutching the hilts of my weapons tightly. My eyes snapped open. I had a feeling I wasn't alone. Turning towards left a figure stood. The figure was of a young girl around fifteen. She was wearing what looked like a uniform. As I watched her, I knew she was an ally. She moved towards me, her cold eyes reminded me that it was Sailor Mercury, well Dark Mercury now. I smiled cruelly.

"Hello. What brings you here?" I asked, as she stopped.

"Oh hello, Mo-ri-ko. Nothing, I was just wandering where you drifted off to." I stood up properly.

"Why the concern? You hate me."

"I do. But I also serve the dark kingdom. Its only natural that I keep an eye on my allies. You seemed furious earlier. I could hear you as you talked with Zoisite."

"Oh? Why were you eaves dropping, Dark Mercury?"

"It was by chance. Both you and him seemed to regain some sort of memory when that music echoed around the Dark Kingdom. Music, you knew how to play. I was curious since, only you and Zoisite can play piano."

"Curious, huh? And how did you know he regained a memory from our past existence?" This time she smiled, walking around me.

"Easy. When you played that piece as he returned once more. His eyes seemed to close as he listened to you. To me, it said he knew who was playing his Piano and that particular piece. I heard him mention your name, as I watched him from the shadows. That told me he to had regained memories. Memories only you and him share from your previous existence together." Mercury's cold voice said as I followed her movements, cautiously. She had been right on the mark.

"Well then, you should be extra careful around us, A-m-i-Chan." I said, voice dark, but taunting. Mercury seemed unfazed.

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will." I replied icily. With that she left. My daggers were once more clutched tightly in my fists as I watched where she had stood seconds ago. I wasn't angry exactly, but I was annoyed. She was treading a little dangerously around me. I was far stronger then she ever could be, some of the power I had from my previous existence was returning each day as I stayed with the dark kingdom. Power that could kill her within minutes of us fighting. Even our skills were varied. I was more efficient with a blade then she ever could be, thanks to the teaching I received in my last life.

I let my daggers fade from my hands. I would have to get over Zoisite's betrayal to be able to serve Queen Beryl effectively with no distractions and to be the best I can. I had one goal and that was to destroy the Sailor Scouts forever. Gaining energy for Queen Metaria was only a bonus for me. Wind whipped at my clothing, skin and hair bitterly as grey clouds danced over the skies. To do that, I would have to work with Zoisite and the other generals. For a moment, I let the silence embrace me before I once more returned to the dark kingdom.

Upon returning to the kingdom the atmosphere seemed darker as I walked soundlessly. Perhaps the other generals had to regained memories. I doubted it. That or they were carrying out, Queen Beryl's given tasks. Everything seemed soundless.

"Moriko, come forth!" Queen Beryl's stone voice said, breaking the silence around me. Entering the throne room, I bowed before her.

"You summoned me, Queen Beryl?"

"I did. I have a new task for you. But first, I would like to ask you something." I lowered my head once again.

"What is it that you wish to ask me?"

"It is about the piece you played before. It seemed to have fooled us all. We thought it was Zoisite who was playing, but it was you."

"My apologies..."

"In hearing it, it seemed as though Zoisite was remembering something. What was it?" I kept my eyes looking downwards.

"Could it be that you to, remembered something?" I remained silent.

"Answer me!" My eyes turned towards her.

"Yes. We both remembered something as I played that piece. Part of our previous existences together." I couldn't lie to her. She may not be my master, exactly but she was my ruler.

"Oh? What was it?" I swallowed.

"About the day he chose to serve you, Queen Beryl." Her presence seemed to tower over me as my head lowered again.

"Really? It seems you and him have similar power. Yet as you kneel before me now, I can feel your power growing. Power that is similar to the Moon Princess's."

"It seems we do. Perhaps, but I am not her. She is my enemy as much as she is yours."

"Oh?" A smile crossed her lips.

"Yes. She is the one who destroyed my kingdom in my last life. For that I can never forgive her!" The memory of her standing in my destroyed kingdom, with a smile on her lips, infuriated me. My hand became a fist.

"It seems we both have neutral feelings towards her and both want her destroyed. I have been informed by Jadeite about Kunzite's suspicions about the Moon Princess. He believes the one we have now is a decoy and that he is able to locate the true Princess. I have given him that opportunity to prove it." Queen Beryl's firm voice said as she eyed me.

I kept my eyes lowered as I listened to her.

"The task you have for me?" I said, thinking my words carefully.

"The task I have for you is to shadow Kunzite, see if his belief is true. If it is and he fails to kill her, I want you to DESTROY the true Moon Princess, before she can fully awaken. Do this and I will see that you are indeed loyal to me and will continue my bidding, should my generals fail! Go now, I am finished here." I rose to my feet.

"I won't fail you." My heels softly echoing as I left the throne room. A bitter smile graced my lips as I left. I had been given one chance to destroy her and I would.

Even though I despised Kunzite, I would follow through on her orders and shadow him. If Kunzite's suspicions were proven then I would wait for him to fail and take my revenge on the Princess for destroying my Kingdom in my last life, killing Endymion and the four generals. But until the right moment, I would keep a close eye on him. Walking silently, I heard the low sound of someone hitting Piano keys, not the sound I had played earlier but uglier as though weight was being put on them.

The sound made me jump for a second, only to fade a moment later. Once more a smile crossed my lips. That sound had told me Kunzite was in Zoisite's room and hearing slightly raised voices of both further proved it. A dark laugh left my lips as I left them be. I was glad it was Kunzite dealing with him rather then me, or I would have done more damage. As I made my way to my room, I reflected on the orders I had been given by Queen Beryl about shadowing Kunzite. If what she believed was proven, this task could prove more entertaining then I had originally thought. And if Kunzite failed, I could overthrow him.

Since right now, he was my major competition. Both Nephrite and Jadeite had failed numerous times so they were nothing more then a bother for me. Though it seemed Jadeite still had his uses, after all. Before I became part of the Dark Kingdom, I had my own suspicions about Sailor Venus. When she appeared as the Moon Princess, I knew something wasn't right then. She was too determined to show herself, yet she was not of the Moon. My mind drifted back to the night she appeared before us. Even though she was elegant, something told me she was not Princess material.

"Oh? So it seems you have had a similar thought to me, Kunzite…" I said out loud, more to myself then anyone else. I left my room, determined to see if Kunzite's theory was proven true. As I left the halls of the Dark Kingdom, sunlight once again hit my dark blue eyes. The sky was clearer then it had been earlier as a cool breeze blew around me. In the distance I saw the white cloak of Kunzite as he faded from sight. Immediately I set to following him, though from afar. Watching quietly, his figure appeared once again near where I rested. To me, his eyes seemed to be looking at the distant horizon, which said to me that he was in deep thought.

To ensure I remained undetected, I had to make my presence less noticeable. Best way to do that was to take on a less recognisable disguise or watch in the shadows. I didn't like the idea of having to appear as a simple human but for a moment, I returned to my human appearance while still remaining a small distance away from him. My eyes watched Kunzite quietly, as I tried to maintain my hate towards him. The quicker this was done, the better I could return to my dark nature self. I hated the feeling of appearing as a weak human. A few minutes later, another figure appeared as I grew alert. Before my eyes Jadeite had taken form, as he walked towards Kunzite. Even though his back was towards me, I knew it was him.

His hair and clothing was hard to miss. Cloaked in black, purple and gold, he moved towards Kunzite. As I watched, I could feel my lips becoming a hard, straight line. _Could it be, these two were working together?_ I thought bitterly. It seemed Jadeite was far too impressionable. As I remained silent, I let the scene play out.

"Kunzite, what is this interesting thing you called me about?" Jadeite's stern, voice asked.

"Side with me and find out." Kunzite's smooth tone replied coolly. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. His coldness, never seemed to change.

"I'm not one of your underlings. Don't you have a Sailor Scout to do your bidding now?"

"What can I say? I'm unpredictable."

Hearing those words, anger slowly resurfaced. I hated him and now this? I could feel my hands becoming fists once again. I held in a frustrated sigh. In order to serve Queen Beryl effectively I had to get over the anger I had for all of the Generals, especially Kunzite and Zoisite. Kunzite and I were matched in skill and effectiveness, he would be the best to side with. Perhaps another time. Right now I had to shadow him and should he fail, destroy the Moon Princess.

"What is it exactly, that you want?" As those words left Jadeite's lips, Kunzite turned to face him. His cruel eyes drifted upwards, as though he could see where I resided.

I swiftly turned, melting into the shadows. I could feel his eyes scanning the area for a moment. My heart leapt in my chest. I hoped he hadn't seen me. As I tried to quiet my rapid heartbeat, I could feel the air around us grow tense.

"I want to try something..." A few moments passed as wind hissed around me, violently whipping at my hair and clothes, before I heard the harsh sigh of a monster and the scrapping of nails. At this rate I would be found out.

"It seems that you are on the same page as me, unlike Nephrite." Those words for some reason awoke a small burst of fear inside of me.

"Don't be so weak, Moriko!" I said harshly but quietly to myself. Immediately, that fear faded as my own coldness returned. _So Kunzite and Jadeite are working together then? This just became more interesting._ I thought quietly. I felt a rush of wind pass by as the coolness of a blade's edge rest, though lightly against my neck. I eyed the silver for a moment, before turning towards the face of Kunzite. His eyes shining with anger as I watched him coldly.

"Kunzite, it seems you knew I was here all along." He only smiled cruelly.

"It seems so." he replied. I got to my feet carefully, blade still at my throat. As I rose, I returned to my Dark Kingdom form.

"Are you trying to interfere also?"

"Hardly. I'm just interested in your plan." That was all but true. Even though I was following Queen Beryl's orders, I wanted to see how Kunzite's plan would play out and should he fail seize the moment to destroy the moon princess.

"Oh? Why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing much. I just want to see if your theory is correct." As I said those words, Kunzite's sword left my neck as it returned to its resting position on his hip.

"My theory?"

"Yes. Like you, I believe the decoy Princess is nothing more then that, created to deter us from the true one." From the look in Kunzite's eyes he seemed interested in my words. A cold smile passed his lips.

"And you want to side with me in trying to prove it, correct?" This time I smiled, coldly.

"Of course. We have to work together if we want to prove our worth to our Master. Unlike Zoisite, who wants to protect Endymion or Nephrite whose failed far too many times to remain in Queen Beryl's good graces." I walked forward him behind me as I spoke, before I turned back to him.

"Besides we are the strongest out of all the other generals, are we not Kunzite?"

"Yes."

"Then you won't mind me if I side with you this time? I'm sure we can destroy both Endymion and the Moon Princess together. After all, it is you who believes Endymion destroyed his kingdom. You and I have the skills required should we encounter any, hand-to-hand contact?" I could see my words working wonders, as my voice grew slightly seductive. The air around us, seemed to ease up.

"We are the strongest fighters. I will allow you to side with me on this to prove my theory, Moriko. But if you should interfere or prove to be a faulty alliance, well then..." Once more his blade went to my neck as I watched him defiantly, a cold smile on his lips.

"You to, will perish by my sword, Dark Nature." He removed his sword, once more sheathing it.

"I will prove this alliance is no mistake, Kunzite." I replied, before fading in a dark green light. I had manipulated him perfectly. I would continue to side with him for now. But should he fails to destroy the Moon Princess I would take that moment to destroy her myself so she would fall by my hand. I decided against returning to the Dark Kingdom, just for now since Jadeite had already created a monster that was devouring precious life energy. And soon enough, the scouts would come running. When they did, it would be four against four. Well five against four should Dark Mercury join the battle.

There was no way I was going to miss the fight, to see if Kunzite's theory was proven correct. Besides him and I were allies now. Within minutes, many people had their life energies drained as I walked silently amongst them, eyes cruel as I smiled at their lifeless bodies. It seemed Jadeite had created a powerful monster this time. Perhaps he still had power behind him. Entering an abandoned building I made my way to the third floor. Afternoon sunlight illuminated the polished floors as I walked around, heels echoing in the stunned silence. My eyes found Kunzite and Jadeite within seconds.

"Moriko, what are you doing here?!" He cried out, anger in his eyes.

"She's with us on this, Jadeite!" The sharpness in his tone, briefly silenced Jadeite as I smiled coldly.

"I aim to remain in alliance to you to see if this theory is correct, Jadeite." I replied. A moment later. Jadeite's posture seemed submissive as he stayed near Kunzite, yet his eyes shot daggers at both Kunzite and I. It wasn't long before the sound of two distinctive footfalls shattered the eerie silence. _Perfect timing, Scouts._ I thought coldly.

As I turned around two young girls came up the steps. Their footfalls fell silent as their eyes fell of the faces of all three of us, individually.

"So you have arrived?" Both girls went back to back.

"You pulled this just for us to arrive?"

"Perhaps." Kunzite turned towards Jadeite and I.

"These two are yours, for now." Both Jadeite and I smiled. As he left we both prepared to attack.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter, Power!"

"Make up!" Both girls cried, as they revealed their bracelets. This would be fun. Within mere seconds, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, prepared to attack. The cool hilt of my daggers came to my hands. For now I would use nothing more then my weapons. Behind us, I could see Kunzite watching quietly. This time it was Sailor Jupiter who came to me.

"It seems you are to fall by my hand this time, Sailor Jupiter." As those words left my lips she had already moved towards me, striking out, as I avoided it effectively. Waiting for the perfect moment to attack her.

Avoiding each attack effectively as though dancing. Seizing my chance, I took my turn to strike out at her, carefully remembering everything I had been taught. Moving forward constantly, I moved both daggers smoothly in wide arcs, one after the other, coming only inches from Jupiter's exposed skin. As she kicked out towards me, I moved from it sharply, ensuring there was no chance of her getting a hit in. Kunzite seemed to be watching me quietly, with a smile on his lips. Not cold, but smug. Ignoring it, I continued, footwork flawless.

"Supreme, thunder!" Jupiter cried, as lighting raced towards me. I avoided it.

"Nice try, Jupiter. But you missed." I replied, voice in mocking.

I moved towards her again, before shifting with Jadeite. The change effective and barely noticed. Now I was looking into the face of Mars as she fan kicked, I avoided it neatly, bringing my daggers together for a second drawing two small circles. I didn't even need to say my attack, before a flurry of Razor sharp emerald leaves raced towards her, striking Mars in the chest before she could block it. Her breath left in seconds as she fell to the ground, winded. Her eyes grew wide as I moved towards her, daggers lowered beside me. Even though her breathing was hard, the look in her eyes told me she had finally worked out who I was.

"Only one person knows that attack!" Jupiter shouted, loosing focus.

"Mo...ri...ko-Chan… Not you… to!" Mars barely voiced, still short of breath. I smiled coldly.

"So you finally worked out who I was, Mars? You took your time. I would have thought you recognised me the first time we battled. I'm a little disappointed." Jupiter attacked me, as I avoided it now beside Jadeite as we both prepared to attack again.

"I can't believe we couldn't recognise you!"

"How sad. My allegiance lies with the Dark Kingdom now, not you pathetic scouts..." I moved towards Mars, once more raising my daggers as I prepared to strike her. Within seconds Jupiter was already protecting her.

"How is this possible? We lost Ami-Chan and now you?!" I barely battered an eyelash.

"Easy. The Dark Kingdom grows stronger with the more energy we collect as you scouts grow weaker. I have been awoken once again by Queen Beryl's growing power. She is the one I serve." Jupiter seemed speechless as Mars' eyes grew fearful.

"I'm stronger then I ever was before and the longer I remain in loyal to the Dark Kingdom, the more my power returns." As if to prove it, I put my daggers together as dark green light appeared on them almost like flames. With a single strike vines and razor sharp leaves raced towards them both, as icy wind blew around us.

"Look out!" Jupiter cried as she pushed Sailor Mars out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. As Kunzite and Jadeite watched in silence, cruel smiles passed over their lips. My lips remained straight, but my eyes shone with fierceness and cruelty.

"How weak you both are!" The sharp, darkness in my tone seemed fill the air with fear as I watched them getting to their feet.

They went back to back, out numbered and outmatched. Four against two seemed unfair odds, but I didn't care. Both of them would pay for being in an alliance with the Moon Princess years ago as she destroyed my kingdom. The green light faded from my daggers as I once more prepared to attack. The soft click of heels drew my eyes towards the entrance as Sailor Moon joined this fight. My eyes watched her as I smiled coldly. Now to see if Kunzite's theory was proven correct.

"Usagi-Chan, look out!" Mars cried, as I moved towards her for a moment. I drew two perfect arcs in the air striking efficiently as she barely avoided them moving to the side as Kunzite moved towards us.

Watching quietly, I could see both were looking for faults in their opponents movements.

"Today your opponent, is me." Kunzite's smooth, cruel voice said.

As he moved forward swiftly, he to drew a perfect arc as he slashed the air with his sword. Once again, Sailor Moon barely avoided his strike. The trill of his sword resounded as it hit Sailor Moon's sceptre. The strength in his attack had pushed her off balance as she fell to her knees. I couldn't help but watch coldly. It was entertaining to see her so helpless. As he prepared to strike once more, Sailor Venus stood protectively in front of her, chain in her hands. Seeing that was enough to prove Kunzite's theory was correct.

As he turned, his eyes went to Jadeite.

"Jadeite, the Princess has arrived. Give her a gracious welcome." Jadeite smiled as he avoided an attack from the scouts. Beside him, his monster moved swiftly. With a faint nod, he turned towards where Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus stood. Moving elegantly, I let his monster attack them. Ice cold breath passed it's lips as both avoided the attack neatly. As she turned towards Sailor Moon I knew what she was about to do. Swiftly I drew two small circles with my daggers as the same green flame seemed to shroud them. Aiming for Sailor Moon, leaves of emerald turned to blades of shattered crystals as a bitter wind sent them swirling violently as they raced towards her like a well made arrow, straight and efficient.

A fearful cry told me it was Sailor Moon, as she ducked avoiding my dangerous attack.

"Venus love me, chain!" Within moments, a chain of light raced towards me as I turned swiftly to avoid it. Wind rushed passed me as it struck the wall behind me. I let out a dark laugh. As my eyes turned towards her, hard and cold.

"Is that the best you can do, Princess?" My mocking tone echoed. She moved back, eyes showing fear and annoyance.

"I'm a little disappointed. You didn't even come close to hitting me." Behind me, I heard the sound of lighting. Turning swiftly, I put my daggers in front of me as Jupiter's attack raced towards me.

As it hit, I could feel myself being moved backwards briefly. Clutching them tightly, once again the green light came from them, as it blocked the full power of her attack.

"You are still standing, Moriko? How is that possible?" Jupiter's voice cried. I sliced the air with both as I lowered them briefly. I smiled coldly.

"I told you, my power has re-awoken, Jupiter. Your pathetic attempts of attack only irritate me, rather then cause damage. And now you are getting on my last nerves." I raced towards her, as sharp arcs sliced the air around me.

Avoiding her movements as she tried to fight me, I soon had my daggers near her neck.

"How unfortunate. It seems I once again have the advantage over you, Jupiter. Your back is against the wall."

"Sailor Moon, you must go and help the people out of here!"

"What?"

"Just go! We will deal with Dark Nature and the rest. Go!"

"Eh?! Dark, Nature?!"

"It's Moriko-Chan!" Mars' shouted.

"What!?"

"Just go!" Venus ordered.

In that moment, Jupiter pushed against me with her full strength. I felt myself stumble for a moment, as I quickly regained my footing, moving out of her strike zone. Anger now shone in my eyes as my lips became hard.

"You will pay for that!" I said, voice dark. Both Mars and Jupiter were next to each other as they watched us carefully. Jadeite and his monster stood near me as he to, eyed the scouts cautiously. The sound of heels turned my attention to Sailor Moon as she tried to leave.

"Mars, Jupiter lets go." Venus cried. They attacked Jadeite and I for a second as we moved from their strike zones before siding next to Venus.

As they did, Jadeite, his monster and I stood near Kunzite, preparing for the next attack.

"You girls really think you can join forces against me so easily?" I could see his cold smile as it graced his lips. With one movement, the doors around us closed with a taunting thud. Now there was no way for any of them to escape our clutches. I had chose correctly. Forming an alliance with Kunzite and Jadeite proved we had the strength to over throw them. In doing this we would be able to draw the true princess out of hiding. Beside me the monster attacked as ice left its lips, turning to crystal as it landed on the feet of the Sailor Scouts.

"Lets see if you can protect yourselves now, since you are unable to move..." It would be the perfect time to attack, but before I could footsteps drew Sailor Moon's eyes to Ami as she joined this fight. _How perfect… Another member to join our company, as we try to draw the true Princess out…_ I thought bitterly.

"Long time no see, U-sa-gi Chan" Ami's cold tone sounded, mockingly.

"Ami-Chan!" I turned around as Kunzite walked behind Sailor Moon, sword free of its sheath. The cold glint of his sword smiled cruelly.

"Dark, power… Make-up!" I smiled as they prepared to fight, once friends now enemies.

"Damn. They were aiming for Sailor Moon this whole time." Venus said. I turned towards her.

"It took you that long to work out our plan, Venus? How slow can you scouts be?" One dagger faded from sight. I held the remaining one in my hand, as two of my fingers held the cool tip. My eyes, looking at my blade as a cold smile came to my lips. As I turned to look at them, eyes glistening with malice. Slowly I walked around the three trapped scouts. If I wanted to, I could attack them while they were trapped, I had the upper hand. But if I did, then I wouldn't have a fair fight.

"Moriko, stop playing with them. We have an alliance to uphold...Deal with them later." Kunzite's voice commanded. My eyes returned to him, as I watched him coldly.

"Yes, it still upholds..." I replied, returning to his side.

"You're in an alliance with them?" Mars' eyes shone with anger as she watched me.

"Of course, we are all part of the Dark Kingdom. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Before they could say any more, Venus and Jupiter were frozen as Jadeite's monster attacked. As it turned towards Mars, I knew she would be next.

As ice raced towards her, she barely fought it off with her fire turning to solid ice seconds later.

Beside me, Jadeite had a smug look on his lips. _I'm glad your satisf_ _i_ _ed with this, Jadeite._ I thought quietly as Mercury attacked Sailor Moon. Her strikes were weak and meaningless, as she carelessly slashed the air around her not even close to her target. Pathetic. Watching quietly I could see numerous mistakes in her footwork and strikes. What was she aiming for? Air? A cold smile crossed my lips as she failed to even strike successfully. Cutting in front of her, I aimed effectively, swinging my daggers in neat arcs coming inches from her skin.

If it hadn't been for Kunzite's teaching in my last life, my aiming would be as weak as Mercury's. Turning away from Sailor Moon, I let Ami attack again and again. Each one failing miserably. Soon she was shoved to the side as Kunzite attacked, each arc flawless. Each movement elegant and powerful. I watched him quietly, not sure if I was feeling admiration for his skills as a swordsman or threatened because he one of the strongest generals in the Dark Kingdom. As I watched Sailor Moon seemed trapped, as she tried moving backwards, eyes not leaving Kunzite's movements nor his sword his shoes the only sound, while he battled.

"Kunzite!" Dark Mercury's voice shouted, as she walked towards him. I could see a look of utmost annoyance in his eyes as he turned to her slightly.

"They are mine!" Swiftly, his sword rested against her neck.  
"Today is different. They are mine..." Once again he raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow to Sailor Moon, ending her life. As his sword lowered, dark light seemed to illuminate the silver blade in darkness.  
"Sailor Moon!" A male voice cried, as a figure shielded her. Black cloak trailing behind him. A crack boomed through the hall, like lighting against wood as Kunzite's sword sliced through the black cloak of Tuxedo Kamen and through him.

As he cried out in anguish, both his mask and hat split in two. For a moment it felt as though I could feel his pain as he barely stayed up, hand digging into the ground only for it to fade seconds later.

"No!"

I heard Kunzite scoff.

"Master, well done." A smile seemed to cross both mine and Kunzite's lips as we watched Tuxedo Kamen growing weaker with each second. Mercury's eyes shone with irritation as her sword went to Kunzite's throat.

"Kunzite, I hate people who get in the way!" In one elegant movement, my dagger blade was at her throat.

"Leave Kunzite be, Mercury! If you don't, my blade just my bite a little too deep into you." My tone ice as I watched her cruelly. Her eyes watched me dangerously.

"It seems I misjudged you, Moriko. Your allegiance lies too deep with Kunzite." Anger burst inside, as I drew my blade closer to her neck so she could feel the coldness of it before she died.

"Don't push me too far, Mercury. You will regret it before you even blink." Kunzite grabbed Ami's wrist tightly, as I lowered my blade.

"Don't be so selfish, Mercury." He pushed her aside.

"I hate taking orders to!" Her sword lowered as his eyes turned to me.

"Don't try to defend me, Moriko. We are nothing more then co-workers in this alliance." My daggers faded.

"I won't anymore then. But if you are killed, then you are the weak link in the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite!" He scoffed.

"We will see." Carefully we eyed each other. My eyes returned to Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen. Something told me the truth of this theory would be proven very soon. And when it was, it would prove that Kunzite and I had been correct in our beliefs that Venus was nothing more then a decoy and the true one would be revealed. Then I would see if Kunzite was able to prove his strength and loyalty to Queen Beryl. As well as the strength to destroy the Moon Princess before she could fully awaken and if not, give me the chance I needed to Destroy her with my own hand.


	8. Awken, Dark Nature! Part 3

Awake, Dark Nature! Part 3:

My eyes left Kunzite's once more returning to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Each moment that passed his breath grew less and less.  
"Why?" Usagi's voice asked. Her eyes shone with sadness as she held him.

"I...I can't return your feelings, but at least..." If I had still been, Moriko Komorebi I would have felt heartbreak as I watched these feeble moments between them, as Mamoru drew his final breaths of life. But seeing this, disgust was all I felt. Disgust because of the love Sailor Moon had for him, it was sickening.

"No. Hang in there!" Barely moving I watched in silence as the life of Tuxedo Kamen ended, hand falling beside him. It seemed almost cinematic. A smile came to my lips. He had saved her even at the loss of his own life. _Pathetic.._ I thought, darkly.

"Hey! Ma… moru! Mamoru!" As those words left her lips a soft golden light came from her, as a single figure took form. I grew alert. Adorning her forehead a crescent moon rested as she tried to breathe life into him.

"Endymion!" The golden light seemed to intensify as it shone softly, almost like a halo radiating around Sailor Moon.

As it grew, it seemed almost blinding. Raising my cloak the best I could to shield my eyes from the light. A single shocked cry of Jadeite's monster sounded before it faded, the growing light destroying it within seconds.

"She's awakening..." Venus' voice softly spoke. Anger grew inside. Both Kunzite's and my theory had been correct. This only proved it.

"I knew it..." Kunzite's smooth, cold voice said.

"Usagi is..."

"Girls, remember..Remember who the Princess is." A quiet male voice echoed.

"Remember… Venus is the leader of the scouts..."

Even though I was still shielding my eyes the best I could, in my spare hand, one of my daggers formed. This would be the perfect time to kill the Moon Princess before she could awaken anymore. _The moment is now, Kunzite. Kill her…_ I thought quietly. I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. My eyes returned to him. He hadn't even moved an inch, eyes still locked onto her. If he didn't do anything soon, I would have to do it.

"Our princess is..." Mars' whispered quietly.

"The princess is..."

As the golden light began to fade, The true moon Princess took form where Usagi once kneeled. I had my orders from Queen Beryl. Preparing to attack her I moved forward, dagger raised as the same green flame shone cruelly from it. Within mere seconds my cloak was behind me, as all three scouts turned towards me, eyes dangerous. Moving towards her, I prepared to strike.

"Moriko Chan, don't!" Jupiter cried, stopping my movements briefly. My cruel, hard eyes turned towards her as fear shone in her eyes. A dark smile passed my lips.

"I'm not her, anymore. My orders are to kill the moon princess and that is what I aim to do! She is the one who DESTROYED my Kingdom in our last life. I won't allow her to destroy it THIS, time!" Once more I turned my attention towards her, not caring that both Kunzite and Jadeite were burning holes into my back.

"Moriko, enough!" Kunzite's dangerous tone shouted. The power of his words seemed to stop my movements.

"We have what we need. Our theory is proven. Kill the Moon Princess later..." I gritted my teeth, clutching the hilt tightly that my knuckles where bone white. Usagi's sobbing seemed to break through for a moment as I lowered my blade.

"Fine! But you best be careful how far you push me, Kunzite!" My dark voice boomed, eyes not even turning back to where he rested. I returned to his side, eyes still glued to the Moon Princess. Hate and anger burned inside me violently. As her tears fell, they formed a silver gem. Even though it was for a few moments, the blinding light stung my eyes as once more I had to raise my cloak to protect them.

"Lets go!" Kunzite said coldly. I faded in a dark green light. At least Kunzite and I were correct.

Returning to the Dark Kingdom, once more I had a sword to my throat. Kunzite's eyes were hard but shone with utmost anger.

"You went too far, Dark Nature! We formed this alliance to prove our theory, not to kill the Princess straight up!"

"Yes we did. But those weren't the orders I was given from Queen Beryl! I was ordered to KILL Princess Serenity before she could awaken should you fail!"

"I haven't failed yet. SHE will die by my hand as will my last master!"

"Oh, will you? It seems you haven't remembered certain things from our last existence. Unlike me!"

"What do you mean, Moriko?!" I laughed, enjoying this.

"About our final day in the Earth Kingdom. The day everything was taken from us. The day betrayal graced the halls, killing us all..." With that, I shoved his sword away from my neck. Turning on my heels, I walked away. That was the one memory I remembered upon becoming Dark Nature. The only other one I wished to truly forget. Never wanting to think of it again as it was both painful and brutal. At this moment, it seemed I was the only one here that remembered most of my past life as the Princess of Earth and Nature.

The other four generals were nowhere near me in regards to our past lives together. Yes, they had regained fractions of it, but there were many more to face if they wanted to grow strong again. If they did that, then they would become the four generals I once knew and maybe break free of this endless darkness that bound them. I didn't understand why I seemed concerned for them, they were just servants of the Dark Kingdom. Yet I was. Perhaps because of pity but I didn't really care why.

"You're all blind in the darkness..." My voice whispered. A faint pain in my chest, sudden shot through me as a dark haze once more took me.

Any concern or worry for them I had faded to nothing. We all served the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl. I would defeat the Moon Princess and scouts one way or another. They were my enemy and they would pay, especially the Moon Princess for destroying my Kingdom.

"You will fall by my hand first, Princess Serenity! Then your friends!" Anger flooding through me, as my hand became a fist. I would follow Queen Beryl's orders and prove my loyalty to her, that was for certain. I would also take the Moon Princess's life before any of the other generals could. Lowering my arm beside me, I shoved my cloak behind me as I walked towards my room.

Cool shadows welcomed me as fine midnight blue curtains rested stiffly against the windows. Streaks of afternoon sunlight slipped through them, faintly. What streaks that could slip through, lit the dark marble dangerously, as though pierced by needles. Unlike Zoisite, I did not have a Grand Piano in my room, but I still had the required items and enough room to move freely to the point I could practise my fighting with plenty of room to spare. My eyes drifted around the silence of the room for a few moments, before I leaned against one of the walls closet to my doorway. The smooth coolness of the wall seeped into me as I took a few minutes to reflect on the day I had so far.

My mind drifted back to when the Moon Princess had been revealed to us. The golden light of the moon had blinded me as if trying to free me from the Dark Kingdom. Yet as it grew more intense, not once had I felt weakened by it's power. Even if it hadn't affected me, I could see that it had affected Ami greatly, though she didn't seem to show it. I would have to see if what I saw with Ami was true or not. _Something for me to investigate…_ I thought quietly. As I reflected on what I had witnessed, deep inside I could feel my power growing once again, as though my previous self was awakened to the point I could not return from is I were saved from Sailor Moon.

But in those minutes with the Moon Princess, I knew that my own power had shielded me from the 'healing' light of the moon. I scoffed quietly. My allegiance was with the Dark Kingdom, I was one of them. The power of the Kingdom was my own, and my loyalty to Queen Beryl were both what made me, Dark Nature. Even though Queen Beryl wasn't my master, I stilled served her and would until the end. In doing so I wouldn't betray her and follow her orders through. In the silence of my room, I felt somehow calm in the darkness that embraced me softly. The tender shadows, sighing with me as I stood in the bliss. But within minutes, the darkness seemed to melt away as piano music echoed through the halls of the Dark Kingdom.

As I listened, it was not a piece I knew. Instead it was different, not like the piece I played before nor his Requiem. It seemed almost upbeat, but wary. The usual calming sounds Zoisite played seemed to have drifted away as the quickened pace struck me, almost cruelly. I felt my eyes close before I had the chance to stop them as once more I found myself in my past existence. The memory, I had already regained upon becoming Dark Nature. It was about the final day of the Earth Kingdom. Once again, I found myself in the direction of Kunzite's cry as I came to stop at the farthest side of the Kingdom. Around me, the ruined Earth Kingdom stood, once mighty now a shell of it's former glory.

As my eyes travelled around the destroyed room, bodies of my friends littered the floor. Some crushed beneath walls others beneath heavy pillars. When my eyes fell on Kunzite, I could see that he to, was lost to me. As I tried calling out to them all, I knew it was hopeless. I had come too late. All of them had been killed. Tears burned in my eyes and I fell to my knees, lost and shattered. All of those I had cared about had been taken from me; friends, teachers, even my lover. Behind me the sound of heels drew my eyes up until I was looking into the face of Princess Serenity. Her eyes wandered around the room, falling on each of my friends faces as a smile passed her lips for a moment, before falling onto me.

A few silent seconds passed as we watched each other, before the harsh sound of crumbling ruins echoed in my ears, like violent thunder. Unable to move quick enough, a ruined wall fell onto me as it trapped me beneath its cruel embrace. I cried out as pain shot through my entire being, due to the weight of the wall as it held me beneath it. Inside I could feel my bones shatter as I tried to move. It was hopeless. With each second that ticked by, I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. Inside I knew I would meet the same end that the Four Generals and the rest of my Kingdom had. With what remained of my waning strength, my hand became a fist and I gritted my teeth. My eyes returned to Serenity.

"You… will PAY for this… Serenity! I vow on my last breath... to make you PAY!" The dark, bitterness of my tone seemed to strike fear into her as it shone in her eyes. That day I made a vow to destroy her with my dying breath. In doing so I had hoped to protect both Endymion's and my kingdom from meeting the same fate, in hope of protecting all those I cared for since I had come too late. I had even vowed to protect the four generals, should I ever be reborn to a new world. For a moment, I wondered if that was why I was worried about them before, it faded a second later.

"Ugh!" I cried, once more finding myself in the darkness of my room.

My body hunched over as though a phantom pain burned through me. As it did, it felt as though old injuries had returned to me. Injuries I thought had faded in this new life. Still holding my body subconsciously, anger once more returned with vengeance like a dangerous storm. If it grew too much, wrath and destruction would follow my wake. Serenity had taken everything from me that day. She had destroyed Earth, taking everyone with her, including me. If Kunzite didn't kill her first, he would be too late. I was ready to take her life without a second glance, not caring what may follow. Once again she had returned. I wouldn't give a chance to destroy Earth. Inside my rage grew stronger and bitterly.

The sound of footfalls entering my room, put me on high alert. Furious still, I used my weight against the intruder as my blade sharply pressed against the throat of whoever it was. The sound of a thud against my wall told me that whoever it was had been caught of guard. Anger seemed to shine in the face of my intruder. In what light I had, I could see shades of red clothing, red hair and a black crown.

"Nephrite! Why are you here?" My voice cold, thundered. Carefully eyeing each other dangerously. We were never in each other's good graces from the start. He despised me as much as I despised him.

He was the last of the four generals that served Queen Beryl.

"I have interesting information about the Moon Princess..." As those last two words came from his lips, I pushed the edge of my blade closer to his throat. A strangled gasp, left his mouth. I had heard enough about the Moon Princess and had enough of her. That last part of that memory I had regained, only enraged me more.  
"I have had enough of hearing about her! What could you have, that may interest me?! I KNOW she is Sailor Moon! I KNOW she was the one that brought destruction to us in our last life and I KNOW she has awoken!" If I pushed my dagger any deeper into his neck, blood would be shed.

I had to calm myself down and stop shaking. If I didn't my anger would end up killing him. As I watched his dangerously, I noticed a touch of fear shining in his eyes.

"Lo...Lower your dagger Moriko… And I will… tell you..." He said, struggling to speak. I took a few quiet breaths, calming down enough to lower my dagger's blade and to ease up on my strength. As it lowered, Nephrite coughed for a second. His hand went to his neck as though trying to loosen something up. His fingers seemed to slip into his jacket collar as he pulled it away from his neck for a few minutes. The fear in his eyes was no longer there.

"There you go, Nephrite. Now what do you have to tell me?" Letting my dagger fade, I moved backwards a little so he could move away from my wall.

"You already know who the Moon Princess is Moriko, but do you know where the Mystical, Silver Crystal is?" I hadn't thought about that. Staying silent for a few moments, I prepared to listen. In honesty I didn't know and didn't care. Even so, it would be interesting to find out. Nephrite smiled at me.

"From the silence, it seems you don't Moriko."

"So what if I don't? My order is to kill her, not chasing after the Mystical, Silver Crystal Nephrite!"

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you still want to know."

"If I say yes, will you leave me be?" Anger shone in Nephrite's eyes.

"Fine. But I will defeat you, take the crystal from the Princess and prove my worth to Queen Beryl!" I laughed.

"We will see. Now are you going to tell me or not? Or is what you say nothing more then petty talk?"

"The Mystical, Silver Crystal resides in the Princess's body." Nephrite said coldly, as he prepared to leave.

"So that is where it is?" I smiled now I knew.

"Is that all now? Good luck trying to get it from her. Though I doubt she'd give it to you so freely..." I held in a laugh. He would fail at trying to get it from her. Nephrite's eyes shone with irritation as if he knew I was mocking him. Pushing what remained of his cloak behind him he left. Either that or Kunzite had said similar words to him. Quietly, I watched his figure receding in the distance. Turning on my heels I smiled to myself. It would be interesting to see if Nephrite could actually pull off that task and take the Mystical, Silver Crystal from the Princess.

I had doubts he would be successful. But for now, I would leave him to it. Besides I had my own orders and tasks to fulfil. Of course one of them was to kill the Moon Princess, then her 'scouts' and the need to grow stronger if I wanted to outdo the other generals. My main problem at the moment, was Zoisite. I had to be on full alert around him. I knew he was trying to protect Endymion, but he was also trying to 'free' us from Queen Beryl's control through his music. In hopes to try and reawaken our memories from our previous existences together as we were all of the same kingdom. Leaning against the cool wall in my room, I closed my eyes hoping the blackness would help me to relax more and to regain my control.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as I stayed like that, not moving, not thinking only breathing. I don't know how long I was like that, lost in the coolness of the shadows in my room, but soon my eyes opened. The dark seemed to have soothed me to the point of utmost calmness. Preparing to leave my room, the soft click of heels caught my attention as I made my way to my doorway. The lone figure of Dark Mercury, seemed to grow more distant the longer I watched. As she left, her mind seemed more confused then anything as I followed her quietly. This would be the perfect for me to see if my 'theory' was correct and to see if she had indeed been affected by Serenity's light when Usagi became the Moon Princess.

As the golden light of the sun shone around us. For a little while I remained at a distance, seeing where Ami went and soon she was standing on a building over looking the streets below her. Ami's hand seemed to be touching her forehead as if trying to make sense of everything that had happened with the Moon Princess and her healing light. The sound of my shoes drew her attention towards me as she turned around, hand now lowered. Even though her face was emotionless, her eyes seemed confused.

"Dark Nature, why are you here?"

"I only came to check on you. You seem… confused." I said quietly, my own expression neutral, even though I was sure my eyes were cold.

At the mention of the word confused, Ami's relaxed posture grew stiff.

"Confused? Hardly." She replied. I smiled faintly.

"Oh, really? We will see." I moved towards her one step at a time, as she eyed me. Trying the best I could to 'soften' my expression and tone I smiled at her, gently.

"Ami-Chan… I know you are in there..." My softened tone whispered, as I tried to 'feel' again even if it was for a few minutes to see if Dark Mercury had been affected by the Princess. Ami's eyes still watching coldly as she tried to work out what I was doing.

I even went so far as to, return to myself, minus my dark kingdom colours.

"Ami-Chan… am I the only one who was affected by Usagi-Chan's power as the Moon Princess?" I asked innocently, as my eyes shone with sadness. I felt disgusted calling Sailor Moon by her normal name and disgusted having to try and play in innocent 'Sailor Nature' or as Moriko-Chan, the name the scouts once called me. I moved towards her, hurt in my voice.

"Are you still my best friend Ami beneath that Dark Mercury guise? I want you back, Ami-Chan..." I held in a shiver, hating myself more and more the longer I tried being someone I wasn't. I was Dark Nature of the Dark Kingdom not Sailor Nature.

I went so far as to try and look like I was about to cry.

"Please..." As that one word left my lips, I could see the coldness in Dark Mercury's eyes falter as her tense posture relaxed. A faint, kind smile crossed her lips as she moved towards me.

"M...Moriko-Chan…" Ami's soft, kind tone replied back. As she moved towards me, I could see Dark Mercury was no longer her at that moment. Instead she was her old self. I forced a smile back and hugged her as she returned it.

"You're back, Ami-Chan...I'm so relieved..." My voice remained quiet.

"Thank you… Moriko-Chan… You are to..." We broke apart. That was all I needed to prove Kunzite's hold over her had weakened considerably because of Serenity's healing moonlight.

I walked away, returning to my Dark Kingdom self. I laughed darkly, turning back to Ami as her eyes shone with fear and sadness.

"Moriko-Chan! What's happening?! I thought you were back to normal!"

"I've remained the same since Serenity's power was revealed when she awoke. I'm still Dark Nature and still part of the Dark Kingdom. Though it seems you were affected greatly by the light of the Moon Princess. Kunzite's hold over is getting weaker by the second..." My voice once more cold. Hurt seemed to show in her eyes for a moment.

"You tricked me?!"

"Not at all. I was only returning the treatment you gave me when you used our 'friendship' against me, before making me a servant of the Dark Kingdom." And within mere moments, the hurt in her eyes was replaced by the same anger and coldness Dark Mercury had towards me.

"It seems I got a taste of my own medicine then. But you're wrong thinking the Moon Princess's light affected me. I'm still Dark Mercury. Perhaps it is you, who was affected by the light. When you had the chance to kill the Moon Princess, you were the one who faltered." My lips became a hard, straight line.

"Hardly. I'm only waiting for the most opportune moment for my attack. Besides, I think it would be more entertaining for the Moon Princess to die by my hands when she has fully awoken."

"We will see… Perhaps you would have Awoken fully by then to, to fight her full on..." She said bitterly, a cold smile on her lips. I brushed that remark off as a petty comment.

"I have awoken already, Mercury. Even my power had returned. Dare to push me so far? And if you still are Dark Mercury, then you should have no trouble defeating me in this battle? If you succeed then I know you are still one of us and part of the Dark Kingdom. If you lose, then I will know Kunzite's hold on you has weakened considerably. Soon you will be nothing more then a pathetic scout once again..."

Anger now shone dangerously in Ami's eyes as her sword appeared in her hand.

"If you lose, then it is you who has grown weaker, Nature. And if you have 'fully' awoken, then you should have no problem defeating me quickly." I could pick up on the sarcasm she had on the word 'fully. A small stirring of anger grew inside. As my daggers appeared in my hands, I prepared for battle. Hitting them together, a chilling wind blew around us as the same green flame surrounded both, turning emerald as they melted into each other creating a single sword.

It was the same length as Kunzite's sword. The silver blade shone icily in the late afternoon light. The hilt of my sword was soft underhand but easy to grip. In the blade, rose vines were etched neatly down the centre of my blade, dark grey yet easy to see in the sunlight should it be turned as though giving the deadly sword a touch of elegance. I lowered beside me, ready to attack. Mercury's eyes drifted to the sword.

"You have a new weapon, but do you know how to fight with it? And are you able to fight in such a long gown and cloak?" She raised her blade as it's tip pointed towards me.

I smiled, darkly. As I prepared to match her movements.

"Of course I can, I once had the best teacher in all of the Earth Kingdom… The one whose power grows weaker over you. He was the one who taught me to fight with a blade..." As Mercury's eyes grew wide, she knew who I was talking about. Fear returned to her eyes for a moment.

"You don't mean..." I nodded.

"Kunzite was my teacher once upon a time, Dark Mercury. Do you still want to challenge me?"

"I do. I will prove to you that you are the one who has grown weaker due to Serenity's power..." She moved towards me, weapon raised as she prepared to strike first.

A single arc cut through the air as she moved towards me rapidly. Avoiding it neatly, I turned around, blocking it with a single movement. Once again her swing wasn't as strong as it could have been as she continued striking again and again. I kept my footing effective and correct moving back or moving forward as our swords' trills echoed in the afternoon. With a quick smooth arc, I moved towards her pressing the advantage as she continued trying to avoid my strikes and blocking them. Each strike she did, I blocked or pushed aside, using my skills as swords-woman and my training. Yet each strike I made was dangerously close to her as she barely blocked and avoided them.

I couldn't help but smile coldly as we fought, kind of blessed to have received such trainings from Kunzite in my last life. Moving back I ran my two of my fingers against my sword as the same Emerald flames sparkled on the silver blade. I didn't have the same dark energy flowing from it as Kunzite's sword did, but I had the power of nature and earth behind me as well as my rapidly returning powers. With a single strike the flames leapt from the blade as hail and razor leaves took form turning to crystals as they raced towards Ami. Violent wind danced past us dangerously from my strike.

With the speed it and strength it had could easily sweep her off her feet. Just to make it more interesting I hit my foot against the roof as rose vines appeared from the roof as it split wrapping around her feet, climbing up her legs until she was unable to move. Where they came from any cracks no longer visible.

"Let's see if you can get out of this one, Mercury..." I lowered my sword as the flames faded. My previous attack becoming a violent flurry of hail and leaves. If Mercury was hit, she would either become injured or be knocked unconscious due to the power of my attack. With a quick cut, she broke through the vines that ensnared her, barely able to avoid the attack. Even though she had avoided it, she hadn't been quick enough to avoid the last few crystals as they bit into her pale cheek.

Not deep enough to scar her, but enough that a small trickle of blood fell from her wounds. Anger shone in her eyes, as her breathing grew a little harder.

"It seems you have awoken then, Moriko. But you will lose in the end." I remained silent. Once more ready to fight her, sword raised. She matched my movements.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Nature..." The sound of a young girl's voice drew both Ami and I from our battle. As we turned towards the young girl's voice. Before our eyes a young girl stood, with a moon sceptre in her hand.

She was dressed in a scout uniform; shaded in yellows, purples and pink. Adorning her head were a pair of black cat ears.

"Who are you?" Ami's cold voice echoed.

"Another Sailor Scout?" I said quietly. The young girl's eyes looked between the both of us as she smiled.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

"I don't know who you are exactly, but lets go..."

"She's a scout, Mercury..." Her eyes cold, turned towards me.

"She seems harmless and easily to defeat. She's only a child, Dark Nature..."

"Yes, but she is a new one. She may be more skilled then you know."

"Are you saying you can't defeat a child, Moriko?" I scoffed.

"Hardly. I can take her easily, but I'll let you handle her. If you kill her, I know you are still part of the dark kingdom and Dark Mercury." I prepared to leave.

"I will defeat her first then finish fighting you." Ami smiled at me.

"I look forward to it..."

Lifting up my cloak, I faded in a dark green light. The young girl said something, but whatever it was I hadn't heard it. It would be interesting to see if Ami could defeat that new scout. Though knowing Kunzite's hold over her was slipping, she wouldn't get too far. I guessed she would be a scout again very soon. For now though, I would do nothing for her. Only time would tell on how long she remained Dark Mercury and how long she remained under Kunzite's control. My footsteps echoed in the shadowed halls of the dark kingdom. I knew, Nephrite had failed to obtain the silver crystal and once again failed his master. For a moment I thought, about seeing him. _Perhaps I could try forming some sort of alliance with him and help him return to his master's Good Graces…_ I thought quietly.

Something told me he wouldn't taken up that offer, since 'technically' I was still in an alliance with Kunzite and Jadeite, that plus he despised every part of me. Without much thought I prepared to return to my room, yet soon I would be summoned by Queen Beryl again. No doubt, to see why I failed to kill the princess when I had the chance. If that happened I'd just tell her it was Kunzite who stopped me then she could deal with him. I knew I wasn't Queen Beryl's most favoured servant. She still gave most of the dirty work to her Generals, the exception being Zoisite in a matter of speaking. He was often in his room, playing his piano rather then doing the dirty work. He was probably the only one who seemed free from Beryl's iron will.

In honesty? I didn't care much for Zoisite, after all; he had been the one to betray me that night many years ago. So far my best bet was to remain in alliance with Kunzite and Jadeite. I had my own orders to follow through with if given the chance to prove myself. If Kunzite got in the way too many times, I would take him down first then take the moon princess down. No matter what I would kill her and protect my Kingdom, to stop the past recurring again. For a few second I thought about going to Queen Beryl myself, and telling her what happened. But then that would be disrespectful. I would only go to her when I was summoned to do so.

But even so, that wouldn't deter me from her orders. Without realising it, my feet seemed to be headed in the direction where Nephrite resided in this kingdom. Not his room, but one of the many tunnels which resided here. I knew he was beyond disgraced yet I couldn't stop my feet from moving on there own. I guess subconsciously, my mind had decided to check on him. Within minutes I was staring down a darkened tunnel. Mist was covering the floor as an icy breeze brushed over my face, blowing my cloak and hair behind me. It wasn't the cold that bothered me exactly, but the loneliness of the tunnel not that I cared. It seemed perfectly fitting for a disgraced general, as a cold smile passed my lips.

Entering the tunnel, my heels fell silent againstthe floor as I made my way down it. As my shadow danced over the wall like a phantom. Before I had gotten too far, I stopped in my tracks. The sound of two voices echoed in the grandness of it. Once soft and gentle, the other harsh. Two voices I knew too well. Zoisite and Nephrite. _What use could you have for Nephrite, Zoisite?_ I thought bitterly. I moved a little closer but not enough for them to see me, ensuring the shadows covered me almost completely. I could still hear what they talked about.

"Nephrite, are you worried?"

"Leave me alone. This isn't good."

"You need to remember the past, to remember the true you..." Zoisite's gentle tone said. If I didn't know better, I would say he was concerned for Nephrite.

"This is the REAL me! Queen Beryl has left me in this pitiful state!" Nephrite's sharp tone echoed. For a second, I felt a small burst of fear grow inside as I jumped. I had never known him to be so useless.

"If you ever change your mind, come and see me..." The soft tup of Zoisite's boots told me he had turned around, ready to leave.

I didn't want to be caught here like this or for Zoisite to catch me. If he did he would ask what I was doing, I would have to find some answer. With all the hate I had towards him, my answer would be sharp and cold. Turning on my heels, I broke from the shadows and took off towards the entrance of the tunnel, ignoring the sound of my feet as they echoed in the tunnel behind me. So much for staying silent. I'm sure both of them had heard me by now and knew I had heard their conversation. Without stopping I returned to my room as I slumped against the wall, sliding down it only stopping when I hit the cold marble floor. I clutched my knees for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

Even though I truly hated both, something told me that the words Zoisite had spoken rang true and had meaning behind them. I may have regained most of my memories from my last life, but there were still many I hadn't regained yet. One of them being the full memory of why Zoisite betrayed me. As I sat in the silence, his words were on repeat in the back of my mind, no matter how many times I tried to ignore them. It was as if a small part of held onto them, not wanting to let go. Soon my cheek rested on the cool marble floor, shocking my senses and breaking me from my daze. It was foolish to trust the words of the one person I loved after he betrayed me. But instead of anger or hate towards him, I felt numb.

Trying to close my eyes, I hoped that sleep would help me to escape from those words for a little while. Soon sleep selfishly took me as I finally be-rid of his soft voice and those words. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I found myself on my bed wrapped up in the midnight blue blankets.

"What the?" My groggy voice echoed in the silence of my room.

"I don't remember falling asleep on my bed." The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on my floor, trying to escape Zoisite's words. Pulling the blankets off my body, I let my eyes adjust as they scanned my room. The first traces of moonlight seemed to peak into my room through what needle thin gaps it had.

How late was it? It couldn't be that late. I'm sure it was still early. Running a hand though my long hair, I let my feet touch the ground. To my surprise my feet were bare. Resting next to them though were my high heels. Whoever had put me in my bed, had taken the curtesy to remove my shoes before covering me in my blankets. Putting them on, once more I rose preparing to exist my room. I needed fresh air to help clear my head, before planning my next moves to carry out of Queen Beryl's orders. Though first I would give Kunzite a chance to prove me wrong and kill her himself, if he failed then she would die by my hand. Without looking behind me, I made my way through the Dark Kingdom until I arrived at one of the entrances it held, hidden from the view of anyone who walked past, naive to it.

As I walked on, a soft breeze blew around me gently. The air seemed sweet with the smell of coming rainfall and damp grass. In the distance the last traces of the red hue of sunset faded from sight. The longer I watched quietly, the higher the silver face on the moon rose as though blinking at me with saddened eyes. Once again, Zoisite's voice echoed in the back of my mind.

"You have to remember the past, in order to find the true you..." _Not again…_ I thought quietly. Why was I not letting those words go? I didn't need them, nor wanted them. He was the one who had betrayed me so many years ago, and because of that I could never forgive him and despised him. Yet why did those few gentle words replay over and over in my head? Making me numb and unable to think clearly. I gritted my teeth praying they would fade to nothing, going with the wind as it blew around me. Sighing harshly I tried focusing on the moon and the night time around me. I didn't this little 'distraction' right now. I had to follow through on Queen Beryl's orders and take my revenge on the moon princess. I WAS a member of the dark kingdom. Petty emotions or whatever I was experiencing where not necessary. Zoisite's words weren't necessary he was as much as servant as I was. He was the one trying to protect his master, so why did he bother wasting his time with Nephrite earlier?

All these thoughts seemed to play behind my eyes and the more they did, the more I grew frustrated. I didn't need these. I had my goal and orders. Such thoughts were useless in my belief. Some part of me felt foolish, perhaps I to had been affected by Serenity's light? As soon as that ideal crossed my mind, my confusion was replaced with anger. That hadn't happened at all! I almost killed her as soon as she awoke and would have if it hadn't been for Kunzite pulling me back. It was Ami who had been affected, not me. My hand became a fist, as my eyes drifted to it. I had enough of everything right now and had to work out my next move before it slipped through my fingers.

There was no way in hell, I'd be like Nephrite. I was stronger, more skill and more powerful then he had been so I knew I could defeat him within an instant. As my fist became tighter, I could my nails digging into my palm. The small shock of pain snapped me out of my confused state. My hand soon returned to my side. That was what I had needed. Within moments I was trying to work out the next move I should take. I knew I would be summoned soon, but until then I had to work out other ways to defeat the generals and to defeat the scouts. Somehow growing in both power and strength. For a moment, I made the weapon I used against Mercury appear. Instead of my usual daggers, it was a sword.

I hadn't even noticed how powerful I had become in that moment, as my usual two blades became one. Perhaps for a little while I would see how useful my new weapon was as I faced the scouts and the Princess. I smiled coldly. As I watched the blade shining almost menacingly in the pale moonlight, the breeze around me seemed to increase ad within minutes my sword had faded. Once again, I grew confused. Around me the soft, quiet sounds of music seemed to echo in the darkness. As I turned my attention to it, I felt my eyes close even when I tried to stop them from doing so. Dancing of the tender breeze I could hear Zoisite playing his piano. The same song I had played when he found me. Before I could block it out as the same heartbreak returned to me, I found myself seeing one of my memories.

Already inside, I knew this memory would answer the one question I wanted. Why Zoisite had betrayed me. The memory seemed to be during early evening as we walked in the garden of where we had first met long ago. Our hands were together as we made our way towards a bench not far from the water feature of a swan as it rested silently behind us and at first I couldn't fully hear what were where saying but soon my cheek rested against his heart as he held me protectively and when we pulled apart small silver tears came from my eyes, as he tenderly wiped them away. Once more his angelic smile passing over his lips, inside I knew it was smile I truly lived for.

"Thank you Zoisite, for loving me so deeply..." My voice said tenderly.

"You are truly welcome, and thank you for loving me so deeply back..." Zoisite's gentle voice replied.

In the distant sound of rumbling thunder and the soft whisper of ran sent us both running hand in hand as we raced towards the castle. Even though this memory returned to me, my heart felt as though it could break as knew emotions broke through the darkness. His gentle playing echoed faintly in the background as more of the memory returned. Soon we were in his room, as the golden allure of candles flickered as though smiling as we sat as his piano. This was the night he taught me the piano piece.

"I want to teach you something and if I were to ever forget you, this piece would remind me of my beloved. It is entitled; A Requiem of Love. It will remind us of each other, should we ever forget." As he played, I listened tenderly and soon he was teaching it to me. Once more the memory changed and I was seeing the world through his eyes. Before us stood Queen Beryl as she watched coldly.

"You will serve me or perish with your master!" her cold, sharp tone thundered. I had never seen her before now, so this was a surprise.

"I will never serve you!" As we watched her when she spoke, the next words hit me dangerously.

"Even if you remain loyal to your master, will you remain loyal to the one you love should she chose Endymion over you? Or came to serve me?" Even though this was another memory from my past, I knew Zoisite was regaining it the longer he played.

"She would never chose my master! Her heart is mine to keep!"

"Even so, there are other ways to persuade one's mind." As those words left her lips, I saw myself in a ball of what looked like darkness. With each moment that passed, I could feel Zoisite's will growing weaker as he watched me being hurt more and more. His pain was my pain.

Once more his will grew weaker as I was tortured.

"Stop! Please!" This memory was too painful for me to see him being tricked into something he didn't want. Each time the light hit me I cried out in pain.

"Zoi...Zoisite, please help me!"

"Moriko..."

"Do...Don't give into her..."I had barely whispered, trying to hold back a scream.

"Her time is almost up! Serve me or see her die!" I tried to pull away from the memory, but Zoisite's music held me there. _You need to remember the past, in order to find the true you…_ Those words echoed like a whisper in the memory.

Already Zoisite was on his knees, will weakened bitterly.

"Moriko, forgive me for what I'm about to do..." Zoisite struggled to his feet.

"Enough!"

"Have you made your choice?"

"Ye...yes.

"What is your answer?"

"I...I choose to serve you and the Dark...Kingdom..." As those final words left his mouth, the memory faded. My eyes opened as I gasped for air.

Once more I found myself staring into the darkness of the evening. The Requiem of Love had ceased now as the wind grew almost calm. As my eyes fell onto one of my hands, I could see that I was shaking. Guilt, grief and sadness swirled through me violently as I tried to make sense of that new memory. Though as I tried to calm down Guilt, swept all my other emotions away. I had thought Zoisite was the one who betrayed me that night, but it wasn't his doing. It was Queen Beryl's doing. I had been cruel towards him as soon as I became Dark Nature. He had only done that to protect me.

As I closed my eyes, I repeated the words Zoisite had said to Nephrite to the settling wind and night around me.

"You need to remember the past, to find the true you..." Immediately I knew what he had meant. In order to break free of the Dark Kingdom's control we needed to remember our past to find out who were were and who we are. It was the only way, that Queen Beryl's control over us would weaken. In my last life I was the Princess of Earth and Nature and I had a strong bond with the four generals as well as Endymion. And back then my heart was Zoisite's to keep and love and his mine. When our Kingdom was destroyed by Serenity and we were reborn we forgot who we all truly were. In the generals eyes, save Zoisite, Endymion had been the one to betray them and so made them serve the Dark Kingdom. For me, at first was to protect Earth from the Dark Kingdom, but when I became Dark Nature, my goal was to destroy the Moon Princess and I knew it still was, even if only now that memory returned about the true reason Zoisite betrayed me. Yet somehow I had no anger towards her. She was only doing what she thought was right in that moment. And I was still her loyal servant no matter what.

The sound of footsteps caught my attention as I turned around to see who they belonged to.

In the silver moonlight, Zoisite watched me, eyes beautiful and tender. Guilt burned through me, as I felt my eyes grow hot. I had been in the wrong then, but now I knew the truth. As we watched each other in silence for a few minutes, the memories stirred behind my eyes.

"Zoi...Zoisite...I'm so..." I had to stop myself from running to him. As I mentioned his name, the same angelic smile passed his lips, that only made my heart break. I had missed it, so much. He was the one who moved first, walking towards me.

"Moriko, everything is ok now..." Only centimetres from him, I held back my tears as joy replaced my grief.

I embraced him, catching him off guard for a moment. But soon his strong arms embraced me tightly back.

"I'm so sorry Zoisite… I never meant to hurt you..." Tears slid down my cheeks silently as I remembered how I acted the first time I saw him again as Dark Nature. I had been so cold towards him.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked, voice shaking against his chest. He pulled me back enough to look in my eyes. Gently he wiped away my tears.

"Of course I do, Moriko. Neither of us had the full memory of that night in our last life. It was only natural for you to be so angry towards me." Hearing those gentle words, soothed me immediately. The softness of his voice whispered in my ears as I felt a soft kiss being placed on my head. My head rested against his chest as I heard his beating heart. Being with him, I felt as though I regained some of my own will and loosed Queen Beryl's control over me though not fully. I could still feel her and knew I was still Dark Nature, but at least for this moment I felt almost like my true self in his arms.

I knew he to had broken free of her control somewhat, but both of us knew we still had memories to regain.

"Thank you, Zoi...site..." As we stayed there embraced for a little longer in the night, I felt as though soon I would break free fully from Beryl. And if I did, I knew she would want me again. Somehow I knew no matter what the costs were.


	9. Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 4

Awaken, Dark Nature! Part 4:

As seconds became minutes, I remained in my beloved embrace, before finally breaking away. I had been the one wrong, when he betrayed me that night so many years ago and now I knew. His soft eyes watched me for a little longer. Neither of us saying a word. I smiled softly.

"Now we both have that memory, don't we?"

"Yes. We both have." As I watched him, I knew in my heart that we both had broken free from Queen Beryl a little, but we still had a long way to go. As Zoisite turned to leave, I followed for a moment.

"Zoisite those words you said to Nephrite, do you think he will listen?" I asked, as he turned back to me.

"That I do not know, but if he wants to break free and remember our last Master, he will need to."

"You have always been concerned for your friends and Endymion, haven't you? That's one thing I can never forget about you." Zoisite smiled for a moment, and nodded.

"I always will be, as I am for you."

"I know, thank you. Already I can see you have regained some of your will and broken away from Queen Beryl's control a little. Your music, helps."

"It does help. As have you, Moriko. Even so, there is still more to do before any of us are free from her control." I nodded.

"Yes that is true. Even so your great concern for them and trying to reawaken their memories is what pushes you forward. As you do, you regain more of your own will. But it is up to rest of the generals to decide whether or not they allow you to help them remember their pasts and break free from Beryl's hold over them."

"That is entirely up to them, Moriko. As it is with Master Endymion. Though I believe they all will return sometime as will both you and I fully." When those last words left Zoisite's lips, he moved towards me. Gently his gloved hand ran down my cheek, thumb softly moving over my chin as his eyes watched my kindly. Eyes showing a mixture of emotions, love, relief and joy.

Feeling his tender touch seemed to make warmth grow inside of me, as my heartbeat quickened rapidly. I had missed his touch. I was glad that he helped answered the one question I wanted to know through his Requiem of Love. For now as my eyes watched his tenderly, I felt like I was my own person again, free from Beryl's control. When his hand returned to his side, I felt longing for his touch again.

"I know they will come back some day Zoisite. The four Generals of the Earth Kingdom, Endymion, Us. One day we will all be free from the darkness that blinds us." My soft, silken tone replied.

A smile passed his lips.

"Yes. We will" With that, once more he turned away, disappearing the way I had come. His silver cloak resting lightly behind him as he walked away fading from my line of sight. Turning around, a soft sigh left my lips as my eyes drifted to the night time around me. At least, for this moment everything seemed bright again. The silver stars, the crystal beads of dew even the gentle aroma of nature. Around me, the soft chirps of crickets blended sweetly with the whispering wind. For once it felt as though nature and animals were at peace in a blissful harmony. As those words of Zoisite's and my conversation played in the back of my mind, my heart seemed to hold onto that hope that one day we would be all free of the Dark Kingdom's grasp.

That one day the four generals I knew, and Endymion would return like I remembered them from my last existence. Until that day I would hold onto hope, no matter what and when they came back I would be joyous. But for now, I would keep it hidden within my heart. At least one had returned to me, Zoisite. No longer did I feel any hate or anger towards him, just joy, relief and love. Now I knew why he had betrayed me that night, many years ago. I smiled once again, eyes closing as the soft breeze brushed against my cheeks and lips as though playing sweetly. When I opened my eyes again, I knew I couldn't enjoy this night for much longer. I was still under Queen Beryl's control and a loyal servant to the Dark Kingdom and would remain so for a while yet. Once again I turned around, eyes drifting to the entrance way and the darkness that illuminated it, like phantom shadows.

Making my way inside, once more I felt myself returning to Dark Nature. The joy and happiness I had felt around Zoisite, now faded as my coldness returned. My soft smile, no longer visible as my lips became hard and straight. Even my eyes, became cold again as Queen Beryl's hold on me grew stronger. My footfalls echoed faintly in the entrance as I made my way deeper inside, preparing to return to my room. Before I had gotten too far, I could feel myself being summoned. Even if Queen Beryl didn't talk exactly, I knew when I was being summoned. The unyielding dominance of her power flooding through me as she summoned me.

Making my way to the throne room, I quickly scanned the areas around me and to my surprise I couldn't see Kunzite or Dark Mercury anywhere. Perhaps Kunzite had gone after her when she didn't return to the Kingdom, earlier. Maybe he to, had worked out that Mercury was slipping from his grasp and that his control over her was fading. Either way she would be gone from him sooner or later. Entering the throne room, I could see Beryl's eyes shone cruelly as she watched me. Bowing before her, I made sure my eyes rested on the floor. Something told me I was in for a scolding.

"Moriko, would you mind telling me why you failed to kill the Moon Princess when she was revealed?" Beryl's ice cold tone thundered in my ears.

Carefully I rose, bringing my eyes up until I could look at her. Immediately that day played behind my eyes as a surge of anger rose inside, remembering how Kunzite had behaved as I carried out Queen Beryl's orders. Biting my lip, I carefully though of my next words.

"Queen Beryl, I had come only inches from taking her life when the Moon Princess was revealed to be Sailor Moon. But before I could, Kunzite pulled me back saying we were only there to prove a theory not to kill her."

"Kunzite?"

"Yes. He was the one who stopped me. You orders me to kill her when she was revealed before the princess could awaken and when she did, he did not move a muscle nor kill her." Hearing my words, I could see anger shine in her eyes.

"I will deal with him later. Either way you still should have killed her! But instead you failed to do so!" Anger burned through me, shining in my eyes.

"Only because Kunzite stopped me! If he hadn't I would have succeeded in killing her!" My voice rose. She watched me, eyes heartless as her lips became a hard straight line. Without realising it, my hand was resting in a fist, nails digging into my palm. I knew I was treading on dangerous waters being like this towards Queen Beryl, but I couldn't help it. My anger for Kunzite, shone through deeply.

"Enough, Moriko! You were the one who failed!" Her voice boomed like raging thunder. I fell silent, eyes falling to the floor. Silence lingered around us, before she spoke.

"Even so, I will give you one more chance to prove yourself to me! If you fail again, you will be sorry! Next time you find her, don't falter!" I swallowed thickly, but quietly. Her rage seemed to crash through me pushing my anger for Kunzite away. For a moment, Nephrite passed behind my eyes. His disgraced form as he cowered in the darkness trying to hide from his failures. Seeing that, fear took hold of me. There was no way in hell, I would end up like him and no way that I would fail again. _Kunzite you better be careful around me… I won't let you stop me again. I WILL be the one to take the princess's life…_ I thought darkly.

"I will not fail you again, Queen Beryl." I replied darkly. Not even fazed at the iciness it held.

"You better not! You're more valuable to me as you are now, then a pathetic Sailor Scout! The power you hold, is the only thing that can destroy the Moon Princess for good!" I bowed my head respectfully, before turning to leave a cold smile on my lips.

"One more thing, Moriko. There's something I want to discuss with you." I stopped, turning towards her once again.

"What is that?"

"Its about Dark Mercury."

"Oh?"

"I have reason to believe Kunzite's hold on her is slipping. Since the true Princess was revealed, to me it seems as though she is losing her power as Dark Mercury. She seems almost... distant." It seems Queen Beryl's feelings were like mine.

"His hold is slipping on her, you are not wrong."

"And how do you know this, Moriko?" I moved forward a few steps.

"I know this because as soon as the Moon Princess was revealed and we left, she seemed more confused then anything, Almost as if trying to find answers to questions she has yet to think of."

"Can you prove this theory, then?"

"I already have."

"How?" I smiled.

"By giving her a taste of her own medicine. I used the same technique she used on me, before I became Dark Nature..." I had treated her the same way back as she had treated me that day.

From the way Queen Beryl watched me interested, I knew she was both surprised and curious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I used her friendship against her, pretending to be the Moriko she knew beforehand. At first she didn't seem to know what I was doing but soon after, her Dark Mercury guise fractured and she became who she was before. That's when I knew she had been affected by the Moon Princess's light."

"You continue to interest me, Moriko. Using your 'friendship' against her. Either way, Kunzite's hold is slipping on her…" She turned away, lost in thought.

"That is all, Moriko." I bowed once more and left the throne room.

One thing I was grateful for though, was that she had given me another chance to kill the Princess and I would not waste it. For now, I would wait until I had the best opportunity to kill her. Even if I didn't like the idea of sitting on the sidelines I would, for now at least. My heels echoed softly in the abundant halls as I returned to my room. I didn't feel tired exactly, but my room was a good place to reflect on everything so far. Especially the latest memory I had gotten back from my previous existence and when I was with Zoisite beforehand. That as well as everything else. For the next few hours I remained like that, reflecting on what I had witnessed and experienced. Soon the first few pale streaks of sunlight shone faintly in my room.

Seeing them, broke me from my thoughts. Getting to my feet quietly, I stopped for a moment as a faint dizziness swept through me. Once it subsided, I could feel how tired I was, only to push it away. Thinking and reflecting hadn't helped me much, but I still knew what I had to do. My mind drifted back to Nephrite. Perhaps I could change his mind about Zoisite's words. As I thought about it, I could feel my own will returning even if it was only briefly. Once more I found myself a little concerned for him and the other generals. My own words coming back to me.  
"You are all blind in the darkness..." I was a little relieved and surprised at myself to know that I still worried about them, even if I hated them. Well all but Zoisite. He had answered one of my questions with music and memories. To my surprise I felt my lips soften as they formed a gentle smile. Leaving my room, I headed towards where Nephrite rested. Before my eyes, the lone tunnel rested, mist dancing over the floor as icy wind though faint, bit into me.

I swallowed, unsure of why I felt like this. The loneliness seemed to seep into me, as what felt like sympathy for Nephrite rose inside. At my sides my hands rested, relaxed but also tense at the same time. I didn't like that feeling and within moments my coldness returned. Entering it, my feet softly hit the ground beneath, echoing in the vastness until I was standing before Nephrite. Before my eyes he sat, cowering in the darkness around us. In what light this place had, I could see his torn red cloak covering his head as if trying to hide him. He looked almost like a naughty child sent to his room. He usual height, no longer visible as he sat in silence, disgraced and ashamed. Seeing him like this, I wanted to laugh, but settled for a cruel smile as it passed my lips.

"It seems you haven't changed, Nephrite. Cowering in the darkness, trying to hide from your failed life." My dark tone said, voice echoing around us. He seemed to jump at my words, slowly turning towards me, removing his cloak from his head. When his eyes slowly drifted up to my face, they became hard, shining with malice and hate.

"What do you want, Moriko? Aren't you Queen Beryl's favourite? Why bother with me?" Nephrite's bitter tone replied. I could hear the venom and hate it held.

"I only came to see if you were still the same when Zoisite visited you. Though since then, it seems you've fallen even further. Cowering like a naughty child, not bothering to prove yourself to your master."

"She's your master to, Moriko." I scoffed.

"Hardly. I'm just her servant. Part of this kingdom like you, and the other generals."

"Then shouldn't you be with them, rather then wasting your time with the likes of me?!"

"Why? They are nothing more then comrades. Besides Kunzite despises me as do the others and you. They would rather try to wipe me out then join with me." Nephrite laughed, cruelly.

"From what I have heard, you are in alliance with Kunzite and Jadeite. To me it doesn't sound as though they want to wipe you out."

"For now, maybe. But once that alliance is gone anything could happen. I may have the same skill with a blade as Kunzite. Not enough that if he wanted to, he could wipe me out."

"Then you best be careful not to let your guard down around him. So stop wasting your time with a disgraced general like me and leave me be!" He turned away, ruined cloak clutched tightly in his hand now standing.

"I don't aim to." I said, almost like a whisper. Eyes dropping to the floor, as my coldness faded. I felt my own will break through Beryl's hold. As if Nephrite had sensed the sudden change in the air around us, he turned back to me.

"So why are you still here?" My eyes looked at him.

"Because I feel sorry for you. You aren't the general I once knew many years ago. You used to be much stronger, someone who didn't give up so easily. Someone who was a strong as the other generals and as skilled as them." Nephrite's eyes grew hard again.

"How would you know this, Moriko?" I faintly smiled.

"Because I knew who you were then, when I was the Princess of Earth and Nature. You were a general of the Earth Kingdom. A good friend. Someone who in the beginning, hated the idea of me learning to use a weapon but soon accepted the idea. Even offering to teach me once in a while. We had a good friendship then, as you did with the other generals. You were also loyal to Prince Endymion, your master no matter what. Though since then Nephrite, you've lost yourself becoming someone you're not." I said, voice low and soft as new flickers of memories returned to me. Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoisite as they laughed with each other. I smiled sadly, as I remembered the warmth of each individual laugh, blended together like summer rain. Another memory being the day it was first suggested that I should learn a weapon, and Nephrite saying it was a bad idea, concerned for me, all of us talking softly before I was being trained again and then the last one being the day I had found all of my friends dead in a ruined Earth Kingdom. Pain and sadness flowing through me.

"What are you saying?" Nephrite's voice drew me away from those memories as I looked at him. He had moved towards me now, eyes not hard but confused. Even his tone seemed to have softened faintly.

"You have changed since then, Nephrite. Instead of being the strong, bold general I knew then, you have become cowering and weak. Disgraced and lost. Someone I no longer see or remember. You should take note of Zoisite's words and remember your past, to find the true you. Goodbye, Nephrite." As I prepared to leave, I could see Nephrite was on the verge of saying something but soon he turned away. I sighed quietly, before leaving. Barely looking back at him.

As my heels hit the ground softly, grief seemed to swamp through me. For some reason I felt disheartened after seeing him. I felt empty, almost. He was once a mighty general. But now seeing at how far he's fallen, I felt my heart breaking. I blinked furiously, trying to erase any tears that tried to form. But he wasn't the only one, lost in the unyielding darkness. Kunzite and Jadeite both were to. Zoisite was, but I knew he was breaking free slowly. Hardening my features, I prepared to return to my room once more feeling my will being overwhelmed. Even so, inside I could feel my own will growing stronger with each day that came and went. Enough that I would be free of Beryl's influence someday.

The further I walked away from Nephrite, the more I felt Beryl's influence over me growing and soon, barely blinking my emotions faded as the coldness washed through me. Soon my eyes fell onto the fading figure of Ami as she left. _What are you up to, Dark Mercury?_ I thought quietly. I really didn't care what it was. Though I still had my orders and had been given another chance to kill the Moon Princess. I wouldn't allow her or anyone else to get the chance. It wouldn't be worth it to follow her, but I had to make sure she wasn't up to anything 'suspicious'. Remaining silent as a shadow, I followed her from a distant. Even If I didn't like the idea of shadowing her, I still needed to keep an eye on her. She was also after the scouts as was everyone else here. Soon Ami came to what looked like a mall, though it was hard to tell from the distance I was away from it. Even so, Ami was no longer in her scout uniform, that much I could see.

Before she had the chance to turn and look over her shoulder, I faded in a dark green light. There was no way I would be caught again. Once was enough. But to be caught by Mercury? No thank you. I didn't want to get too close though. I knew Kunzite wouldn't be far behind Mercury. If he didn't show it, he seemed almost, fond of her. That much I knew. Reappearing some distance away from the building, I watched silently and soon I could see Sailor Moon running towards the building where Ami had disappeared into. It seems that Kunzite and Ami had created a plain to lure the princess here. Within moments, I knew I was being watched. Turning round swiftly, a young girl smiled at me. Immediately I knew it was the scout from a few days ago.

"What do you want?" She remained silent. Moving towards her, I made my weapon appear. As her eyes drifted towards it, she seemed surprised; only for it to fade a second later.

"Your power has grown, Moriko. I can tell. Yet you still have more of it to awaken." The young girl said, blinking almost innocently.

"Yes. I know it has. I can feel it. Again, what do you want?" The girl smiled.

"You will be a scout again soon, I can feel it." I raised my weapon, preparing to attack.

"How can you be so sure, I will be a scout again? My allegiance is still with the Dark Kingdom."

"I just know. Even if you don't admit it, your will is returning and Queen Beryl's control over you is slipping, Nature." At the mention of those words, I lowered my sword briefly. Zoisite had said the same thing. Well not exactly. Not the part about being a scout, but the part that my own will was returning as Beryl's hold over me grew less and less.

"You are wrong!" With that, the girl left, leaving me stunned. My sword faded from my hands. Anger replaced my confusion, there was no way I would be a scout again.

Once more Queen Beryl's words came back to me, harsh and cruel. I did not want to think of what would happen to me if I failed to kill the Moon Princess this time. Immediately, my eyes returned to where Sailor Moon had entered the building not far from me. I needed to investigate. As my heels fell against the floor, the soft echo of them resounded for a few seconds before the trill of a sword and sceptre replaced it. Before my eyes, I saw Sailor Moon falling to her knees, and Ami following after her. In Dark Mercury's eyes, anger shone almost menacingly as Sailor Moon tired to get to her feet. As I watched in silence, Ami's eyes shone with determination as she prepared to strike Usagi.

Her strike seemed more aimed then it had beforehand, but it was barely blocked by the moon sceptre. The trill of them hitting each other, could have sent chills down anyone's spine. Cold and bitter. Both girls seemed to be using their full strength, as Usagi got to her feet enough to shove Ami away from her. Stumbling, Dark Mercury barely stopped herself from crashing into a column. Once again, she seemed confused as though trying to work out what was happening. The longer Usagi was around, the more Kunzite's hold on Ami slipped. Soon Dark Mercury was swinging weakly as she moved towards Sailor Moon. Each swing was blocked effectively. But I could tell both of them were growing tired.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi cried. Once again, the same soft allure of golden light radiated from her, as her eyes drifted to Dark Mercury. This light wasn't as powerful as it was the day Sailor Moon became the Moon Princess. Yet, the soft light bathed us in its healing glow. Lifting my cloak I shielded my eyes, the best I could so I wasn't blinded. In the halo, I could see Dark Mercury growing weaker and weaker. Soon a figure of a young girl with glasses took form beside her.  
"Usagi-Chan..." Ami's gentle voice whispered, the same voice I had heard when I pretended to be someone I no longer was.

"Ami-Chan..." I could see Sailor Moon reaching out to her. The sound of footfalls drew my attention behind me as I looked back briefly.

"Kunzite..." I said harshly, but under my breath. He to had covered his eyes, which immediately fell on Mercury.

"Mercury! Don't hesitate now!" Kunzite's smooth cold voice said, as a rush of dark petals raced towards the figure of Ami. The power behind Kunzite's strike seemed almost desperate as if trying to hold onto what little power he had over her. As soon as the figure faded, the golden light seemed to dull and fade around Sailor Moon. When it finally did, I could see Dark Mercury return. In that one moment, Ami seized the chance to strike Sailor Moon before she could protect herself. The bitter trill of her weapon against Usagi's sceptre sang, before silence replaced it. Watching quietly, I could see cracks appear on the moon princess's sceptre before it shattered like porcelain.

As soon as it did, Usagi collapsed. Her crystal sceptre, no more. Within seconds the shock slowly came into Ami's eyes she was on her knees, doing everything she could to stir her friend. Only for her attempts to be futile. Not once did Sailor Moon stir. Anger burned through me violently, as I faded in a dark green light before either of them could see me. The only thing that showed I had been there was a small trail green leaves and petals. Returning to the dark kingdom, immediately I knew they had planned this from the start. This time I had been one step behind and lost my chance to kill the Moon Princess. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Soon Queen Beryl would learn of the Princess's death and would learn of my failure, then I would be summoned once again and no doubt criticised. Hate towards both burned dangerously, blending with my anger like a violent storm. If I didn't get a hold of my temper, Kunzite would be the first to die by my hand. Even if he was one of the four generals. My hand became a tight fist, as my nails dug into my flesh. Taking in a shaky breath, I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down. No matter how hard I tried, my anger and hate still burned inside.

He would pay for this! As if that was all, Kunzite's voice echoed, drawing my eyes over my shoulder. Behind me he seemed almost frantic calling for Mercury. Our eyes met as Kunzite watched me dangerously and I watched him back. The air around us grew tense and dangerous, filled with the hate we had for each other. As much as I wanted to rest my blade against his throat, so he could feel the cold metal against his skin, I ignored the urge, settling for a dark smile.

"Lost someone, Kunzite?" My ice cold voice asked bitterly. His lips became hard and straight.

"It seems Mercury has slipped from my grasp."

"Perhaps she has broken free from your control after she killed her best friend. Maybe she is off somewhere hidden from your line of sight."

With that, I turned on my heels not sparing a second glance at him. Although I could feel his hate burning into me. I would leave him be for now. Perhaps Zoisite would find these new developments, interesting. At the thought of his name, I felt my anger reside as my hate, faded with it. Even if Mercury had 'killed' the princess, she would take the body with her and retreat to a place she felt safe. Soon my heels fell silent as I stopped outside his room surprisingly, hesitant. As that memory of Sailor Moon's Sceptre shattering played behind my eyes, something told me it had shielded the Princess from actually dying. I still had a chance to kill her then. Either way I would tell Zoisite what information I had.

Entering his room quietly, my eyes fell on his lone figure resting at his piano. His silver and white clothing, seemed to softly kissed by what light his room had as though embracing him in a gentle allure and for a moment he looked almost… angelic. I took a step back, taken by him somehow as he wrote on his music sheets. Once more, I felt almost like myself again. Like I had broken free of Beryl's control slightly. Nerves somehow seemed to blossom inside of me as I watched him in almost blissful silence. As if knew I was there, Zoisite put his quill down, sky blue eyes turning towards me. He seemed surprised as I walked towards him.

"Moriko, what brings you here?" His soft, gentle tone asked. My eyes avoided his for a few seconds, as heat grew inside.

"I have information on some developments that have occurred. One as you may already know is that the Princess was supposedly killed by Dark Mercury." He barely moved for a minute before walking towards me.

"No. She is still alive. Mercury only shattered her sceptre." My eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Which would mean... It protected her." Zoisite nodded. I felt like a fool. I should have known that.

"Yes and she is still very much alive. Just not in the Dark Kingdom, but within the forest around it."

"So she did indeed slip from Kunzite's grasp, both her and the Princess."

"Yes, for now. Though I doubt both will break free of Kunzite once he knows where they are."

"No, but they will still try to defy him and work together on how to break free of the forest. No doubt by the help of their friends." I said quietly, smiling. If I knew them, they would help each other.

"Jupiter and Mars will find them before Kunzite does, that I can agree on Moriko."

"If he hasn't already found them, Zoisite." He turned back to me.

"He may have already."

"Possibly." I didn't doubt Kunzite's skill. If he wanted to find something, he would quickly. If it was Mercury and Sailor Moon well then, they would be out of luck within seconds. For a few minutes silence lingered around us, both watching each other gently.

"I went to see Nephrite earlier, he has fallen further." Zoisite's posture barely shifted.  
"I don't doubt that. He has lost himself in the darkness that binds him." As he appeared in my memories again, I felt saddened to see him cowering and disgraced.

"I tried talking with him again about his previous existence and as I did, I regained some more memories. Mainly about who we all were. And that Nephrite is no longer someone I remember." I said, eyes falling as I reflected on them.

The soft steps of Zoisite echoed softly, before his gloved held my chin as my head lifted slowly.

"Perhaps he will listen to you after you spoke with him. I know he isn't who we remember, Moriko. He's been in the dark too long and in being so, lost himself."

"I doubt he will listen, Zoisite. He didn't listen to you, nor will he listen to me." I could feel my heart shattering as tears threatened to form in my eyes. I didn't like seeing all the ones I cared for trapped in an endless void, with Queen Beryl being their master. Zoisite's hand soon rested on my hair lightly.

"It may not seem like it, but I know he will want to remember his past soon." I smiled faintly. Just being around him, I could feel my emotions stirring as the love I once had for Zoisite returned briefly.

"I can only hope Zoisite. That's all I can do for all of you. Yet in my heart, I feel as though we are all returning, little by little and that soon Mamoru will to want to remember his past rather then run from it." Zoisite smiled, before nodding.

"Yes. Soon." He lowered his hand from my hair.

"But for now, we all stay the way we are. I will say one thing, Moriko. As you regain memories from your previous existence, I do to and so does Nephrite, Jadeite, Kunzite and Master Endymion." I nodded. A few minutes later I turned to leave.

"Thank you, Zoisite."

Leaving his room, a gentle calmness seemed to wash through me as I walked into the silence of the Dark Kingdom. No longer enraged but at peace somehow. Had I always been like that around him? Seeing his relaxed posture back there, told me he was experiencing what I was. But as much as I wanted that bliss to last, it faded soon after. The further I walked away, the more I felt Queen Beryl's hold on me grow. As it did, my emotions grew muddled and confused. Around Zoisite I felt like myself again, as my will became my own. That part of me loved him truly, wanted the rest of my previous existence and wanted the rest of the generals as well as Endymion to remember their last lives. Freeing them from the Dark Kingdom's hold, but at the same time it bound me to it as Dark Nature.

In doing so, I couldn't be with my beloved. We were both servants of Queen Beryl. I had been ordered to kill the Moon Princess, he was trying to reawaken his master. Yet just being with him, it felt possible to be free. As my emotions and thoughts grew more confused, I felt myself growing more frustrated. I was at a lost. Was I to follow my heart or was I to follow my head? If I chose to follow my heart I would be going against Queen Beryl's orders and control, which could put Zoisite in danger. But if I followed my head, I would be drifting further away from him as Beryl's hold on me grew stronger, making me remain cold and heartless. For now, I would ignore my clashing memories and emotions.

I had one order, and one order only. Kill the Moon Princess. Making my way through the halls of the Kingdom, I let the silence sink into me. Somehow it held me in a cold comfort. Silently I walked past a single room, hidden from the view of others. It sat in alcove, covered with shadows but with what I could see in the corner of my eye, the figure of Kunzite stood as silent as death. Even though his back was towards me almost fully, I knew it was him. He seemed to thinking about something. In his hand a single statue rested, shaped like some kind of monster. Perhaps it was a chess piece, but I couldn't see fully. As my eyes quickly scanned his figure I could see a small crystal board resting on a table left of where he stood. Watching him quietly for a few moments, I could tell he was trying to stop something. No doubt Mercury and the Moon Princess. A cold smile came to my lips. I still had a chance to kill her then.

Walking onwards, I left Kunzite to play with his 'toy' as he tried to trap both of them in the forest that rested outside the reaches of the Dark Kingdom. Making my way through the abundant halls, I prepared to return to my room not getting far before I felt Queen Beryl's looming presence.

"Moriko come forth! I want to talk with you!" The dark edge in her voice sent chills up my spine. In all my time here I hadn't heard that dangerous tone in her voice fully. It was almost like a thunderous typhoon. I swallowed thickly as fear rose inside. Fear I was surprised to feel. Entering the throne room, I kneeled before her as he power both intimidating and overwhelming.

"You summoned me, Queen Beryl?" I asked, voice low.

As I rose, I had to find strength to look her in the eye.

"Do you know why I have summoned you before me once again, Moriko?!" The iciness in her tone cut into me like jagged rose thorns. My mind went blank for a moment as I tried to work out why I had been summoned again. Nothing came to mind.

"I do not, Queen Beryl."

"Are you certain?" She barely fluttered an eyelash at me. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes. I have no idea why you have summoned me." Anger flashed in her eyes. Before I had time to avoid what was heading my way a ball of dark energy struck me. I flinched as the electricity it had lashed against my skin like a bull whip. I gasped, leaning forward for a moment.

"I will ask you again, do you know why you're here Moriko?!"

"I do not." Another attack, I barely avoided lifting my cloak up to shield myself.

"Would be like me to remind you why?!"

"Please do." I said almost defiant. In Queen Beryl's eyes I could see her anger growing before once again I was struck. Dark energy blasting into me, as the same lighting bit into my skin through my cloak, I gritted my teeth trying to ignore the pain as it lashed me again and again.

"How dare you defy me!" Beryls voice thundered as she attacked again. I smiled coldly. Was this the best she could do?

"I wouldn't if you told me why I was summoned." Another strike, one I barely blocked again. Each second that passed, she grew more infuriated.

"Because of what I have seen between you and Zoisite." She said, inhaling deeply for a second. As soon as those words left her lips my cloak fell away from where I had used it as a shield. Immediately I knew why I was here, because of how I was around Zoisite. No longer Dark Nature, but Moriko of the Earth Kingdom. As my eyes grew wide, Queen Beryl seized that hesitation and struck me again. The full blast of her power hitting into me, like a violent wave. Energy and electricity lashing across my skin, as though cutting it with glass.

I fell forward almost as a sharp burst of pain shot through me and burning at my heart. Immediately my hand went to my chest as the same heat I had felt from first becoming dark nature swept through me. Not as heated but still cruel and menacing.

"Urgh!" I cried out falling to my knees as a swarm of darkness coursed through me catching me off guard and weakening me. Another hit. Feeling Beryl's attacks crash into me, seemed to almost melt with the darkness that was rushing through me. As it did, I could feel myself barely able to fight both influences off. Growing tired, I tried to stand only to fall down again. Both swept through me, as I grew slightly faint. Amongst the pain, the sound of running footsteps echoed around us.

"St… stop..." I barely whispered. Too weak to try shielding myself from another attack. If Queen Beryl hit me again, I wouldn't be able to protect myself and would probably become unconscious. Whatever this dark power was, it seemed to be seeping into every part of who I am as I felt myself becoming more heartless.

The soft touch of arms wrapping around my waist weakly pulled me to my feet. Even that simple movement seemed to make me hunch over in pain, hand still on my chest where my heart rested.

"Ah..."

"Zoisite, leave us! This is between Moriko and myself!"

"She's been through enough, can't you see? One more attack and she will be unconscious." Zoisite's soft, kind tone said. Even though I was in pain, I could hear the worry it held.

"Move away, or you will be punished to for defying me also!" With what strength I had left I pushed Zoisite away from me so he wouldn't be hurt.

With him near me, I could feel some of my strength.

Standing up as straight as I could, my eyes drifted to Queen Beryl.

"You still have strength to stand, Moriko?"

"Yes. I was only reporting what I had learned to him, before you called for me again."

"You are wrong! From what I have seen both of you have regained memories from your last life." Another attack, I blocked it barely.

"Perhaps… But..." My words fell silent. Even though I hadn't felt the full power, the darkness inside my heart seemed spread. Whatever this was, it was weakening me to the point that if I were attacked anymore I would be lost in it.

Almost on cue, the darkness swept through me as my will faltered. Behind my eyes memories of what I had regained seemed to becoming more hazy by the second. If I had been attacked again, I hadn't felt it. As those precious moments I had with Zoisite the past few days, danced over my eyes; reawakening the same emotions I had felt in his presence earlier and when we first met. With each moment that passed, they seemed to grow less and less, devoured by the darkness in my heart as it grew. It was as though my own will was failing, caught off guard by the darkness of Metaria in my heart, and Beryl's endless attacks.

"I… don't… want to… forget…" My voice was almost a whisper, but it was enough that Zoisite heard me. Without realising it I sought out his hand. Perhaps if I held onto it with my heart and soul, the dark haze around them would fade to nothing. He seemed to squeeze it lightly as though comforting me and saying he was right there. I tried to hold onto them, but they slipped from my grasp.

"Zoi...site..."The last word left my lips almost like a plea before the darkness erased them. My hand fell from Zoisite's as the last of my will caved. I bowed down.

"Forgive me, Queen Beryl. For I strayed. It will not happen again." The cold tone in my voice had returned, harsher then is was beforehand. No doubt from the darkness that embraced my heart dangerously. The surprised look in her eyes, was quickly replaced by an almost satisfied gleam. The dark ball in her hands vanished. A bitter smile crossed her lips, before she gave me a single nod. I rose, not sparing a second glance for Zoisite. His eyes seemed to shine with confusion more then anything. I scoffed before leaving the throne room. As my heels echoed in the darkness around me, I knew I was being followed. Something I really didn't need right now. I needed to track down the scouts and kill their princess before the past reoccurred.

After all, she had been the one who destroyed Earth and my Kingdom years ago. The footfalls seemed to slow as I turned back, anger in my eyes. Behind me, Zoisite watched me quietly. Not speaking, only breathing. Soft and gentle.

"Why have you followed me, Zoisite?!" He seemed to flinch as my voice hit him like hail. As I eyed him coldly. Slowly and cautiously he moved towards where I stood, shadows loomed behind me in a sense of impending doom. They had never looked so taunting.

"I had to see if you were alight, Moriko." His soft, gentle tone whispered. Even though I was a figure of anger, he was one of pure calmness and peace.

"I am perfectly fine. Now all that's left for me is to kill the Moon Princess." Within two more smooth strides he stopped only centimetres from where I stood.

"No you are not, Moriko. I can sense the change in you, ever since I saw you in pain."

"Why the concern?"

"Because… I get so far from freeing you, then I loose you." He closed the space between us, enough that I could feel the warmth of his skin. I turned away, avoiding his saddened eyes.

"Then let me go, Zoisite. Go back to your piano and focus on Endymion. Awaken him and stop the past from reoccurring." I replied, voice softened faintly. I took a few steps forward, preparing to leave.

"Moriko, wait. Please." He caught my wrist, pulling me back so we were almost in an embrace.

"What is it?"

"I can't let you go. Master Endymion is returning to us little by little. We all are."

"That maybe so, but I have one goal only. Destroy the Moon Princess. The others need you more then I do. Free them." I pulled away from him.

"Moriko.."

"Let me be. Goodbye Zoisite." Even through the darkness, I felt my heart break once again. We had come so close, only to get so far. I started walking again as he followed, stopping in front of me.

"I don't want to loose you..." With an elegant movement, he was in front of me, inches from my face. His gloved hand rested against my cheek momentarily. The softness of it, seemed to comfort me. A finger ran down my cheek and over my lips. Being so close to him, my heart began to race as love started to return to me. I had to push it away. I couldn't let it stop me from my goal. Before I could say anything, his lips found mine almost longingly. My eyes seemed to close as I felt the tenderness they held. Without realising it, my hand had made its way up to his chest where his heart strongly beat beneath It. Beneath my fingers I could feel his skin trembling beneath my touch. If we hadn't been kissing, perhaps he would have sighed with contentment from my touch. I pulled away. Part of my soul wanting to remain with him.

"Please, don't make this harder, Zoisite. We are both part of the Dark Kingdom. I was punished by Queen Beryl because of my memories from our last life together. I don't want to see you get hurt, so forget about me." Even though my voice was soft, it was filled with sadness. My eyes seemed to burn with tears. If that wasn't enough, Zoisite gently smiled at me the same angelic one I had always known. My hand rested, on his cheek as he held my wrist.

"I love you, Moriko." Those words made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you to. So don't worry. Either way I'll come back to you, but for now focus on your goals and I will focus on mine." Without a second glance I walked away as our entwined hands slipped apart.

Holding in a sigh, I disappeared into the shadows. As much as I found peace in his words, I was still unable to be with him. We both were serving one person, but our goals separated us, sending us in the opposite direction. His goals were to reawaken Endymion, mine was to kill the Moon Princess. I had made a promise to him, but it would be hard to fulfil like this. Soon enough, I felt myself being consumed by the darkness. Yet, it didn't feel like I was fully lost in it. Deep inside a small part of my will remained, untouched by Metaria's influence or Queen Beryl's hands. That would be what I held onto and not let go of. Returning to my room, I focused on thinking of my next steps carefully.

Steps I knew would lead me taking matters into my own hands. If the scouts and their Princess didn't come to me, I would go to them. In doing so, I would be able to defeat them myself. Immediately, my hand became a fist. That shouldn't be too hard a job for me. As soon as that came to mind, a cold smile passed my lips before I faded into a dark green light.

Now all I had to do was create a scene and draw them out. Perhaps a monster would be a good way to send my plan into motion. Though instead of a rose monster like I had created beforehand, this one would be one of earth. Choosing my area carefully, near a popular park. As my sword appeared in my hands, I used my strength to hit the ground in front of me. On my blade the same green flames danced wildly, as the ground rumbled. At the tip of my weapon roots slowly crept over the ground, like a tree in growth. The roots, growing thicker and darker until a monster took form.

Adorning it's head a crown of sharp dark brown roots rested, reaching towards the sky. Around the waist a belt rested, sharp and deadly where small dagger like shapes sat. Instead of being clothed in greens and white this one was cloaked in colours of black, grey and dark brown. The colours of Earth beneath the greenery of grasses. With a single cry it came to life as I drew my sword from the ground. Sharp thorns sat on its shoulders, menacingly. I smiled cruelly.

"Cause destruction where ever you walk, and drain the energy of all those who come to face you! Draw the scouts to us!" My voice said to it bitterly. I didn't have to wait long before my monster caused destruction in it's wake. Devouring energy from men, women and children.

Using earth as it's main weapon. Breaking the jagged roots and thorns off, turning them into daggers as it threw them towards its victims. The sounds of endless screams echoed around me, as I watched my plan unfold. Soon those scouts would come running, followed by their precious princess. It wouldn't be long now. More victims fell around us and within minutes the sound of running drew my eyes upwards. Now for my plan to unfold. As the two girls came to a halt, I could see one was Ami. The other, Rei. It seemed to me that Ami had slipped from Kunzite's grasp after all. What a shame.

"Mars, power!"

"Mercury, power!"

"Make, up!" The both cried in sync. Before me, both stood now in their scout forms. Ready to fight both my monster and I. My monster stood before them, ready to attack. Already in it's hands two brown daggers rested, sharp. Even though I didn't like using monsters as my first choice in combat, they did have their uses. Today, was one of those days. I had created one to draw the scouts out. I made myself shown, walking towards them as the dark green light around me faded. Ami's eyes were the first to grow wide with worry and sadness.

"Moriko-Chan…" Mercury's disheartened voice whispered. I only smiled coldly.

"It seems that Kunzite's hold in no more, Mercury. You've become a useless scout again. Such a shame and when he was wanting to hold on to you, a little longer..." My cruel voice said. In my hand, I made my sword appear. The cold blade shining harshly in morning light. Turning to my monster, I gave a single nod before it cried out. Daggers, clutched tightly in its hands. With a single swift movement I moved towards Mars, carving harsh arcs in the air around us. There was no way I would let these senshi deter me from my goal.

The sooner they were defeated the better. Then I could kill the Princess before anything else occurred. With each swing, Mars and I danced almost elegantly. Ami danced with my monster as she to tried to fight, avoiding each well aimed attack.

"Mercury aqua, mist!" She cried. The sound of rushing water echoed on the wind, racing towards my monster. With a cry it returned to its original form. This time I wasn't affected by its destruction. In fact I didn't even feel it. Once more my attention returned to Rei.

"Monster, disperse!" Turning to my right, I avoided it. Racing past me, I could feel it's intense heat. Mars' power had increased since the last time we had met. My foot hit the ground as rose thorns raced towards her, quickly ensnaring her legs. The surprise attack seemed to catch her off guard.

"Rei-Chan!" Mercury cried, as ice water in the form of a beam raced towards me. With a simple movement I avoided it.

Anger shone in my eyes as I turned back to them. I didn't need my sword at this moment, daggers were better. Instead two daggers appeared in my hands. I stood, ready to attack. With a single shift of my hands, emerald flames soon turned to shards of green crystal as they raced towards both girls. Dangerous and deadly, but also beautiful. My favoured attack as Dark Nature. Yes Jadeite may have crystal when he attacked but I had blades of emeralds, infused with the power of nature. Much deadlier and sharper. To make it harder, neither scout could move. Both now trapped by the roots of Earth from where my monster had been born of.

"Let's see if you scouts can survive."

Watching quietly, Rei seemed to draw what looked like an infinity sign with her flames, before it formed what looked like a shield. In anger, I could see my attack melting away as it raced towards both. Burning away like dry leaves in the summer. How dare she! I raced towards her, ready to strike her down before she could protect herself again.

"Rei-Chan, Ami-Chan!" Usagi's voice cried. A cold smile came to my lips. Now the princess was here, I didn't need to waist anymore time with Mars or Mercury. I moved back, dagger still clutched in my hand. What was a bonus for me though' Kunzite wasn't here to stop me killing the Princess. Turning towards her, I lowered my blade.

"Princess, how nice of you to join us." I said, eyes hard.

At the mention of the word Princess, Sailor Moon turned towards me. Immediately she became alert, ready to fight.

"Moriko-Chan!?" I only nodded.

"Shall I take your life quickly or slowly?" I moved towards her. There was no way I would miss this one chance to kill her. With a simple movement from my dagger's blade vines crept from them, wrapping around Jupiter's legs and up her body before she could even move. Now that they were out of my way, my attention was on the princess. Her eyes went from Mars to Mercury, then to Jupiter as the struggled against their bonds.

"I won't fight you, Moriko-Chan! You have to be in there somewhere!" I walked forward, dagger in my hand.  
"So you chose to die willingly, Princess?" Drawing two small circles with my dagger, a flurry of leaves turned into a cyclone. True to her words, Sailor Moon refused to fight me. It was kind of disappointing. My attack struck her as she fell to her knees crawling backwards.

"Moriko-Chan! Please!" Though it wasn't Usagi who spoke, but Ami. My eyes turned to her.

"I'm not your friend, anymore Mercury! I'm part of the Dark Kingdom!" The full fury of my anger hitting Ami, as she fell silent. In her eyes I could see small tears starting to form.

"Mori...ko-Chan..." Her voiced seemed almost pleading.

I turned away from her raising my dagger above me. Dark emerald green flames melted into the light green blade, as it turned almost black. With one movement, I would be able to kill the Princess.  
"You should have chosen to fight me, Sailor Moon! If you had, then maybe you would have survived." In her eyes utmost fear shone as she tried to move back. With the full force of my power, the icy rush of wind whipped at my cheek as my dagger raced towards the Princess's heart. A burst of pain shot through me as I felt the darkness inside of me grow. My hand went to my chest.

"Ah..." I cried. This pain was not like something I had felt before. It coursed through me like burning venom, worse then Beryl's power when she had attacked me yesterday. I forced my eyes closed. As the shadows behind my eyelids shifted once more I saw Zoisite's angelic smile. It only caused more pain to me. "I love you, Moriko..." his soft voice whispered gently before our lips had met. I bit my lip. "Either way I will come back to Zoisite. But focus on your goals and I'll focus on mine." Our voices faded as I clutched my dagger tightly.

I had to kill the Moon Princess. Anger burned inside as my eyes snapped open again. Once more I raised my dagger.

"Now Princess, it's time for you to die!" I shouted through pain.

"Moriko-Chan! Don't! Remember your friends! Remember who you are!" Ami's voice cried out. As soon as those words left her lips, a small part of me returned. Memories of my friends raced behind my eyes, all of us laughing. Then us battling together.

"Please, help me..." I barely whispered, battling the growing darkness, and Beryl's influence.

"Moriko-Chan!" Usagi cried, joy replacing her fear. A small smile coming to her lips. With everything I was trying to fight only caused pain to me.

"Pl...please… Usa-gi-Chan! I can't fight this off… much… ah..." I cried weakly, dagger dropping from my hand before doubling over.

"Moriko-Chan! Fight it!" Rei cried.

"I… I Can't! Save me before it's too late!" Once again, I tried to fight both forces inside, weakly stepping back a few steps from Usagi so she could stand. My will was failing and within seconds I was lost again.

"You should have helped me when you had the chance, but now you're too late." My last dagger appeared in my hand.

She seemed unfazed as a new determination shone in the Princess's eyes. In her hand, her moon sceptre appeared.

"Moon healing, escalation!" she cried, drawing a circle in the air around her. I raised my cloak, as the glistening light radiated from it's tip. It was strong enough to halt my attack but not enough to break through the darkness exactly but the longer it shone, the more it grew. In the allure of it, I could feel myself lowering my dagger. The power of both Metaria and Beryl seemed to reside. Joy seemed to blossom in my heart, enough that my own will grew stronger with each second.

But soon it was for nought. In the back of my mind, I could feel Queen Beryl's influence consuming me again. Enough that it fuelled me to fight against Serenity's light. Minutes later, the light faded. Lowering my cloak I moved forward dagger carving neat arcs.

"You will have to try harder then that to defeat me, Sailor Moon!" Each strike, she avoided elegantly, clutching her sceptre close to her chest.

"Moon twilight, flash!" It was a quick movement, that the attack caught me of guard knocking the blade from my hand.

She moved towards me, ready to fight. Each kick she did I avoided elegantly. A beam of water struck me in my right shoulder, causing me to get moved back a little. Even if I was skilled with weaponry, attacks and fighting, I would have a little trouble deflecting all four scouts if they decided to attack at once. The sound of breaking roots drew my eyes to Jupiter as Mars broke her free from her bonds.

"We will free you, Moriko!" Ami cried. Jupiter nodded at them before they formed a line facing me straight on.

Now I was out numbered and no amount of skill would help me, nor power. I stood my ground, preparing to attack. At once all the scouts attacks raced towards me, all of which I could barely avoid. With the strength I had, my attack transformed into one of emerald shards, razor sharp as it raced towards them aiming straight for Sailor Moon. Two scouts turned to their right, two to their left. Again they attacked in sync. Unable to avoid Rei's fire, I felt myself being hit as my back hit a tree. I coughed, resting on my arm as I wiped my lips with my free hand.

"There's no way to escape, Dark Nature!" She said walking towards me. I laughed.

"Perhaps not, but I still have strength left to fight." I got to my feet. Immediately I created a cyclone of razor leaves.

I scoffed quietly. Kunzite would be laughing if he saw me like this. My attack was avoided again. Making my daggers appear again I moved towards them. Now they would witness my full skill with a blade. Each time they attacked I danced, avoiding them. Striking effectively. Around us, winds blew gracefully. But soon, I could see all of us growing tired. I was doing well being outnumbered and outmatched. Using my teachings carefully and precisely.

"Flower, Hurricane!" Jupiter's sudden cry, made me pause as once again, I was hit. Already tried, I barely blocked it.

Sailor Moon raced towards me.

"Moon healing, escalation!"

"Urgh…. This is irritating..." As it hit me, I doubled over again. The soft halo grew more powerful. I could feel Usagi's desperation to free me rush over every ounce of my being. This time, I couldn't fight it. The strength of Queen Beryl's control over me, suddenly grew less as I stumbled. In the back of my mind I could hear her voice echoing, cold and heartless.

"I will let you go this time, Moriko! But you will be mine once more and next time I won't let you go so easily! Next time, the Princess won't be able to save you..." As her voice faded, I felt myself falling forward. My eyes closed. Beryl's hold on me was no more.

"Moriko-Chan!" A voice cried, as the soft embrace of grass welcomed me like the petals of a rose. Cool and gentle. My head rested on my outstretched arm. The first person I thought of was my beloved. _Zoisite… I'm free…_ The blissfulness of the darkness behind my eyes, soothed me. At least I was myself now. Though I wouldn't know for how long. A soft shaking on my arm, pulled me from the darkness. When my eyes opened, a light green cloak streaked with silver smiled at me.

"Moriko-Chan! Are you ok?" Ami's worried voice was enough for me to raise my head as I turned towards her.

"Ami...Chan..." My voice said, almost drowsily. Joy washed through me as I sat up quickly.

"Ami-Chan! Ami-Chan!" A gentle smile came to my lips as I rose to my feet. A moment later I fell down again, dizzy. The sound of three other sets of shoes ran towards me, before Rei, Makoto and Usagi kneeled down beside me. My eyes drifted to each.

"Rei-Chan! Makoto-Chan! Usagi-Chan!" They all nodded. My eyes drifted to the cloak that rested on my shoulders briefly. No longer shaded in dark colours, but light. The colours I remembered from my last life, the colours of nature. My finger gently ran over the silver. _Zoisite… Perhaps someday all of you will be free from Beryl's control. When that day comes, then maybe, we can be together again…_ I let my cloak fall through my fingers. Its soft material blowing with the wind.

Breaking from my thoughts, my eyes returned to my friends.

"Am I really back?" I asked quietly. Ami held out her hand, I took it as she helped me up. Usagi hugged me, and soon I was surrounded in a group hug. When they pulled apart, Usagi smiled.

"Yes. You are really back, Moriko-Chan!"

"I'm relieved to be." My eyes drifted over my body and grew wide.

In the sunlight, I was no longer wearing a gown of midnight blue and dark green like I had as Dark Nature. Instead I was wearing a light green gown that softly fell around my ankles where the second layer shone rose white in colour and the last was a soft sunlight yellow. Adorning my feet were a pair of light yellow heels and draped neatly around my neck a light green necklace rested. My fingers gently touched cool metal on my forehead. What ever this was, I knew this was what I had worn in my last existence as the princess of Earth and Nature.

Even my friends eyes were looking at me.

"You're beautiful Moriko-Chan..." Usagi's voice said to me as she smiled. I felt my eyes hit the ground. I really didn't need them saying this. It was only what I wore in my last life. Even my hair, rested delicately down my back,

"Who knew such gentle colours rested beneath the colours of the Dark Kingdom..." This time it was Rei who spoke.

"Please, stop. I'm not beautiful. This is what I wore once upon a time when…" I was cut off by a young girl's voice.  
"You were the Princess of Earth and Nature..." Walking towards us was a young girl with black hair, styled in two buns.

"Luna?" I asked, surprised. She had been the little scout I ran into as Dark Nature. I blinked, surprised at how human she looked.

"Yes. I knew you would come back to us Moriko-Chan, just like Ami-Chan." She had been right. I smiled.

"Yes we both did, thanks to Usagi-Chan and her friends." My voice said gently, joy shining in my eyes. I lifted my gown slightly.

"Now how do I change out of this? I don't want all of Tokyo seeing me like this..." As soon as I said those words, green petals and leaves surrounded me before I was one more wearing normal clothes.

This time consisting of a light green skirt, edged with white, a light green shirt, white jacket and shoes. Around my neck, a light green necklace rested no longer my pendant.

"Shall we go?" I asked. All of my friends nodded. They walked ahead for a moment, before Rei looked back at me.

"Are you coming, Moriko-Chan?" she asked. I nodded.

"In a minute." She joined the others. When they were a small distance ahead, I looked over my shoulder. We hadn't been alone. The last shiver of silver, white light faded from my sight. A feeling of calmness washed over me.

"Now you know I'm safe Zoisite, you can breathe easy. Reawaken Endymion and the others and help the past from reoccurring..." I whispered, my voice carrying on the wind. A tender smile came to my lips. At least for now, we were all ok. But soon chaos would devour everything in it's path starting with Endymion's reawakening. Before we all would be fighting for our lives on this Earth once more, when the Princess fully awoke. A battle that may result in lives lost, but until that day I would stand strong with my Kingdom, with the generals and with the scouts, to ensure the past wouldn't reoccur.

"Moriko-Chan! Come on!" Usagi waved back at me.

"Coming!" I replied, taking a moment to glance back over my shoulder where Zoisite rested not too long ago. I didn't glance back and ran to catch up with my friends.

"Let's go." I said, as we walked together in the afternoon sun, content and joyous now we were all together again. But what lay before us would remain a mystery until the time was right.


	10. The Moon Princess (Part 1)

The Moon Princess: (Part 1)

As each season came and went Endymion's love for me only grew as mine did for him. The betrayal of my beloved Zoisite seemed almost like a distant memory with each day that passed. In honesty? I missed him with all my heart but I couldn't hold onto our past forever, even if I wished I could. It was his betrayal that hurt me the most, enough that I didn't seem to care about myself; crying endlessly. Yes I loved him, but now that part of me was buried deep inside. Endymion was the one I loved now. Nowadays I felt a little of my old self returning the more I spent time with him and the remaining generals. It seemed almost like a sweet bliss, that didn't want to fade.

Even so, I couldn't help but feel as though all this would slip away from me, nor that the love Endymion and I had would last. When that day came our love would slip through my fingers like golden sand. It was early evening now and the soft sighing of rain whispered past my ears. I was in my room looking out of the window watching the rain as it fell like petals. To me the soft rumble of thunder and rain seemed soothing. The storm, helping me to find a sublime peacefulness as my worries melted away from me. It was as healing as any piece Zoisite used to play for me. Sighing silently, I let my eyes close as cool mist brushed over my face lightly. The sweetness of the air around me seemed to fill me with new energy, almost motivating me to dance.

Nature seemed to be at her gentlest in this moment, a sign that told me night had finally come almost like a dream. Being the Princess of Earth and Nature seeing this, only gave me joy knowing everything was in sync. Earth and Nature finding a tender harmony with each other. As my eyes drifted around my room, they fell on a white grand piano that rested silently in the shadows. A small smile came to my lips as a mixture of sadness and joy shone softly in my dark blue eyes. Zoisite had taught me how to play the beautiful instrument. After his betrayal, I lost interest in playing it, because if my fingers danced over the keys, too many emotions would come back overwhelming me. Quietly rising to my feet I moved towards it, sitting down on the stool. My fingers rested lightly on the cool keys, beneath them.

Listening to the rain, I lightly closed my dark blue eyes as my fingers danced gracefully over each key. Sweet, serene music echoed around my room; shifting with the wind, thunder and rain. I knew my cloak was blowing behind me as the cool breeze tickled my back. I let my emotions flow with the music. Sadness, tenderness, kindness, grief and love came from my heart as I poured all of it into this piece. When my fingers finally stopped, I could feel warm tears flowing softly over my cheeks. It seems I still had tears to shed over my beloved Zoisite, when I had finally thought I had moved on. A gentle knocking on my door, drew my eyes towards it.

Kunzite's lone figure stood quietly. I turned away from him, wiping my tears the best I could as I retreated in the shadows that surrounded both the instrument and myself, not moving from the stool I sat on.

"Moriko, may I come in?" He asked, voice gentle and concerned.

"Yes you may, Kunzite." I said, still avoiding his graceful figure and worried eyes as he entered my room. A comforting, yet soft touch on my shoulder told me he was behind me. I felt safe, but even so I didn't want him to see me like this once more.

"Are you alright, Moriko? You seem saddened." The soft, smoothness of his voice only made more tears flow from my eyes. I tried to wipe them in secret.

"I am Kunzite, thank you for your concern. It's only my emotions getting the better of me." I replied, voice almost a soft whisper. It's all I could do to try and stop my voice shaking. Even if my back was to him, I knew his dark eyes would be shining with a compassionate tenderness. Emotions that only shone in his eyes, around me. The gesture of his gloved hand caressing my shoulder, and going down my arm told me he was walking around to come to my level. Within mere seconds he was crouching down to my height. In what light we had, I could see Kunzite's concerned eyes and long black hair as it rested neatly framing his face and broad shoulders. Cupping my chin tenderly, I could no longer avoid his eyes. Looking at him, I could also pick up on a touch of sadness even if he hid it well in his eyes. Zoisite had not only betrayed me but his friends and Endymion to. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't stop my tears sliding silently down my cheeks.

On Kunzite's lips a soft smile rested. A smile I loved to see and always had.

"I can see that, Princess." He said, voice warm as he wiped away more tears. I faintly smiled at the simple movement.

"It seems you have not fully gotten over Zoisite's betrayal, Moriko. Even if you put on a brave face." he continues, thumb caressing my cheek. I smiled a little more. His words sank deep into my heart. It seems I couldn't fool him at all.

"You are right, Kunzite. It seems I haven't, even when I thought I had." I replied, voice still a whisper.

"The music you played, expresses your grief, Moriko. I could feel it and that's why I came here, I had to make sure you were alright." Kunzite gently wiped away the last of my tears.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Kunzite. Thank you for being here with me and for checking on me." Without me saying a word, I could feel Kunzite's strong arms embrace me as my cheek rested against his muscled chest. Beneath his clothing, I could feel the warmth his skin held and the comforting beating of his heart. Closing my eyes for a few moments, I stayed with him as the last tear slid down my cheek, landing with a soft drip on the floor beneath us.

"You are welcome, Princess." He pulled away so I could look in his eyes again, the worry they held no longer shone through. Only kindness, compassion and love. He helped me to my feet.

"You are a truly beautiful, strong hearted woman, Moriko. Kind and compassionate throughout everything you have witnessed. I know you will be able to forgive Zoisite one day, we all will."

"Thank you Kunzite, thank you so very much." He smiled, gently pushing some of my hair behind my ear before he embraced me once more. Just being in his arms like this, I felt safe. He had always been like this around me, and his friends. It was his kindness and strong will that had been what attracted me to him. It was what I loved the most about him, even before I had fallen in love with Zoisite and his gentleness. Beforehand I had always seen Zoisite and the other generals with him, as well as Endymion. If it hadn't been for that one night, I would have given my heart to Kunzite and he would have given me, his.

But soon, I grew to love Zoisite as much as I loved Kunzite the more time I spent with him. The more time I spent with the generals, the more I felt connected to them and even if I didn't know it I wanted to protect them. In the end it was Zoisite's soft tenderness and his gentle personality that made me choose him, over Kunzite. As the last whisper of rain and thunder faded, silence rested around us, save for both Kunzite's and my gentle breathing and soft heartbeats. In that bliss, I could feel my eyes slowly close as his beating heart lulled me into a calm sleep. I felt his lips tenderly kiss my hair as he whispered something I couldn't hear, lost in his protective embrace. When I woke up the next morning, streaks of golden sunbeams filtered through my room. My light green bed covers rested over my body delicately.

A soft breeze blew through my room, lightly fluttering the curtains. The sweet smell of damp earth wafted around me as I sat up, covers falling from me. Immediately everything from last night came back to me in one hit. Playing my piano, and crying. Kunzite's concern for me and even his protective embrace. My eyes fell on his sleeping figure. I smiled lightly as I watched him for a little while. He did look angelic while he slept. His black hair falling neatly over his shoulders, back and around him. The rise and fall of his chest told me he was deep in sleep. Hearing his breathing gave me a sublime comfort. I never noticed how handsome Kunzite was, when he slept. My cheek grew slightly hot as my heartbeat sped up a little. I didn't expect him to stay with me all night, but he had. When I got to my feet I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want to disturb him. Moving towards him, I lightly moved a strand of hair from his cheek.

"Thank you for staying, Kunzite and when I needed you most." I whispered, bending down for a moment to kiss his lips faintly. I stood up, moving back. Even if my beloved was Endymion now, I couldn't ask for a more wonderful friend then Kunzite.

I knew he loved me deeply and even when I chose Zoisite to give my heart to, Kunzite still stayed by my side while remaining loyal to his master and his friends. Turning around, I prepared to move away from him, but soon I felt his hand lightly take my wrist. Unable to do much, I turned around to face him as his dark brown eyes slowly opened. In them, relief, gentleness and softness shone. I kneeled down, so I was at his height. A smile came to my face.

"Good Morning, Kunzite. Thank you again for last night." I said, as his figure slowly sat up.

"Good morning, Moriko. You are welcome, I'm glad to have helped you, when you needed it most." he replied, sleepily. Hearing that I knew he would always help me, no matter what.

A mischievous smile came to his lips.

"Besides, you asked me to stay with you last night." I blinked, surprise shining in my dark blue eyes.

"I did?" Kunzite laughed. It was smooth and warm. He nodded.

"Yes. Once you began to fall asleep on my chest. I was about to leave, and you asked me to stay." The warmth that radiated from him, made my cheeks once more grow hot. I laughed.

"Thank you." I got to my feet, stumbling for a second before he caught me.

"Careful, Princess." I nodded my head once. Kunzite hugged me for a few moments, before he let me go. With one last smile he walked out of my room as I watched his figure fade.

Once more a smile came to my lips. I knew in my heart now that the last of my tears for my beloved Zoisite had been shed, now I could move on properly. I knew he would want me to, but even so that would never stop me from loving Zoisite the way I did. Still smiling, I walked towards one of the many windows my room had and drew the curtain back. The warm sunlight illuminated my skin as I looked down. Already our Kingdom was alive with servants, going on their merry ways. It was indeed a perfect day. Again I silently thanked Kunzite for helping me.

After a few more minutes watching the servants, I made my way through the castle. Once again the large halls illuminated the beauty of the castle. The white marble floor, polished to perfection. Even though the warm allures of the lights were gone, the day bought a new enchantment to the castle. If you didn't know your way here, you could find yourself lost. I had once before, but now I knew every part of this castle. After all, it was both Endymion's and my home. My heels clicked softly against the floors, I made my way through it until I was walking into the bright sunlight.

My light green and silver cloak rested delicately at my shoulders. A soft hug from behind told me Endymion was with me.

"Good Morning, Moriko." His soft, mature voice said. As we broke I turned around to face him.

"Good Morning, Endymion." I replied. The next minute his lips found mine as love blossomed inside like a rose. His kiss was gentle and warm, like the sweetness of spring. It gave me energy. But it wasn't like Zoisite's tender kiss. His was like summer rain, racing through me and sending my heart fluttering, while sparking desire like a flame. When we broke, I was a little short of breath. His kiss had caught me off guard.

In all the time we were together he had never kissed me like that before. It was almost passionate, and hungry as though desiring more of my being. My eyes looked at him. I felt my cheeks grow hot and immediately I looked down shyly. After a moment, his hand cupped my cheek as my eyes returned to his.

"Thank you for such a morning kiss, Endymion." I said. He smiled, pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"You are welcome, Moriko. It's my way of saying good morning, away from words." He replied. We both smiled and shared a laugh.

I loved being in his company and loved being in love with him. Even as I looked in his brown eyes, that shone with utmost love and joy I could feel my heart beat quicken. Both of us took a walk in the castle's gardens, enjoying the sweet aromas of a variety of flowers. Ranging from Roses, to Lilies and even Sakura trees. The soft pink of their flowers softly blowing on the winds and covering the paths before us. It was a shame they only lasted for a few weeks in the Spring here, but I always loved admiring their beauty and watching them until the final petal fell. It was the one thing I loved most of all in this season. As my hand held Endymion's we took time to sit down and admire the beauty all around us.

"It's a truly beautiful Spring isn't it Endymion?" I asked him as my hand caught a falling Sakura petal. Endymion's eyes watched me gently. Pure love shining in his eyes.

"Yes, it is my love." he replied. I laughed softly. Not far from where we rested, light pink roses, twinkled with crystal beads of dew, no doubt from the rain last night. I rose to my feet, gently picking a pink rose that shone with dew. These roses were thorn less, and easy to hold. Lifting it to my nose, the gentle aroma tickling my senses. Lowering it, Endymion's eyes shone with pure admiration.

"What is it, my love?" I ask. He only laughed, blissfully.

"You are truly a beautiful site, Moriko." Endymion replied, taking the hand that held the rose between both of his. The warmth of his skin sent prickles of fire throughout me as I blushed, shyly looking away. Taking one of his hands away from mine, he cupped my cheek in a loving caress. That simple gesture made my head move to the side so I could feel it fully against my skin. Just being with him in this moment seemed to make my worries melt away. I truly did love Endymion. After a few minutes of staying like this, his hand lowered only to place the rose I picked in my hair. I laughed.

"Thank you, Endymion. I love you." I said to him.

"You are welcome, Moriko. I love you to." Once again our lips met, as desire sparked inside of us. When we broke away, both of us seemed almost breathless.

The sighing wind around us, fluttered on my skin like a butterflies wings. Endymion's laugh drew my eyes to him as he held out a single finger. Resting on it was a butterfly. The bright colours of its wings shone in the sunlight. As I held out my finger, it lightly danced over to me. The feel of its six legs tickled my finger, sending tremors of joy through it.

"Hello little one." I say to it. Returning the hi back, the butterfly gently fluttered its wings at me, before I rose to my feet only to stop at a single rose bush, before I let it go. The cheerful chipping of birds around us, drew both sets of our eyes up as Endymion wrapped his arms around me waist. Never had I seen such a blue sky, or white fluffy clouds.

"What a beautiful day."

"Indeed, it is." After spending time like that in the gardens a little longer, Endymion and I went our separate ways for the moment, he still had more training to do with his generals. Placing a kiss on my cheek, he spoke in my ear. Feeling his warmth breath on my exposed neck, It sent shivers through my entire being.

"If you want my beloved Moriko, feel free to join me. I'm sure Kunzite and the others would love to see how far you've come since you first started learning to use a weapon." Endymion whispered in my ear. I laughed. I knew they would want to see how far I've come, but I would leave him to his generals. Each time I had seen them train with Endymion, the more their bonds of friendship grew and seeing that I didn't want intrude sometimes.

"Perhaps later, my love. For now, I will let you train with them." I replied as I turned around to look at him. His eyes seemed a little saddened at hearing my reply, but I knew he understood.

Even if my love and I stayed by each others sides, day in and day out we also respected one another's personal space. Right now I was respecting his, letting him train with his friends. Besides I felt like doing some reading on my own for a little while, before I joined Endymion and his friends later.

"I'll be back soon, Moriko." he said, kissing me on my lips for a few moments, before he broke away.

"I know, you will. Be safe, my love." I replied, as I watched his tall figure grow smaller until it was no longer visible. A smile came to my lips, before I walked in the opposite direction, heading to the castle.

Within a few minutes I saw the castle rising higher as it came into view. I would head to the library to do my reading. As I walked on, a lone figure caught the corner of my eye. Not far from where I stood a figure clothed in white, seemed to be watching me almost shyly. For a moment, I thought it was Zoisite only for my joy to fade seconds later. The figure was of a young woman, not much younger then me, with long black hair styled in a half up, half down fashion. Watching her quietly, I could see a small crescent moon adorning her forehead. Coming closer to her, I could see that her gown was made of pure white, where white roses decorated the top of her dress.

Seeing her, I could tell she was not of my kingdom. But of one far away. The crescent moon on her head told me she was from the Moon Kingdom. The soft whisper of wind blew around us, as we watched each other quietly. The young woman was first to speak.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me who you are?" She asked, voice gentle but full of power.

"My name is Moriko. I am the Princess of Earth and Nature. May I ask who you are?" I replied, voice calm and matching her own.

"My name is Serenity… I am from the Moon Kingdom." Upon hearing her name, I felt my relaxed posture become a little stiff. I had heard that name once. Serenity was the name of the Moon Kingdom's Princess.

A Kingdom we where at peace with. Both kingdoms existing in a serene harmony. But if she where here, I knew in my heart that this peace wouldn't last much longer.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Serenity." I said, bowing my head respectfully. She returned the gesture.

"It is nice to meet you also." She replied. I walked towards her, cautiously.

"May I ask you, why is it that you are here?"

"I came to visit someone. I have been watching him for a while now. In coming here, I hope to have a chance to meet him. The Prince of the Earth Kingdom." Her gentle words seemed to turn slightly harsh as she watched me.

"You wish to meet, Endymion?"

"Endymion? So that is his name?" I could see her cheeks blush faintly. Upon hearing these words, I grew cautious around her. From the way she said his name, I could see she was in love with him. Jealousy seemed to suddenly burn inside of me. He was in love with me, and I him. In reply all I could do was nod.

"It is a truly fitting name for the Prince of Earth."

"Will you let him know, I wish to meet him?" I put on a gentle smile.

"Of course, Serenity. I will be sure to let him know, you wish to meet him."

"Moriko, could you please take to meet him, now if he is free? I have to see him for myself." As she looked at me, I could see her eyes were shining with love, the more she talked about him. I bowed.

"Of course. Though at the moment he is training with his generals." I said, voice still calm and polite. It was only proper manners to speak with a polite tone and respect to those of royal blood to. For me, I was like this towards all who I meet.

"How long do you think he will be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps would you like to join me in the library while we wait?" I asked. A friendly smile seemed to come to Serenity's lips.

"Thank you." Serenity replied. I returned a friendly smile.

"Of course. Please follow me." Within a few minutes we arrived in the castle. I could see Serenity's eyes drifting over every corner of it, admiration and interest shining in her eyes.

"You both have a truly spectacular kingdom, Princess Moriko." Surprise shone in my eyes. I hadn't expected her to comment the Earth Kingdom or call me Princess.

"Thank you, Serenity." After a few more minutes, both of us found ourselves in the kingdom's library.

Rows upon rows of books graced the room as soft lights decorated the roof and walls. In hidden areas of the library, chairs and soft cushions both on the floor and upon chairs shone with a comforting, yet warm allure of timelessness. I loved spending time here both alone and with my beloved as we got lost in the stories and lost in each other, enjoying each moment we shared. Behind me, the moon princess followed silently. As I came to stop at the start of a new row, my eyes fell to a pile of small cushions, at the end near one of the windows this library had. The cushions, though silver and green blended in with the library's colour. A small smile came to my lips.

In the midst of it, I could see Zoisite and myself sitting down. Laughing with each other. The warmth of it, resounding in my ears. We had been talking with each other about everything we had experienced together, especially from when we met that night, before we had embraced. Even if he wasn't by my side anymore, I could still taste the sweetness of his kiss on my lips from that day. Serenity's voice broke me from my memories.

"Moriko, are you ok?" She asked. I blinked, focusing on her face. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine, Serenity." I replied, voice quiet and polite.

"You seemed to be lost in deep thought. I couldn't get through to you."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. There are some places in this library that remind me of someone who is no longer by my side, Serenity." Without looking back, I moved towards a corner where a small table and chairs rested, blending in with the warmth around us. I could hear Serenity's heels clicking as she followed me. After a few minutes both of us took our seats opposite to each other, so we could see each other's faces.

"I see. Someone you cared about deeply?" she asked. I sighed quietly.

"Yes." I replied, eyes saddened. Serenity's eyes shone with compassion and kindness. I knew she could see a touch of love shining in my eyes as I reflected on that memory.

"I'm sure he will come back to you someday and when he does you'll be able to forgive him." My eyes grew wide. How had she known it was a 'him'?

"How do you know, it's a man?" The Moon Princess only laughed, gently.

"Because I know the look of love in a woman's eyes. My eyes show it when I talk about Endymion. Besides, I have been watching you a little to." All I could do was look down, eyes drifting to the floor as my cheeks blushed a little. The way Serenity spoke to me, she sounded very mature for her young age.

"Then you know what has happened." Her hand, touched mine for a few seconds.

"Yes. Even if you love Endymion now." I grew a little shy. When her hand left mine, her eyes drifting to a window that rested not too far from us. I let her words sink into me. She had known immediately. My eyes watched her quietly. Yes I did love Endymion, but so did she. The soft footfalls of one of our many servants came towards us. In her hands, she held a silver tray of tea.

"Excuse me, Princess Moriko?" She asked, bowing. My eyes and Serenity's turned towards her.

"Yes, Mai what is it?"

"I have some tea for you and your friend to have. Would you both like some?" I smiled.

"Yes, please. Serenity, would you like some also?" She nodded. After a few minutes, the servant left leaving both of us with the steaming pot of tea and snacks. For a while we talked to each other, and getting to know each other, before we left the library. By now, I knew Endymion and his generals would have finished training for the day. As both of us walked the halls we soon found ourself outdoors again.

I could see Kunzite and Nephrite walking towards us, smiling. No doubt talking about their training and possibly Endymion. As both sets of eyes drifted towards us, I stopped walking. Beside me Serenity stood silently, watching them in silence. I moved towards both.

"How was training today, Kunzite, Nephrite?" I asked, talking to them in a polite, comfortable fashion.

"It went well, Moriko. Master Endymion still has a lot more to learn, yet." Nephrite replied, a kind smile on his lips. Joy shone in my eyes.

"I'm sure he does. But with all of you helping him, he'll perfect it in no time." I replied.

Kunzite was watching me quietly, a smile on his lips also.

"Yes. He will." Nephrite replied. I thought back to when, it was first suggested that I should learn to use a blade and how Nephrite had behaved upon hearing it. Even if he didn't show it, I knew he held a lot of concern for me. The bond Nephrite and I shared with each other was almost like a brother, sister one. He was always concerned about me and kept a close eye on me sometimes, especially if both of us were training together. Seeing him beside Kunzite, only made me smile more. I cared about him as much as I cared about the other generals.

"Our Master, is a quick learner." My eyes turned to Jadeite as he walked towards us. His skin seemed to glowing in the afternoon sunlight. No doubt from the training he had gone through with the other generals and Endymion. I laughed.

"Yes, he is a quick learner." I said.

"Just like you, Princess." Kunzite added. Just being in their company, I almost forgot about the Moon Princess.

"Perhaps." Jadeite's ocean blue eyes drifted past me for a moment before he walked past.

"Who are you?" He asked as I turned following his movements.

Serenity seemed a little nervous as Jadeite made his way towards her. I moved in front of her.

"Jadeite, this is Serenity. The Princess of the Moon Kingdom." I said, as she came to my side. The other two generals seemed to have towards us both to, mainly surprised as to why she was here. Serenity curtseyed.

"Its nice to meet you, Jadeite." Jadeite bowed his head for a few seconds.

"It's nice to meet you to." he replied.

As the others created a small circle around us, I introduced her to each of them. In turn they showed her respect. After all of them had been introduced, Serenity's eyes fell to each face.

"I see only three Generals, where is the last?" she said, more to herself then anyone. Even so I could hear her. Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite's friendly, proper yet relaxed postures seemed to become a little stiff. I moved in front of all three, turning towards her.

"The last General, Serenity is no longer with us." I replied stiffly, not wanting to remember the night Zoisite betrayed us, even though I knew he had his reasons to do so.

"I see. Is he the one that you cared about deeply?" My lips became hard.

"Yes." The light, friendly atmosphere seemed to falter as Serenity looked into each of our faces.

It was Nephrite who spoke first, voice almost angry.

"He is the one who betrayed us. Master Endymion and his beloved." He said. I could feel the tension his voice held. I let out a shaky sigh.

"Even so, we can no longer worry about him." I replied, surprised at how dark my voice almost sounded. Kunzite and Jadeite moved on either side of me.

"We can no longer pray for him to return." Jadeite said.

"He has chosen his side. All we can do is ensure our Master is safe as well as Moriko. That is our priority now, Princess Serenity." Kunzite added.

Serenity became silent, as she listened. I knew she understood clearly. My eyes returned to hers.

"Peace between both the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom is what we aim to keep, Serenity. Its something we all believe in, as well as Endymion." Any dark tone my voice held, no longer could be heard, just determination and kindness.

"It is a view I share with all of you. Peace is what should be shared by both Kingdoms." The tense atmosphere faded immediately. Once more I could tell all the generals and myself were relaxed once more.

"It is a view we all share." Endymion's soft, mature voice said. All of us turned around to see Endymion walking towards us.

The three generals moved apart creating a pathway of sorts for him as he stopped beside me. I could see Serenity's eyes shining with joy and love as she watched him, taking in everything about him. Immediately she bowed respectably before him.

"A view I wish to keep. My name is Serenity." she said as Endymion bowed back, taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is an honour to meet you Princess Serenity. My name is Endymion and I am the prince of Earth Kingdom." He replied, respectfully. As the Moon Princess's cheeks blushed faintly, I could tell she was enjoying this. When he pulled back, his hand held mine briefly.

As her eyes fell to our held hand, I could see a small hint of jealousy sparkling in her eyes.  
"It is nice to meet you Endymion." she replied, kindly. The way she was watching us, I knew she wanted Endymion to show her his Kingdom and wanted us to leave them. I placed a peck on his cheek.

"My love, I'm sure the Moon Princess would like you to show her your Kingdom." I said. To show respect to a guest, I would let them explore the Kingdom together. His eyes shone with sudden surprise for a few moments, before they softened. A tender smile on his lips, as he softly placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course. Princess Serenity, may I have the honour of showing you my kingdom?" He asked her, offering his arm. She took it within a second. Even if her expression was gentle, I knew she was annoyed at our show of affection for each other.

"I would love to. Thank you, Endymion." She replied as they prepared to walk together, not looking back.

As I watched them both fading in the distance, I knew in my heart, that war would soon follow their wake. I also knew that the love we had, would slip through my fingers, and when the great evil was unleashed through war, death would follow and everything that I loved would slip away, like mist in the night and a vowel would be made, but at a cost.


	11. The Moon Princess (Part 2)

The Moon Princess: (Part 2)

 _(Past)_

As both the Moon Princess and Endymion's figures faded from sight I let out a heavy sigh. That had been harder then I thought. A small pain in the palm of my hand, told me I had begrudgingly handed my love over to her. My dark blue eyes fell to my balled fist. Releasing it, little crescent lines decorated it. It was Kunzite's touch on my shoulder that drew my eyes up to his.

"That was a wonderful thing to do, Moriko." he said. I smiled faintly.

"It's only polite to allow Prince Endymion to take Serenity on a tour of the Earth Kingdom, Kunzite. Even if I didn't want him to. I just have a bad feeling about her." I replied. As my eyes drifted around to both Nephrite and Jadeite I knew they felt the same way I did.

What further confirmed my feeling, was the way that the other generals looked at me. They had experienced the same feeling I had.

"That is true, Princess Moriko. Let's just hope our Master senses it to." Nephrite said. His eyes seemed worried but almost angry as well as they drifted to where both had disappeared to.

"Yes, lets hope so and prevent a war that may come." All of us prepared to head to the castle together, yet even so I still had the faint stirrings of anger inside of me. Feelings I had never experienced before. As the entrance of the castle appeared before us, I felt myself stop while Nephrite and Jadeite walked onwards.

When they turned back, confusion shone in their eyes.

"Are you coming, Moriko?" Jadeite asked, even his eyes shone with concern. I shook my head.

"No, you two go on. I'll join you later." With that I turned around. I wasn't in the mood to be enjoying the elegance of my castle. Right now I had too much on my mind. For one why the Moon Princess finally decided to come to the Earth Kingdom, for two why she really wanted to meet Endymion and Three, what was she planning? Right now both Kingdoms were at peace, I didn't want war coming to us, otherwise Earth and Nature would slip out of harmony. Endymion had already lost one of his generals, I didn't want him to lose anymore.

Without a second glance I made my way towards the training grounds where the generals and my beloved often trained. Perhaps trying to train would help me, it often did when my mind was 'clouded' as the term went. Around me, afternoon sunlight shone softly around me. Wisps of shadows graced the ground, all around me, like phantom wings. The rustling of trees, and leaves welcomed me with calm voices. A little fox dashed in front of me, the glisten of auburn red fur told me it was Autumn. I carefully kneeled down. My hand patted her soft head. With a small sound, she licked my hand. A soft laugh escaped my lips.

"That tickles, Autumn." I said quietly. A few minutes later, she dashed ahead, disappearing into the bushes.

Rising to my feet, I could hear another set of footsteps coming towards me. Turning around, I saw Kunzite's figure coming into view. Even though his expression was neutral, I knew he had come after me. If he did, that meant Nephrite may follow suite soon after.

"Kunzite, why have you come after me? I thought you would have followed Nephrite and Jadeite into the castle, to refresh after training?" A smile came to his lips. It looked almost playful.

"I had to make sure you were alright. Don't worry, I'll be with the other two soon. Right now I just want to make sure everything is ok, besides..." He stopped in front of me, smile now mischievous.  
"I would like to see how far you've come with your training and spend more time with you." he replied.

Surprise rose inside briefly before it shone in my eyes. This was unexpected. After a few moments, it faded. A laugh escaped my lips.

"Thank you for being concerned about me. Besides, I had a feeling you would want to see how far my training has come, Kunzite. You were the first one to teach me, before the other generals helped out. Shall we?" I replied turning on my heels, as we both headed to the training grounds. I smiled secretly to myself. I did enjoy being in Kunzite's company very much, as I did with the other generals and Endymion. All of them where people I trusted deeply and had a strong bond with. Each general had their own traits that dignified themselves from the others, each had a variety of skill and each had a warm, confident side that I had grown fond of, Enough that each time we trained together or chatted our bonds only grew.

It was the same with Endymion. Each time we were together our love grew, and each time we trained or learned more about each other our bond grew also. After a few more minutes we both had arrived at the training grounds of the Earth Kingdom. My eyes drifted around it silently before I turned to look at Kunzite fully. Already his eyes shone with eagerness, confidence and curiosity.

"This will be interesting, Princess." Kunzite said, voice smooth. I smiled at him.

"Yes, it will be." I said, entering the grounds fully. Only recently I had started learning to use a sword. Other times I was always training with my daggers. Nervousness built up inside of me faintly, only to be pushed away.

Around us, a cool, soft breeze blew. Blowing my hair and cloak behind me, while blowing some of Kunzite's long black hair in his face. I giggled faintly. My hands unfastened my cloak, as I folded it up. With this breeze, there was a chance it could be cut by Kunzite's sword or mine. It was something I didn't want. As I rose to my feet again, already Kunzite held my sword out for me. The gentle silver glint of the blade shining in the afternoon sun, while down the centre roses and thorns were delicately etched into the silver. The design gave it a touch of elegance. As I took it, he bowed his head briefly before drawing his own sword. Both of us immediately moved our feet into the correct position ready to spar.

Watching each other's movements carefully we prepared to fight. It was Kunzite who moved first, quick and elegant. With perfect arcs he constantly moved forward towards me as I avoided each strike neatly and carefully, ducking and weaving. I also was quick enough on my feet to block his downward strikes with my own sword pushing them away from me quickly. When I saw an opening I took it, now moving forward swiftly and constantly as Kunzite moved backwards blocking my strikes also. Around us our swords trilled not taunting exactly but enough that it resounded with the wind. I aimed downwards hitting Kunzite's sword as he blocked it, pushing me back enough that my movements faltered as I stumbled backwards a little almost falling on the ground only to be caught lightly by Kunzite's arm wrapping around my waist.

Both of our weapons were on the ground, as we came inches from each other's faces. Black hair fell in Kunzite's face as he helped me to stand fully. My cheeks grew red, from embarrassment. My dark green hair fell in my face hiding my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." I said.

"It's ok Moriko..." he replied, still holding me. I could feel how warm his body was against mine. Even though his breath was a little rapid, he seemed to smile pushing hair from my eyes. After we pulled away his laugh drew my eyes towards his as he pushed the hair from my eyes tenderly.

"I messed up, sorry." I said again. Kunzite only smiled.

"Failure is what teaches us to improve, Princess." he said, gently as he picked up both of our swords, handing mine to me.

"Yes. That is true."

"Again?" He asked. As if to answer him, I moved forward, aiming efficiently. Like I had before, Kunzite avoided each strike effectively and elegantly, blocking my downward strikes as flawlessly. I don't know how long we trained like that, but soon the confusion I had from before with the Moon Princess faded away. Soon enough, both of us lowered our blades, skin shining in the late afternoon light. As Kunzite moved towards me, I could see a look of satisfaction and admiration shining in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm impressed Moriko. Your training has come a long way since you started." My breath heavy, softened as a smile came to my lips.

"Thank you, Kunzite." I replied. Kunzite smiled back. Already I felt that our bond had grown yet again.

"You have come a long way..." Nephrite's voice said as he walked towards us. He looked refreshed and rested.

"Nephrite?" I said, surprise in my eyes. My eyes drifted past him I could see Jadeite was watching quietly, a smile on his lips. How long had they been here? My eyes drifted to Kunzite. His expression seemed mysterious, though his eyes were shining with admiration and joy. I walked over to Jadeite. His eyes also seemed to show with admiration as he watched me.

"Jadeite. How long have you and Nephrite been here?" He smiled, ocean blue eyes almost teasing.

"A while." My eyes grew wide.

"You mean?" He only nodded.

"We saw most of the training Kunzite and you did."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. You are a quick learner, indeed, Moriko." Nephrite said, as he touched my back briefly.

"If only our Master, was as quick..." Jadeite said lightly. I could tell he was joking. Endymion learned quickly, but sometimes he took a little longer. Either way I knew Endymion would be a skilled as Kunzite with the sword soon enough. The air around us was calm and cheerful. I looked at both and smiled.

"Endymion will learn soon enough. Everyday his skill with a sword gets better and better. Now, lets all head to the castle." I said, voice gentle.

"Of course." Jadeite stood up properly. I nodded.

"Yes, lets." As I began to walk ahead, I heard Kunzite call back to me.

"You did well today, Moriko. Here." he said, handing me my folded cloak. Unfolding it, I once again clipped it loosely around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Kunzite for this and the training." He only nodded. Within minutes all of us were entering the castle. Already servants were preparing to light the chandeliers that graced the halls. After a few minutes I parted with Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite heading to my own room to refresh and clean up before heading to the dining hall.

Looking at my own reflection, I could see my skin was shining from the training I had done prior. My eyes weren't tired, but shone with joy. I had improved on my training greatly since I first started. It was something I was proud of. Once more I removed my cloak from my shoulders at I let it fall on my bed. Next to it fresh clothing rested, clean and neatly folded. Once I had cleaned myself up, I sat lightly on my bed brushing any tangles out of my hair and from the tips. Even though I usually let my hair hang loosely tonight I braided it, as it fell lightly against my back. Cool from it being washed. Walking past my full body mirror I caught my reflection. Tonight I was wearing a light green gown, where silver ribbon rested around the top and around my waist.

My hand faintly ran over the silver ribbon as I held it in the tip of fingers, I smiled faintly. This colour was always what reminded me of Zoisite. Behind my eyes, I saw his angelic smile pass over his lips before the memory faded. He was the past now, Endymion was my present and future. Yet even so, I still loved Zoisite. Once more I refastened my cloak around my shoulders, as the coolness of my crown rested against my forehead. Leaving my room calmly I made my way towards the dining hall. A part of me was curious as to see if Serenity had returned to her kingdom after Endymion had shown her around the Earth Kingdom, but something told me she hadn't. The soft chatter of servants seemed to encourage me that peace was still around between both Kingdoms. For now at least it was. Entering the dining hall my eyes drifted around every face that was there with me. Faces of our servants, the generals, Endymion and Serenity. I took a few steps back. Endymion and Serenity seemed lost in conversation, both smiling and laughing together.

Once more the anger that had faded returned dangerously inside, an emotion I didn't like the feeling of. Both of them were sitting next to each other. Even though I was standing in silence I could see the generals make conversation, though light with Endymion and Serenity. The atmosphere was friendly and warm, but amongst it, I felt a touch of tension. My eyes once again drifted to my beloved Endymion as he laughed with Serenity. Once again jealously sparked inside of me. Without looking back I left the dining hall, suddenly loosing my appetite. Perhaps I would have something later, if I felt like it. As my heels softly echoed in the halls around me, I made my way to my room again. Now taking a seat on one of the chairs I had near my main window.

The chair's design was unique and interesting. It had a high back where I sat, only to get smaller. To me it looked like a cascading hill. Around the spring green padding, silver trimming and frame graced it. I took a seat in it, back up straight as my arm rested against the edge comfortably. Supporting my back where soft cushions as I drew my legs up onto it, stretched out, cloak falling lightly over the edge and onto my floor. Behind me, fresh evening air blew into my room, gently playing with my hair. For now, I would stay here away from everyone. Especially away from Serenity. Call me rude if you wished, but I didn't trust her. As that memory of Endymion and her laughing danced behind my eyes, my heart sank.

Again a feeling of unsettled nerves washed through me, the type that told me I was going to loose my beloved Endymion as I had with my Zoisite and in doing so I would be hurt again. Now turning to lay down on my chair, my head rested on the cushions as my arm draped over my eyes. Perfect. Once more the man I loved would be taken away from me. First by Queen Beryl and next by Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I may not be able to predict the future but I could tell what was going to come and when it did, war would follow. The peace all of the generals, Endymion and I wanted would be shattered like crystal. I knew that love between the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon would be forbidden and if they did fall in love, harmony would fall out of balance. In which darkness and great evil would replace it.

Uneasiness settled inside of me. All I could do now was see what would happen, though I knew in my heart I had a feeling I was right. In the silence of my room my mind drifted to Zoisite. For a change I wasn't angry or hurt from his betrayal, instead I was concerned for him. Was he ok alone? I knew he had been forced to side with the Queen. In which he did, to protect me, even though I wasn't being hurt. Mixed emotions swirled inside of me. Should I see if he was alright? Should I go to him? A knocking at my door snapped me from my thoughts. Removing my arm from my eyes, I saw Endymion smiling softly at me.  
"Endymion?' I asked, blinking.

I sat up as he joined me, embracing me in his strong arms. I could feel myself being resistant for a few seconds before I relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry I took so long to join you. Serenity wanted to know everything about the Earth Kingdom. She's gentle you know." he pulled away, hand cupping my cheek tenderly as he kissed my lips. I kissed him back, smiling.

"I know she is. From what I could see you and her had a lot of fun today." Endymion laughed.

"A little, yes. But not as much as I do with you, my love."

"I see." Joy replaced my uneasiness within seconds.

"I love you. That's why I love enjoying time with you as much as I can, Moriko."

"And I you." Endymion helped me up.

"I didn't see you in the dining hall earlier, I was worried." Endymion said to me. I avoided his eyes.

"I didn't feel hungry. Sorry I worried you." Endymion smiled at me softly.

"It's ok. I know you are alright, I just had to check." He said embracing me again and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, my love." I said, hand resting over his heart. The strong beating of it, further soothed me. Silence lingered around us briefly as wind softly sighed.

"I heard from Kunzite that your training has improved Moriko." My cheeks grew warm.

"Oh? Really?" Endymion's fingers cupped my chin and tilted it up so I could look into his eyes.

"Yes. From what Kunzite and the other generals are saying, you've greatly improved. A little more then me." I laughed softly.

"Thank you. Though I know you will improve as quick." Endymion laughed.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Of course. I always will."

"Just like I will with you." Once again a smile crossed my lips. At least for now Endymion was still my beloved.

"Would you care to join me in the garden after, Moriko?" He asked me.

"Of course. I think a nice walk in the castle's garden's is perfect for us to be together again. Although you must be tired from walking around the entire castle today, Endymion?"I replied.

"I am, yes. But I want to take a walk in the castle's garden with you, my love."

Hearing those words, I felt relieved.

"Ok. Though it won't be a long one, since I'm sure you'd like to relax and rest up before a new day."

"I'm happy either way and tomorrow I will spend the entire day by your side, Moriko." I felt my cheeks turn red again. The gentle mature of my love always sent chills up my spine.

"I will look forward to it." He offered me his arm as I took it happily. Within minutes both of us were walking the castle's main gardens. Tonight the moon was full. Her tender gaze watching over both of us, lighting the ground is silver beams of moonlight. For a moment, my eyes drifted to the moon.

I knew in my heart Serenity would be watching us from her kingdom, no doubt envious of the love Endymion and I had for each other. Around us, crystal beads of dew sparkled blissfully on every rosebush, petal and every blade of grass giving the evening a magical allure, almost hypnotising. Around us crickets chirped sweetly, as the leaves rustled and sighed with the wind like soft voices. The sweet smell of roses, Sakura and jasmine wafted around us.

"What a truly romantic night, my love." I said as Endymion's soft eyes watched me, a smile on his lips.

"Indeed it is. Moriko. It's also a perfect evening for a stroll in the castle's gardens."

The soft light of millions of stars winked at both of us as we made our way through the gardens. After an hour both of us returned to the castle. Now calm and at peace.

"Thank you for a wonderful walk Endymion and for being with me." I said to him, hands resting on each cheek. I felt him lift me up a little so our lips could meet. Our kiss, passionate and lasting for a few precious moments before we pulled away from each other.

"You are welcome, my love." His warm hands held mine for a few more seconds before they slipped away.

"And now, I will say goodnight and get some rest Moriko. But when the dawn comes I will spend my entire day by your side." he said gently, eyes shining. I smiled back.

"Ok, Endymion. Goodnight and see you in the morning." I replied as his tall, elegant figure faded into the castle. As my eyes rested on the castle's entrance I sighed softly to myself. It wasn't a sigh of frustration, but one of contentment. Even though it didn't seem to be late, I would return to my room for the rest of the evening.

In my hands a single white rose rested, petals cool from crystal dew. On the tip on my finger a single drop shone, like a diamond. With a flick it fell to the ground. I hadn't even noticed Endymion placing it in my hand. The fresh, gentle smell of it filled me with Serene comfort. Roses were my favourite flower, as much as Cherry Blossoms and Jasmine. Entering the castle again, I made my way towards my quarters, placing the fresh rose into a vase of water to ensure it would not die. Now laying on my bed, I felt my eyes close as darkness welcomed me gently. However long I slept, it was peaceful but soon my mind once more drifted back to Zoisite. Behind my eyes I once saw him bowing to Queen Beryl, then the last words he mouthed to me before he left betrayed me.

I woke up gasping as I removed my fringe from my eyes. Why was I still thinking about him? Kunzite had been by my side when the last of my tears for him were shed. Endymion was my beloved now. Even so, a part of me wanted to make sure he was ok. Perhaps that way I would know in my heart he was still there and still, loved me. Despite everything, I did love him even now, but that part was locked away deep inside. My eyes drifted outside. The faintest trace of lighter skies could be seen. If I had to guess, it was perhaps three in the morning. Getting to my feet in silence I moved towards my piano. At this time I knew everyone in the Kingdom would be asleep so I didn't want to disturb them, but I had to know if Zoisite was alright.

I took a seat on the stool near my piano. All I could hope for was that my music wouldn't disturb anyone. As my eyes closed, my fingers began to play slowly at first. Gentle, calming music whispered around me, blowing my hair from its braid before the music grew a little quicker. In my mind I pictured Zoisite as I opened my heart up, letting my feelings for him resurface. Even as I played I could feel my soul being projected to where Zoisite resided. This was something he had taught me, long before his betrayal. But I had never really tried it myself. When my eyes opened I found myself in a room that no doubt belonged to the dark kingdom. Taking a few steps forward, my dark eyes drifted around the room.

Silver curtains hung loosely against windows where though faint, a cool breeze drifted around the room. It didn't feel cold at all, but warm. In the centre of the room a black grand piano rested, untouched but perfectly kept. Turning around, I could see a bed resting not far from the centre of the room. Moving towards it, I could see the covers were crumbled as though the person who had been resting in it was restless and unsettled. My hand brushed over it, as I could feel the warmth of the person who resided here. For a moment I felt myself falter, flinching from a small burst of pain as it shot through me. Pushing it away, I continued walking around the room, and soon my footsteps were joined by a second pair.

My eyes drifted to the entrance way as a figure came into view. In what light I had, I could see the colours of silver and white. The soft tup of shoes ceased. Before my eyes I could see Zoisite. Even though he still looked like I remembered him, his beautiful sky blues seemed tired. Perhaps being here had taken a lot out of him, living in endless darkness away from the light of day. I knew if I had resided here as long, I would be the same. Even so, seeing him made tears pool in my eyes. "Zoi… Zoisite..." The words left my lips in the form of a whisper as I moved forward, happy to see he was alright. Without realising it my arms had wrapped around his shoulders. Even if this was my soul being projected, I could still touch him.

I heard him gasp softly in my ears before his arms wrapped around me. I had never felt so relieved to be in his arms.

"Mo… Moriko?" He removed his arms from me, so we could look into each other's eyes again. His eyes were shining with surprise and an emotion I recognised so well. Love. I smiled, my emotions for his surfacing again.

"Yes it's me, Zoisite. I'm here." I replied. At hearing my voice, an angelic smile crossed his lips. His surprise soon turned to confusion.

"I see that, but how are you here? Please don't tell me you've become part of this place. This retched place..." Zoisite's usually soft, tender and gentle voice was edged with darkness.

I shook my head, ignoring another shot pain as it rushed through me.

"I'm not part of this place yet, my love." Zoisite's sky blue eyes shone with relief.

"I'm glad you are not. This is a place I wouldn't want you to be part of. I don't want any of the other generals nor Master Endymion to come here." He replied, eyes shining with sadness. My heart broke. Cupping his cheek gently, Zoisite tilted his head so it rested softly in my hand. His gloved hands tenderly held my wrist.

"I know, Zoisite. But I would have followed you that day if I hadn't been held back. You didn't choose this, it was Queen Beryl who forced you to do so. And even if It hurt me, I still love you." This was all but true.

Zoisite smiled sadly for a moment before it became warm.

"I still love you to, Moriko. If I can find a way to return to Master Endymion and you, I will. But as long as he is looking after you, I'm happy." he said voice soft. I knew his words were true. Some how I knew he'd return to Endymion's side and to mine. At least seeing him here and now told me he was ok.

"As long as I know you will and alright, I will hold you to that." I turned away, moving towards his piano, my fingers lightly ran over the keys. Zoisite's embrace from behind told me he was here.

"The only thing I pray for though, is in hopes that the Moon Princess doesn't take him from all of us, Zoisite."

"The Moon Princess?" I turned to face him again.

"Yes, she came to the Earth Kingdom yesterday asking to meet Endymion. She loves him." I replied, hand going to my chest or a moment as pain burned inside again. Immediately his eyes shone with concern. He helped me to sit down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." As he watched me, the look of realisation in his eyes told me he had worked out how I was here.  
"You used your power to project your soul here, Moriko?" Zoisite's gentle tone was filled with admiration and surprise.

"Yes. I had to see if you were ok, my beloved Zoi...site..." I replied.

"You know I am." Zoisite's soft gloved hand removed hair from my cheek.

"I do now. I was so worried." The pain I had seemed to fade as I watched Zoisite with loving eyes.

"Your power ceases to amaze me Moriko." I laughed weakly.

"You taught me that ability and to play piano." I smiled, as his eyes fell to the floor. In the dim light, I could see a faint redness on his cheeks.

"Even so, Moriko. If you are not used to it, there are consequences." He said, eyes now concerned again as he stroked my cheeking lovingly.

"I have enough power inside to stand this, Zoisite. Just like you have the power." I heard Zoisite's warm honey like laughter echo.

"Perhaps. But you should rest, now that you know I'm alright. This is your first time using it, so I don't want you to push yourself any more, my beloved Moriko." His soft lips found mine for a few seconds, feeling them my eyes closed as Zoisite faded from my site. A gentle shaking on my shoulder, stirred me. My cheek was resting against my piano's keys. When my eyes finally opened, I felt how tired I really was.

It took a few seconds before my dark blue eyes adjusted to the sunlight's golden beams as they flickered in my room. My eyes fell onto Jadeite's face. His ocean blue eyes showing concern for me.

"Jade...ite?" my voice sounded heavy as I spoke. It took whatever strength I had left to sit up and turn to face him properly. Jadeite nodded.

"Yes, Moriko."

"Why are you… in my… room?"

"I was concerned for you. You seemed to had fainted at your piano. I couldn't stir you." I bowed my head slightly in apology.

"I'm sorry, Jadeite. I'm ok now." I got to my feet, only taking a few steps before my knees gave way beneath me. Jadeite rushed to my side, helping me up.

"It seems you are not, Princess Moriko." he said, helping me towards my bed. I sat down.

"Thank you, for helping me."

"You are welcome. But if I may, why was it that you fainted?" Jadeite's eyes told me he knew why I had.

"I was using my power to project my soul to see if, Zoisite was alright." I said, voice still heavy with exhaustion.

"I had a feeling you had. I knew you were concerned for him, even after that day. It seems that you have indeed forgiven him."

"Yes. I know we all have been concerned about him, especially you and the other two generals."

"Yes we all have been, but even so it took a great toll of your body. You're tired. You should rest." Jadeite's surprisingly calm tone helped me to ease up.

"Perhaps you are right, Jadeite. But I promised to spend my day with Endymion today."

"I'm sure my master will understand. You need rest to recover after using so much power at once."

"Jadeite...Thank you. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Jadeite's concerned eyes grew slightly annoyed.

"You may be strong, but even the strongest need rest." Before I could argue anymore, Jadeite was already up and heading to my door.

"I'll have Master Endymion check on you again soon." he said, door closing behind him. My arm draped over my eyes. Yes I was tired, but I knew I was fine. This was only a small set back. If I practised soul projection more, I knew my body would adjust and be able to stand the use of power it needed. My eyes closed and for a little while I slept peacefully, Zoisite's kiss still lingering on my lips.

When my eyes opened again, the sun rested low in the sky. My eyes grew wide with shock. I had slept that long? I sat up rapidly, as my head spun. Guilt rushed through me, I hadn't been able to spend time with Endymion at all today.

"You're awake then, Moriko?" Endymion's mature voice said. Hearing it I turned to face him, love rose inside.

"Endymion?!" I said quickly, bowing slightly.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me." Endymion's laugh echoed.

"It's ok, my love. I'm glad you are ok now." he replied kissing my forehead, hand stroking my hair.

A small burst of fear rose inside. Did he know why I had been so exhausted?

"Again I'm sorry. I promised to spend the day with you"

"Jadeite informed me of why you were so tired, Moriko. I understand perfectly." I smiled weakly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But don't worry about it. I've been here by your side all day."

"Thank you." Endymion smiled tenderly at me.

Even with him by my side now, a part of me told me he wouldn't be much longer. Soon he would be by Serenity's side and trouble would follow the wake of their love. Something told me I would also be meeting Serenity's friends within months and perhaps for some I'd develop a friendship with while others wouldn't see me as a friend. But for now at least, Endymion was next to me.


	12. The Moon Princess (Part 3)

The Moon Princess (Part 3)

 _(Past)_

As my eyes adjusted fully to the afternoon sunlight around us, I couldn't help but feel blissful. I knew Zoisite was alright now. That helped me to breathe easy. If Jadeite had learned about what I had done, then to me that meant he may have told the rest of the generals. A gentle smile came to my lips as I turned to Endymion, now sitting up fully. On his lips a smile rested, eyes shining with relief.

"Again I am so sorry for not spending any time with you today, my love." I said, eyes saddened. He helped me to my feet.

"It is ok, my dearest Moriko. I know you were very tired earlier after using a lot of your power." My eyes fell to the floor, cheeks red.

"You… You, know?" His laughter echoed around us, as he softly cupped my chin drawing my eyes up.

"Of course I do. Jadeite informed me." I laughed shyly.

"I see." After a few seconds of looking into his eyes, he embraced me.

"Your abilities have grown as have your skills, Moriko. You truly are the Princess of Earth and Nature." Endymion's mature voice whispered.

Once more my cheeks grew red.

"Tha… Thank you. But because of you, I have grown a little more."  
"Not at all. You have grown by yourself. I'm blessed to have such a wonderful woman by my side, like you, Moriko. I couldn't be happier." He pulled away, lips finding mine before I could reply. When our kiss broke, my heart was beating rapidly. I hadn't realised how short of breath I was. Even Endymion's breathing was slightly quickened.

"Thank you, Endymion. I am thankful to have you by my side, also. I'm very lucky." His eyes shone with happiness.

"I'm happy to hear that, Moriko." Endymion replied. Joy shone in my eyes. After a little while both of us were refreshed, walking the castle grounds hand in hand. Even though it was late afternoon, the Earth Kingdom still shone in the golden rays of afternoon sunlight. Today there was no gentle breeze, but even so it was perfectly cool and sweet. The aromas of flowers danced all around us, tickling our noses and senses, while the sweet chirping of birds added gentleness to our afternoon walk. Not far from us a green blanket rested beneath a large Japanese Maple. Gracing the blanket and path were delicate shadows, from the maple's outstretched branches.

The tree's emerald green foliage twinkled lovingly in the sunlight as we took a seat on the blanket. Above us the ancient tree's branches sheltered us from the sun, while shadows painted both of us almost like a muriel. Endymion's arms were softly embracing me from behind, as we sat together, enjoying each other's company. Even if there were few words, everything felt perfect. For a while we just sat like that enjoying the beauty of the nature around us and being with each other. I hadn't even known that I was resting on his chest until afterwards. One arm still held me tightly as both sets of our eyes watched the tree calmly, as birds danced on each branch.

"If only time could stop, my love. Then we wouldn't have to move and remain just like this." I said, voice gentle as my eyes drifted to Endymion. One arm was resting behind his head, the other around me. I could feel his warm laugh as his eyes drifted to me.

"Then everything would be truly perfect, Moriko." I smiled.

"Yes, it would be."

"Most certainly." I sat up slowly. Body heavy from being so contently relaxed in Endymion's embrace. As much as I loved being in it, my mind drifted back to Zoisite's embrace from earlier today. It was still as gentle as Endymion's. For a moment, I felt my heart ache. I knew he was safe and I knew he still loved me and I him. Guilt washed through me. He was my soul mate yet, I was with Endymion. A part of me felt like I had betrayed him more, then he had betrayed me. His loving eyes seemed to smile at me from this morning's memory. A slight burning in my eyes snapped me from my wandering thoughts.

I took a few minutes to focus on Endymion. He looked so happy by my side. I knew he was as much as I was with him. '… _But as long as he is looking after you, I'm happy.'_ Zoisite's tender words replayed in the back of my mind. I knew in my heart that he still loved me, but I knew he was also telling me to move on and not to worry about him. My hand rested in a light fist against my heart. Beneath it I could feel how excited my heart was, when I thought about Zoisite. My eyes closed briefly as I listened to its strong beating. When I finally lowered my hand and opened my eyes an angelic smile rested on my lips. I knew his words rang true to my entire heart and soul.

No matter what I would never stop loving my beloved Zoisite, that much I knew. But as much as I loved him, I loved Endymion also. Even so, sometimes I hated my heart. In all of my life here on the Earth Kingdom I had grown to love three men equally, while deeply caring about the other two. They were in a way, my family. Without them I would be lost. That was why, no matter what I wanted to protect them all so much. Once my thoughts eased, my dark blue eyes watched Endymion in serene silence before I leaned over towards his face and to his lips. When our lips met, they met with surprising passion. I could feel Endymion's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me even closer to his body.

I don't know if time slowed in that moment, but soon our passionate kiss broke away as thunder rumbled deeply for a few seconds before the clouds burst as rain fell from the sky. The sudden feel of wet droplets on our clothes, skin and hair made us rise to our feet within moments. Both of our laughters resounded.

"That could have gone better." I said, voice light.

"Yes, it could have. But the rain is quite soothing and cool." Endymion replied, folding up the blanket, a gentle smile on his lips.

Already the rain was soaking into his white clothing, almost making it transparent. A loud crack echoed.

"Shall we get out of this storm before it gets worse?"

"Of course, my dearest Moriko." Endymion's gentle hand held mine as our fingers entwined, before we both took off running. As we did, the rain only grew heavier.

"Oh no!" I shouted, only for Endymion to laugh.

"We are almost to the castle, come on!"

Once more we picked up our speed and within minutes we were safely inside the castle walls. Wet but not fully drenched.

"Well now, that was refreshing." I said, before laughing. My hair was resting heavily against my back while Endymion's was resting heavily against the nape of his neck and forehead. My hands moved towards my cloak as I unclipped it.

"Allow me to take that, Princess Moriko." Mai's voice said as she handed us some towels.

"Thank you, Mai." With a quick bow she left, before a few other servants replaced her with towels in hand.

We both took them, handing them the wet towels in return. After we were dry enough, the servants took the towels away.

"That was indeed a refreshing run, Moriko." Endymion replied, eyes joyous.

"Yes it was." My eyes drifted to him, he still had some hair resting against his forehead. I stood on my tiptoes slightly, pushing it away.

"Thank you." He held me tightly. I smiled.

"You are welcome."  
"Now, lets both get ourselves warmed up." Endymion said, kissing my lips lightly.

"That does sound lovely." He smiled, before moving away as I watched his figure growing smaller with each step.

Once I saw the last of his figure walk away, an icy shiver passed through me. I hugged myself a little. A nice hot bath would definitely help me to warm up. Heading to my room, I sighed quietly. What a day it had been, and it wasn't even over yet. Entering my room, my eyes drifted around every part of it. All the windows had been closed almost fully, even a dry set of clothes rested neatly folded on my bed. My curtains had been drawn across my windows, yet I could still see the shimmer of lightning as it danced across the velvet sky.

"Princess Moriko, your bath is ready." I turned towards a young servant with light brown hair.

"Thank you. I will have that soon."

She bowed once, before leaving. Moving towards my furthest window I drew the spring green curtains back, taking a moment to look at them. These were my favourite curtains. Like the rest of my room shaded in spring greens, whites and silvers. These were my favourite colours. I smiled quietly as my thumb gently stroked the gentle material. Everything in this room was part of me being the Princess of Earth and Nature. For a while I soaked in my bath, enjoying the peace and warmth of it. My eyes were closed yes, but only lightly. As I relaxed, a single piano piece came to mind. It was the piece I was playing earlier today. The gentle, calming notes playing over in my head like a dream. To me it was both sweet and tender like freshly blooming roses at dawn. I listened to the music quietly.

Zoisite had taught me the ability of soul projection and to play piano. He had taught me many things, and I had taught him a little in return. After a few more minutes I got out, and dried off. Within ten minutes I was refreshed, warm and relaxed. The music still replaying over in my head. Tonight I was wearing a two toned gown, white and spring green in colour. As my heels softly clicked against the floor, I let my fingers lightly run over the cool keys. Resting, though hidden in the shadows on my piano was the sheet music I had played earlier entitled: Dream of the Soul. It was the only piece I had ever written, since Zoisite had first taught me to play piano.

In truth, his music was more beautifully amazing then my own and this piece couldn't compare to his. Even so, I remembered this piece as much as I remembered his Requiem of Love. With one last glance at my piano, I left my room before heading to the dining hall. Once more the soft allure of golden light lit the castle in a glistening halo as the halls drifted past me like crystal snowflakes. The soft rumbling of thunder echoed outside the castle. If I were enjoying my own time I would be watching this storm as it passed. Before Zoisite had become part of the Dark Kingdom he had often caught me sitting in my window seat, watching the storm as it passed.

A tender memory passed behind my eyes. It was one where I had been watching a summer storm. My eyes were watching everything outside, enough that I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. The soft touch of his glove brushing my fringe away from my eyes had surprised me enough that I nearly screamed, quickly turning towards him.

"Zoi… Zoisite, you gave me a heart attack!" I had said trying to be critical and mad. His warm, honey-like laughter echoed.

"Forgive me, Moriko. I didn't mean to." Before I had even had the chance to reply his soft lips had found mine.

When we broke apart, I had forgiven him.

"Next time warn me first, my love." My hand tenderly held his cheek.

"I will, even though you looked truly beautiful watching the storm." The memory faded. I had stopped walking caught up in it. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away. Why was I thinking about Zoisite so much? A small burst of anger rose inside of me only to melt away seconds later. My guess as to why I was thinking about him so much was because I had seen him earlier today, after I had projected my soul to the Dark Kingdom and to where he was.

"Moriko?" Nephrite's voice drew my eyes to where he was. He looked tired.

In the golden light, his red and black uniform rested neatly against his tall figure.

"Nephrite?" I asked, blinking.

"Is everything alright?" his eyes still kind, shone with a touch of anger.

"The Moon Princess is back. She has come to see Master Endymion again." His tone sounded almost dark. As soon as the words ' _Moon Princess_ ' left his lips, anger burned again.

"I see. Might I ask as to why she is back?" I replied, voice almost like his.

"She is wanting to invite him to her Kingdom."

"Her… Kingdom?" An unsettled feeling rested in the pit of my stomach. Nephrite only nodded.

"This is certainly unexpected..." Once more that feeling of anger burned dangerously.

"It would seem she is trying to get close to him..." A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I turned away from Nephrite a little.

"I had a feeling she may try. Ever since that day I found her in my kingdom..." The atmosphere around both of us grew tenser.

I could hear Nephrite's footfalls as he moved beside me. When they fell silent I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder, hard enough that he turned me towards him.

"You mean, that day we all happened to meet her?"

"Yes. I don't know if this peace will last much longer, Nephrite." His electric blue eyes shone with uncertainty.

"Ever since we met her, I have had a bad feeling about her. If I am honest, I don't trust her around Master Endymion or you."

I could understand his feelings. I felt the same way.

"Don't trust who with Master Endymion or the Princess?" Kunzite's smooth voice echoed as both Nephrite and I turned towards him. Kunzite walked towards us, his cloak moved swiftly with his strides. It seemed all three of us were heading to the dining hall.

"Princess Serenity, Kunzite. Nephrite doesn't trust her with either Endymion or me." I said, voice calm. Even if it was just the three of us here, I could sense Nephrite's concern for me. The concern I would picture a brother having.

"I don't blame him. Ever since she started coming here, things have been unsettled." Kunzite replied.

"Yes. I know they have been. Earth and Nature seem to be out of harmony. If Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is trying to take Endymion away from Earth to be by her side, war will indeed break out between both Kingdoms. Serenity must know that her love for the Prince of Earth is forbidden..." I said, letting both generals know about my feelings and thoughts.

"Then all we can do is pray that he doesn't fall in love with her, Moriko." Nephrite's voice said.

"That is all we can do and stay loyal to both Master Endymion and the Earth Kingdom." Kunzite added.

"I know you will remain loyal to both; Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite." I could hear Jadeite's footsteps before they fell silent.

Surprise shone in his ocean blue eyes, before I watched him gently. I had known he would be there. I knew a lot about each general. After all they were my closest friends, as Zoisite had been before I fell in love with him.

"Along with remaining loyal to both; we will also remain loyal to you, Princess Moriko until the end." Jadeite said, a smile on his lips. A few moments later, all three generals bowed, hands on their hearts. I smiled, bowing my head in return as their eyes watched me kindly.

"In return, I will stay loyal to you all as the Princess of Earth and Nature. Should war ever break out between the kingdoms, we will fight together." I replied. All three generals smiled at me.

Soon enough all four of us entered the dining hall. Already it was lively with chatter, as my eyes once more fell onto Serenity. She was sitting beside Endymion, love sparkling in her eyes as she spoke to him. I took a step back, only to feel Nephrite's hand lightly catch my wrist.

"Not this time, Moriko." Even though his voice was a whisper, I could hear it clearly. How he was speaking to me told me that he had seen me run last time and wouldn't allow me to again.

"You are the Princess of Earth and our Master's beloved. It is you who should be by his side, not Serenity..." Kunzite's surprisingly stern tone, whispered in my ear.

I knew I had lost this battle with all three generals. All of them stood on either side of me. Reluctantly I walked forward. I really didn't want to be here with Serenity. I knew how she felt towards Endymion. But I knew it was something that couldn't be helped. Putting on a smile I made my way into the dining hall, moving towards where both my love and Serenity sat. It was Serenity who spoke to me first, rising to her feet as she came towards me.

"Good Evening Princess Moriko. Forgive me if I turned up unannounced, but I wanted to visit the Earth Kingdom again." Even though she spoke sincerely, I was still cautious as to why she was here again.

"Good Evening, Princess Serenity. It is ok, Nephrite informed me earlier. It is a pleasure to see you again." I replied, keeping my tone light and friendly. A few minutes of silence passed between us.

"Thank you for being so accepting of my visit, Moriko." She said, bowing her head for a moment. I returned the gesture.

"You are truly welcome, Serenity." I replied. A few seconds later, Endymion's arms embraced me, lovingly.

"Good Evening my love." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good evening to you also." He gently brushed away some hair from my cheek.

In the corner of my eye I could see Kunzite nodding his head. Even if I couldn't see his eyes fully, something told me they may have a touch of envy in them. For a while the evening seemed to be going smoothly, and to me that was a relief. I made light conversation with Serenity throughout dinner, but also careful conversation. She did seem like a nice person, friendly and happy. Yet I was still wary about her, doing my best to hide it by chatting and laughing with her, while also making friendly conversation with the generals and Endymion. When the evening started whining down, I excused myself.

Tonight had been joyous and the unsettled feeling I had experienced seemed to melt away from it. Entering the gardens, cool night air softly kissed my fair skin. Around me, rain drops decorated the every leaf, petal and strand of grass like glittered beads. Lightly touching a white rose, the dew sent a soft shiver through my body as my eyes drifted to the Moon. A part of me was curious as to what it was like on the Moon Kingdom, Serenity's home.

"No doubt truly beautiful..." I said to the velvet blackness around me.

After a few minutes of silent moon gazing, my eyes returned to the beauty of nature surrounding me. It was truly spectacular. When I saw nature like this I couldn't be prouder of being the Princess of Earth and Nature. A smile softly crossed my lips. I was truly lucky to have such wonderful friends and partner, as I had been when Zoisite was by my side. For a moment I wondered whether or not I should try using my power to see him again. As much as I wanted to, for now I wouldn't. Right now my priority was to prevent war from starting between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom.

That meant I had to keep an eye on Serenity. I didn't trust her, especially around Endymion. Even if the concrete bench was still a little wet, I sat down on it. The cool dampness of it seemed to sooth my worrying heart.

"Zoisite I wish I knew what to do. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and even myself don't trust Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I feel her tidings may cause war to break about between both kingdoms. If that were to happen, my heart tells me it would be perfect for the Dark Kingdom to gain power over both." I said, voice a whisper.

As I spoke to the evening, a soothing breeze whispered past my ears. My eyes closed with gentleness as I listened to it. To me, it seemed as though it was trying to capture each precious word that left my lips to take it to Zoisite and tell him my worries. As my hair blew behind me I couldn't help but laugh softly. This breeze, however brief tickled me with tenderness. After a few minutes it faded almost like a sigh. My eyes opened, shining with loving kindness. Even if my hand wasn't resting on my heart I knew would be beating rapidly. It always did when I thought of my beloved.

Behind me the gentle rushing of the water feature sang to me, before the soft footfalls of someone approaching drew my eyes to the Moon Princess. Why was she here?

"Ser… Serenity?" I asked, blinking.

"May I please, join you?" She asked, voice surprisingly cautious.

"Of course. Please." I gestured to the space next me, carefully moving my cloak away so it didn't tear.

"Thank you." she sat beside me.

"Again forgive me if I arrived unannounced." Serenity said quietly. I smiled at her.

"Please you needn't apologise so much. I'm glad to you have visited us again." Her eyes shone with joy.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear that. Tonight I wanted to see Endymion of course, but also you."

"Me?" She smiled.

"Yes. It is nice to have a friend for a change. Besides, it it truly wonderful to meet the Princess of Earth as much as it is with the Prince of Earth." Surprise shone in my eyes.

"I am honoured to hear that."

Her eyes drifted around the garden, wonder in her eyes.

"I never knew this castle had such a beautiful hidden garden." I smiled warmly, but the joy in my eyes faded.

"It is a truly beautiful place. A place I have never shown to Endymion."

"Why haven't you? He's your partner isn't he? Shouldn't he see this place to?" Her eyes shone with a touch of annoyance, though barely.

"He is, Serenity. But this place it sacred to me" I said, rising to my feet.

My lightly painted nails sent ripples over the pond as I caught my reflection. The silver moon reflecting the water back to me like a mirror. As I watched my reflection, for once in a long time it looked lonely. Seeing it, I felt my heart break open again. I couldn't stop it from doing so. This garden was Zoisite's and my special place. A place we had shared many memories in. A Place where we made vowels to each other. A place where we enjoyed each other's company. Subconsciously, my left hand went to my right where Zoisite's ring had once rested. Even if he wanted me to move on, I couldn't. I loved him too much. _Endymion…_ I called his name in silence in my mind. A sad smile came to my lips. I did love Endymion deeply and Kunzite, but I loved Zoisite so much more. Only now was I realising this. My hand went to my heart. Beneath it, my heart beat raced. I blinked my eyes quickly, stopping any tears that threatened to form.

It was Serenity's touch on my shoulder that drew my attention to her.

"I see. This is the place you and Zoisite made a vowel to each other isn't it?" I could only nod, unable to speak for a few moments. When I did, my voice sounded cracked.

"Yes. This is the garden we made vowels to each other and made memories here. As you worked out since the first time we met, he is the one I loved. The one who had betrayed me and the Earth Kingdom." I replied, looking away from her.

She walked in front of me.

"Even after all of that you still love him, don't you?"

"Ye… yes. I still love him truly and deeply, Serenity." She smiled gently.

"To me that says you have forgiven him. Yes you may love Kunzite and Endymion, but your heart has already decided on the one you truly wish to be with. Zoisite."  
"It seems I have forgiven him truly now. Zoisite is my soul mate. Yes I did love Kunzite before I had even met Zoisite, but soon I grew to love him as much as Kunzite. Even so, my heart has decided on the one I love the deepest, Kunzite understands that and has accepted it." I replied.

I smiled sadly, turning away from her again. Closing my eyes for a moment I could hear my heart and immediately knew who it had chosen to love, Zoisite. _Forgive me Endymion…_ I thought quietly. She moved in front of me.

"I know he does." She smiled, drawing my chin up for a moment.

"And from that look in your eyes, you have chosen your soul mate to love until the end." I nodded.

"Yes now my heart knows who my beloved is, Zoisite."

"He is truly lucky to have someone as kind as you to love him." She watched me gently.

"But what will you do about Endymion, now your heart has decided?"

"I'm going to have to talk to him. Its the only way I can let him know what is in my heart."

"That sounds truly wise. Even if you no longer love Kunzite he still cares deeply for you. I have seen how he is around you, even if he hides it." I laughed weakly.

"Even so, my heart has decided. I'm still lucky to have a strong friendship with him and one I wish to never break." She rested her hand on my shoulder again.

"I know you won't. The Earth Kingdom grows ever interesting. From everything I have seen, it helps me to learn how to run my own kingdom."

"I know you run your kingdom as well as the Earth Kingdom." Serenity laughed gently.

"I am still learning how to run my kingdom. Both you and Endymion run it in perfect harmony. There is no disorder, just sublime harmony. I love Endymion with all my heart and I hope that someday I will be as good a leader as both of you."

"I know you do. Either way Serenity, I'm sure your kingdom is perfectly run by a gentle leader as you with no disorder or anything."

Her cheeks blushed a little.

"Yes, I do deeply. Not at all. I'm not as skilled at ruling like Endymion or you. I'm still learning how to run my Kingdom."

"No you are. There is still peace between both Kingdoms. You are doing everything right."

"Peace is something I wish to keep. I do not wish for war at all." Hearing those words, soothed me. I was glad she saw peace as an eternal goal between both kingdoms. Even so I couldn't help but still be cautious.

"Peace is the goal we all strive for. War only causes suffering and death."

"That is all too true, Moriko. Peace is what should be an eternal goal."

"I agree truly there." I smiled gently at her as she nodded in return.

"Now it is time for me to go. I have been gone for quite a while from my own Kingdom. My mother may be wandering where I am. Again thank you for being so accepting of my unannounced visit. I hope to show you my kingdom in return, Princess Moriko." Serenity said.

"You are welcome and I will look forward to it." With that she left.

At least for now we were in a way, on friendly terms. But even so I was still cautious. A part of me told me that it may change over coming months and soon I'd be meeting more of Serenity's friends.

Amongst this I knew I had to let Endymion go. My heart had decided on choosing Zoisite even after all we both had been through. He was my eternal soul mate and a part of me. A sad smile crossed my lips. I knew Endymion loved the moon deeply and that I would finally accept.

My eyes once again drifted to the moon as she blinked sleepily at me. After a few minutes, I headed to the castle not looking back. For now at least everything was ok again. Even so, I knew it wouldn't last. What was to happen next would surprise all of us.


	13. Upon Endymion's Return

Upon Endymion's Return: (PGSM Live Action)

 _(Present)_

A few months had passed since I was saved by Sailor Moon. She had been the one who rescued me from Queen Beryl's grasp enough that I had broken free completely from the Dark Kingdom. Almost everything was back to normal, save me. Since I had been free, I had become a little older. Not by much though. But old enough to be the same age as my beloved Zoisite. I still went to school with my friends yes, but I was in an older grade. As for our enemies, they only seemed to be growing more in strength. But as they did we, to grew in strength. I still had my power returning and with each battle we fought, all of my friends grew in power to.

After so many battles, Jupiter had finally regained her full powers from her previous existence. Upon that happening she understood everything about our previous existences and how they counted for our modern existences. In truth they knew only half of their past lives. Compared to them I had regained almost all of my memories from when I was the Princess of Earth and Nature. In a way, the memories I had regained made me a little wiser then them, though barely. What was a blessing now was Jupiter regaining her power. Because of that we were as strong as our enemies.

Even if I wasn't at school today due to it being the weekend, I was still buried in books and assessments. My head rested lightly against the desk as I read through the text book in front of me. It was a book on Mathematics. I sighed heavily. Even if I loved Maths greatly I still had those moments where I hated it. Right now it was one of those moments. Many formulas on trigonometry rested in front of me. Beside me, my work book sat barely touched. Only a few formulas had been solved and written down neatly.

"I think I need a break..." I said quietly, closing the book with a strong thud. Rising to my feet I took a few minutes to wake up my sleepy legs. When feeling returned, my eyes drifted outside. As much as I was relieved about things getting better, some part of me still held concern for all of the Generals. With each day that came and went that concern didn't fade. All I could do was hope that they would take a step of courage to learn about their past lives and how they were back then. It was only Zoisite who seemed to have the courage to do so, regaining his memories quicker then Jadeite, Nephrite and especially Kunzite.

From each encounter I had with him, his hate for both Mamoru and me seemed to grow. If he was remembering his past, he was only remembering the dark memories he had, believing it was indeed Endymion who had betrayed him most.

"You truly are the fool Kunzite… Endymion cared about all of you. You were his closest friends and the Generals of his Kingdom..." I said out loud, subconsciously. Anger had stirred inside of me thinking about him. I still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kill me so quickly when I was part of the Dark Kingdom.

Even so that was the past. I took a seat on my bed, one leg up as I held it in my hands. Beneath it, my other leg rested, crossed. Today I hadn't worn a skirt, settling for quarter thigh shorts. Clothes I only wore at home. I had seen Shin sit like this the first time I had met him, helping my friends to look for Motoki's turtle. It was indeed a comfortable sitting position. Though since then, Shin had turned out to be Kunzite reborn in our modern existence. Behind my closed eyes I saw how he looked that day, clothed in white. Purely innocent, kind and confused. He was even afraid to go outside, yet he loved nature and the sea. His favourite flower was a white rose.

Ever since Queen Beryl had reawakened him, that kindness and innocence was there no more.

Only someone who was heartless and cruel. He wasn't as I remembered him. In our past life in the Earth Kingdom he was much kinder, loyal to his master and friends, more playfully mischievous and strong willed. Although his strong will hadn't left him completely, nor his independence to do things. I sighed again, more saddened then anything. None of the generals save Zoisite, were as I remembered them.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite please take the first courageous step to remember who you all were in previous existences and take that step towards your true Master and friend. He needs you all more now, then ever before..." I said, voice dancing on the wind.

My hand rested against my heart as it beat almost lonely against my chest. Yes, I had remembered more about them quite recently. Though I kept it to myself, rather then shared it with my friends.

If they knew how concerned I was for the enemy, they would see that as a betrayal to them and to Princess Serenity. Hoping to sooth my worried heart I left my room. Taking the time to sit down at my piano. Even before I remembered I could play piano I had always loved the instrument, enough that I had brought one as soon as I came here.

It had been my beloved Zoisite who had taught me to play piano in our last life together. I smiled gently. Yes. He had taught me many things long ago. My hands rested lightly against the cool keys. Resting on the stand above the keys was sheet music. Music I had written long ago. My only composition. Even if I couldn't remember this piece's title, I remembered it as though I had written it yesterday as much as I remembered Zoisite's music piece. Somewhere deep inside there was a small feeling of hope blossoming inside of me.

Hope, I wasn't certain I wanted to have or feel. The hope that said to me the last three generals and Endymion would take the first step to remember who they all were long ago. Feeling the cool gentle keys beneath my fingers seemed to make that uncertainty fade away as my eyes closed. I let my fingers dance over each key as gentle, calming music whispered around my room. Opening up my heart as the music grew quicker slightly. Amidst the beautiful music, I pictured Zoisite. An angelic smile passed over my lips. When my eyes finally opened, my own music had ceased. Before my eyes I found myself in his room.

The same silver curtains resting against his windows, drawn back so beams of sunlight elegantly decorated his floor. In the afternoon light, his lone figure sat perfectly at his own piano, barely playing. The way the golden sunbeams shone gently around him as though holding him in a comforting embrace. Once more I felt my breath catch at how handsome he truly was. Seeing him like this only made my heart speed up. I loved him more then anything, I always had. Never before had I been so happy to be with my soul mate, Zoisite. He was exactly how I remembered him from our previous existence and modern one.

His gloved hands lightly danced over the keys. I couldn't help but watch him quietly for a few minutes. Even though this was the first time I had projected my soul to where he was, I didn't feel weakened or tired the slightest. Again that hope re-surfaced. I took a few steps towards him. As if sensing my presence, Zoisite's beautiful silver blue eyes turned towards me. On his lips a gentle smile rested creating a sense of calmness and comfort. Just seeing it, the atmosphere around us seemed truly peaceful.

"Moriko?" He asked, eyes shining with surprise. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it's me, Zoisite." I replied, eyes gentle and shining with love being with him here.

"How are you here?" He asked, still joyous but a little confused. I laughed softly.

"I projected my soul here, it seems." I replied. His silver blue eyes grew surprised again. Even after saying that the atmosphere around us was still peaceful. He only nodded as if knowing I could have done this on my own.

"I used a piece of music I wrote long ago, Zoisite. A piece I wrote after you taught me soul projection and piano. Though I have forgotten the title." The surprise in his eyes faded as tenderness replaced it. Once more an angelic smile crossed his lips.

"In time it will come back to you." Something told me he was in a way proud of me remembering what he taught me years ago. We were each others shadows, we always had been. I was his shadow, and he was mine.

"Yes, I know it will." I said moving towards him. The soft click of my heels echoing like a whisper in his room. Hearing them halted my movements, only briefly as my eyes drifted downwards. Once more I saw the shades of spring green, rose white and sunlight yellow. The colours I had worn in my last life as the Princess of Earth and Nature.

Adorning my head I felt the coolness of metal resting lightly against my skin.

"What on Earth?" my voice sounded highly surprised. It was Zoisite's warm honey like laughter that answered my surprise.

"It seems when you projected your soul here, you took on the form of who you were in our last life my love." Zoisite's soft, gentle tone said. Hearing the words 'my love' passing his lips sent tremors of joy through me.

"I… I see… I didn't notice." I replied, eyes drifting to his again.

"Don't worry about it. You look as beautiful as I remember you, Moriko." his gentle voice danced around me as my cheeks grew red.

"And you look as handsome as I remember you, my beloved Zoisite." He smiled kindly at me. The peacefulness around us suddenly seemed to grow harsher almost as Nephrite stormed in. The look in his eyes shone with frustration and irritation. The dark thud on Zoisite's piano keys made both of us jump briefly as our eyes fell on Nephrite. He looked distressed.

"I can't see anything! I can't recall anything! What about our previous existence?!" Nephrite's voice sounded lost and confused rather then enraged like I had heard before, battling him and when I was part of the Dark Kingdom. After a few seconds Nephrite's electric blue eyes turned towards us, falling on me first.

Pure surprise shone in them as he took a step towards me.

"Moriko, you knew I would want to remember my past, didn't you?!" His almost angry tone didn't phrase me.

"Perhaps." I replied, voice gentle. Yes, both Zoisite and I had a feeling he would want to remember his past someday. Today he was the one who had been the first to take the step to remembering who he was.

"You..." I watched him calmly as his eyes faintly shone with anger. Before Nephrite could add more, Zoisite spoke up, voice calm.

"Then try meeting him, our Master..." Zoisite's eyes closed softly as his fingers danced over the keys elegantly. Slow, soft music filled the room. Music I knew would project Endymion's soul to us. Silver light soon turned into the figure of a young man before it faded, the music dying down. The young man was Mamoru.

"You are… Master… Endymion." The soft tup of footsteps entering the room put me on alert within seconds. Around us the atmosphere once more intensified as Nephrite stepped in front of me for a moment.

"What, kind of assembly is this?" Kunzite's smooth voice echoed. For a moment, I held my breath as nerves burned dangerously inside. I could feel his anger and hate for both Endymion and Zoisite.

"Are you also interested in your previous existence?"

"Is that wrong?" Nephrite replied. Moving aside enough that Kunzite's bitter eyes fell onto me. Anger smiled cruelly in his dark brown eyes before it faltered. Seeing his harsh eyes turning kind made uneasiness surface. I had never seen this before in Kunzite's eyes. As I watched him in silence his eyes seemed to shine with surprise, kindness and... I tried to step back.

Even if it was faint, I picked up what looked like love in his eyes. A faint smile crossed his lips, a gentle one before his usual heartless composure snapped back into place. His eyes were resting on my hand. When my eyes looked at it, I was surprised to see my hand resting almost protectively on Zoisite's shoulder, his gentle gloved hand on top of mine.

"Even now you are still by his side, Princess…." the dark anger in his voice sent fear crashing through me like dangerous waves as if trying to drag me under. Hearing it I felt frozen, unable to move, paralysed with fear. I swallowed thickly, somehow breaking through the dangerous tone, Kunzite held.

"I love him, Kunzite." I said, voice barely audible.

"You always have! Even after he betrayed you, Moriko!" He turned away from me eyes now drifting back to Mamoru. I blinked, stunned momentarily. The atmosphere around us was still thick with anger and darkness. His cruel eyes returned to Nephrite.

"Even if you remember, the one controlling you will simply change from Beryl to that man." The cold shick of Kunzite's sword thundered as he aimed his sword at Mamoru. Zoisite's hand left mine as he rose to his feet, anger shining harshly in his eyes. Anger I had never witnessed before.

Nephrite moved beside me, eyes watching both carefully. The forceful shoving of Zoisite's silver cloak behind him, made fear rise inside, no doubt showing in my dark blue eyes.

"Remember Kunzite! You remember our master from our last existence, right?!" The sharp anger that edged his voice seemed to surprise all of us to the point of sudden wariness around Zoisite. In all my time I had been with him or remembered him, I had never seen Zoisite so enraged at Kunzite's remarks. I watched both in silence, not daring to speak.

Seeing him like this was something I wouldn't put past him, especially when protecting Endymion. This only showed how loyally protectively Zoisite was to his master and how much he cared about him. Kunzite fell silent, briefly.

"Then you should remember what our master did!" Once more, Zoisite's beautiful eyes closed. I understood what Kunzite had meant. But it hadn't been Endymion who had caused the destruction of the Earth Kingdom or caused the deaths of his Generals, it had been Serenity. That was one memory we all had regained, one memory I couldn't bare to relive again and again.

I had relived it once already when I was Dark Nature, ever since Zoisite had played that music. I stepped forward not sure if I should tell Kunzite he was wrong. It hadn't been his Master who destroyed the kingdom, but the Moon Princess.

"That is why in order not to repeat the same events from our previous existence, we should be with our Master."

"That is wrong! Because of our previous existences, everything will repeat! If I end everything..."

"Kunzite! You leave! I will remember my past!" Nephrite moved towards Kunzite swiftly as I moved aside to let him past, moving towards Zoisite's piano.

I would only talk if I saw it befittingly, right now this was something I would stay out of. But at least, each general and Mamoru were willing enough to regain memories of their past.

"This is not the time for you to come In!"

"What are you saying?!" Nephrite and Kunzite's voices were in bitter disagreement with each other.

"Stay back!" All around me anger and hate swirled like a suffocating cyclone, as each general voiced his opinion about their previous existences. My eyes drifted to Mamoru. I could see he was becoming confused and angry hearing his friends arguing with each other so much. As they continued anger burned inside of me, growing more deadly with each second that passed. The four generals were never like this; angry, confused and filled with hate. Some seemed too far trapped in Queen Beryl's grasp and Queen Metaria's influence. Some wanting to remember their pasts, others, not game enough to try. When I knew them, they were never like this.

Instead they were calmer and less afraid. Even so I could understand where they all were coming from, just like I could understand where Mamoru was coming from. I could understand the generals because of everything they had witnessed. War. Death. Betrayal. I had seen it to with my own eyes. I had seen their deaths and experienced my own that day. I could understand Mamoru because he had lost his friends, and knew he wanted to prove the belief of what caused destruction many years ago to be false. He also wanted his generals to get over their hate for each other and move on.

The raised voices of each general grew dangerous, words becoming blurred as their anger surrounded me thickly. If Endymion didn't stop them I would. They were not how I remembered them. They weren't the friends I had long ago. They were all different, trapped and memoryless fighting to stop the fear they all held deep inside. My eyes were closed as I tried to block out the many voices of each general.

"Please, stop..." I barely voiced. If this kept up I would snap.

"Stop it!" Mamoru's voice echoed, drowned out by the many angered voices of his generals.

"...Queen Metaria..." I couldn't tell which voice was which.

"Enough!" I tried calling again, voice not heard.

"Stop it! Kunzite! Zoisite! Nephrite! … Jadeite!" Mamoru's voice thundered. Immediately everything fell silent. Each general upon hearing their names, turned towards Mamoru's voice. As they did, anger was replaced quickly by surprise. I felt myself slump against the wall, quietly.

Finally they all had stopped arguing. My ears felt like they were ringing as weakness washed through me. Having felt so much anger around me overwhelmed every part of who I was. It felt like it had seeped into my heart as if trying to draw out, Dark Nature. If I was free from the Dark Kingdom, then how come I had become so weak? I forced my eyes open as a small burst of pain shot through me.

"About our previous existences, how come you all get so worked up!? Why can't you all forget it!?" As I watched quietly, a white light shone around Mamoru.

In it I could see the figure of Endymion, the Prince of Earth. I felt a smile come to my lips. It seems hearing his friends arguing so much had been what pushed Endymion to resurface. His surprised eyes shone, looking into each of his Generals faces.

"Right now that was..."

"Master, your memories..." Using what strength I had left, I rose to my feet. Resting partially over my shoulder was my light green and silver cloak. I pushed it behind me. I didn't know how much longer I could stay here like this.

My soul projection was beginning to take a toll on my body, that was no doubt the reason why I suddenly felt weak after the raised voices faded.

"Zoisite, you said it yourself didn't you? I'm me. That may be true." Mamoru's voice said, surprisingly calm. I could see him nod, before Kunzite's sword was pointed at Mamoru. Eyes defiant at Kunzite. My figure faded in a white light. When my eyes opened I gasped, letting air flow into my lungs. After a few minutes I felt better. My fingers retreated from the piano keys. I got to my feet carefully. No longer was I wearing my gown, instead I was wearing the clothes I had on beforehand.

"At least now each of them have the courage it takes to follow the path to remember their pasts fully." I said, quietly. I moved towards my kitchen to make myself a hot cup of tea, walking off any weakness that remained after using my power for soul projection. To my relief it didn't last long. Leaning against the kitchen bench, I looked to the ceiling. My thoughts drifted to Zoisite. After everything he had done today, I was worried Queen Beryl would find out.

"You did a lot today, my love. Please, please be safe." I said in a prayer hoping my words would drift to him. Smiling I sipped my hot tea. Seeing him today again made me want to follow my heart more then anything and pursue our love if I could.

I loved him so much and Zoisite loved me. In the back of my mind Kunzite's words echoed briefly.

" _Even now you are still by his side, after he betrayed you..."_ Yes I knew he had betrayed me in our last life, but he had done it only to protect me. Yet even so, why had Kunzite's eyes shone with love when he saw me? I shook my head. Had I just imagined it? Kunzite hated everything about me and Zoisite, as well as his Master. I sighed heavily. It was Zoisite who was my soul mate, he always had been and he was my beloved. After a few moments, Kunzite left my thoughts. My eyes drifted outside. Everything seemed still today, no breeze or clouds.

Only bright sunlight. Finishing off my tea, I washed my cup out before drying it and putting it away. I had enough studying today.

"I wonder if any of my friends are free today?" I said to myself, only thinking out loud. Usually they were on the weekend. Returning to my room, I set to tidying up my desk. After a few minutes it was cleaned. A satisfied smile rested on my lips as I closed my bedroom curtains. Before I saw my friends I would change out of these clothes. There was no way I'd leave my home like this.

When I finished changing I re-opened my curtains again, tying them back with some green ribbon before I left my room, picking up my handbag and phone. Taking a moment to glance through my home I made sure I had everything with me, before I left. Behind me the door closed with a gentle thud as I tapped my foot into my shoe. Around me the streets were filled with a variety of chatter. I had grown used to the sounds of Tokyo these days. After all it was where I lived. I knew the routine of all of my friends.

When we were not studying or protecting Earth, we always hung out at Crown Karaoke Parlour. That was where they would be no doubt about it. I loved hanging out with my friends often, it was the thing I enjoyed the most when I wasn't protecting Serenity or Earth from threats. Quietly keeping to myself I continued on my way, reflecting on everything I had seen today. A soft vibration in my handbag halted my movements as a took a seat on a park bench closest to me. Carefully digging inside I found my phone, flipping it up. On the screen was a text message from Rei. From what I read, something had happened to Mamoru in London and Usagi had found out about it.

I closed my phone. I knew what had happened to him. He had gone missing after Zoisite had projected his soul to the Dark Kingdom and the rest of the generals. Knowing Usagi-Chan she would be dangerously worried about him, and right now my main goal was to help my friends to soothe her worries. Within minutes I had entered the Karaoke Parlour. My eyes fell to Motoki, he too looked worried. His eyes showing fear for his friend. Showing him my pass I headed straight to where my friends were.

Entering the room, fear and worry hit me heavily. Both Rei and Ami were trying to hold Usagi down.

"Usagi-Chan! Are you ok?" I asked. As soon as she heard my voice, her worried eyes fell to me.

"Moriko-Chan! Mamoru's gone missing! I have to find him! Please help me..." Sympathy rose inside of me. Her eyes looked truly saddened.

"Usagi-Chan, I cannot. I wish I could help you truly, but this is something that is out of my hands." I replied, sadness shining in my eyes.

"Moriko-Chan, Please?! I'm so worried about him, for all I know he could have been hurt." Again she tried to fight against our friends, barely getting far.

"Usagi, calm down." Rei's almost strained voice said as she pushed Usagi back down. Seeing this only pained me. I knew she loved Mamoru deeply. If our roles had been reversed and it was my Zoisite who had disappeared, she would have let me go to find him. As much as I wished I could help her, I had to protect her. After all she was the Moon Princess. A black cat jumped onto the table.

"Usagi-Chan even if you transformed now, you wouldn't be able too get far like this." Luna said, voice stern.

Usagi's eyes looked as if they were about to cry.

"But..." she could barely voice a reply. Ami's calming voice spoke up.

"Motoki said they have reported it to the police." I faintly smiled. We all did care deeply for our friend, that was clear.

"You must not go, Usagi-Chan! Didn't I tell you the love between the prince and princess was a bad omen? You need to forget about him! We are all here to try and stop the past from reoccurring."

The harshness in Luna's voice seemed to linger around us like a heavy mist. As silence drew on, an unsettled filling bloomed in my chest. Not the good kind, but the bad kind. Without wanting it to, fear rose inside. Not for my friends but for someone else. My feet seemed to move on their own as I made my way up the stairs, preparing to leave.

"Moriko-Chan?!" Ami's worried voice turned my eyes back to her. Luna's eyes fell onto me as well as Usagi's and Rei's. What was going on, with me? Within a few moments Luna was at my feet, tail twitching nervously.

"Moriko-Chan, are you ok? What's wrong?" Her worried voice didn't help my fear or uneasiness as it swirled through me.

"I am fine, I think…" I said, half-heartedly.

"You don't seem like it."

"I think I just need some fresh air, Luna. I will be back in a few minutes, I promise." I smiled the best I could.

"Moriko-Chan, where are you going?" Rei asked.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, Rei-Chan. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Without saying another word, I didn't look back. I took steps cautiously, heading towards the entrance of the Parlour. Once more an almost painful feeling washed through me. Not the gentle feeling I had when I was around the one I loved, but the same feeling I had felt when I was part of the Dark Kingdom. Without realising it, everything around me seemed to fade as once more I found myself in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl's eyes shone bitterly at me. Eyes that never sent fear ricocheting throughout my body.

"Zoisite, do you know why I have summoned you?" _Zoisite? What on Earth?_ I thought blankly, only for my mind to almost fade a second later. Once more I was looking at Queen Beryl, a small smile crossing my lips as I raised my hands and shoulders in an almost shrug.

"No idea."

Where did that man disappear to? Jadeite has seen his soul projected into your room." My eyes drifting to Jadeite for a few moments, before returning to the woman in front of me. There would be no way that I would tell her what happened to my master.

"Where did he disappear to after that? Answer me!" In her hand dark purple light shone cruelly, before it raced towards me. Raising my silver cloak within a single movement I was shielded from her attack, falling to one knee.

"Zoisite, it's best you answer." Jadeite's trembling voice said. My eyes shone with irritation as I watched him, rising to my feet again.

Once more I pushed my cloak behind me, barely phased by Queen Beryl's attack.

"I have no answer because I do not know."

"Have your memories returned?!" Once more I shielded myself from her attack.

"No idea." Each time I refused to answer her, I could sense her anger growing.

"Could it be that he went to where the Princess is?" Another attack. Even if I was shielding myself, I could feel myself starting to become weaker. At least my beloved Moriko wasn't seeing me like this, in pain and weakened.

For now she was free of witnessing this, when I had been unable to be free of seeing her in pain that day she was being punished for defying Queen Beryl. To try and hide my weakening state, I laughed defiantly.

"No idea." Anger shone dangerously in her eyes. My defiance was indeed infuriating her. Once more I smiled.

"Are you trying to enrage me?! For what reason did you think I allowed you so much freedom?!" Her next attack caught me off guard and was packed with force.

Enough that I fell where I stood, head hitting the floor harshly. Blackness danced behind my eyes before they closed.

"Zoisite!" I cried, falling to my knees as sharp electric pain burned through me. Before my eyes I saw Queen Beryl attack him two more time. Each time she did, lashings of pain overwhelmed me.

"Moriko! Are you ok?" Motoki's panicked voice cried as I turned towards him. Fear shone in his eyes as he raced towards me, going to his knees.

"I… I think… so..." I barely managed to form the words, still in pain. What the HELL just happened?

"Are you sure? You took a nasty fall." He said, as a faint throbbing crossed my forehead. This was something I had never experienced before. How come I had seen through his eyes and experienced his pain just seconds ago? I let Motoki help me up.

"Moriko-Chan?!" Ami's voice cried. As soon as her eyes fell to me she raced over, Usagi and Rei behind her.

"Moriko-Chan?!" Usagi cried, eyes wide. Within seconds of seeing them fear rushed through me. Without saying anything, I removed Motoki's hands from me as I bolted out the door.

"What the?" Motoki said, stunned. The afternoon sunlight sent stars of white dancing over my eyelids, as my head throbbed. I had to get away from them and that place.

"Moriko-Chan, wait!" Rei cried out after me. I couldn't hear her, stumbling as I ran as if trying to block out the fear I felt. The pain, I felt. I blinked numerously trying to erase the white blurs that clouded my eyes.

As I ran I could see myself being punished again for defying the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, the same defiance that Zoisite had shown mere seconds ago. But unlike me, he had become unconscious and no doubt in a lot of pain.

"Jadeite, how could you?!" I shouted, not caring that I was getting stared at by the many faces of all who passed me by. As I ran my fear soon turned to anger, before transforming into worry and concern for Zoisite. Right now I didn't care that I was in pain, and barely able to see. The one I loved was what concerned me the most.

"Zoisite, please be alright." I whispered, running. I had to get to the Dark Kingdom, to make sure he was still there, and not badly hurt.

Around me a silver green light started to form. The same light that I would disappear into. If people saw my power I wouldn't care even if my identity was no longer secret. Slowing down enough not to fall from running so much, I took a moment to catch my breath. Light glowing around me.

"Moriko, stop!" A female voice halted me, light fading. Turning to where the voice came from, I saw a young woman with long straight hair watching me. It took me a few minutes to recognise her.

When I did, I knew immediately who she was. Aino Minako, Sailor Venus. An acquaintance of mine from when we worked together a few times in the past.

She got out of the car, dressed comfortably in a pink and black shirt, black skirt and a white jacket.

"Minako, why did you tell me to stop?" I asked, eyes shining faintly with irritation.

"Because I don't want you to reveal your identity to the people around us."

"I'm not going to transform into Sailor Nature. Please, let me go. There is someone I care about who is in pain. I need to make sure he is ok." Hearing my words, her dark brown eyes grew annoyed.

"Even so, you shouldn't go chasing after Zoisite. He is the enemy. Your duty is to protect Princess Serenity."

"He is not the enemy! I know he is good and like you wishes to prevent the past from reoccurring. Please, he needs me!"

"I won't let you. He is the enemy and your love for him will only bring you trouble when trying to protect Serenity. Do you think he loves you back? His allegiance is with Queen Beryl." She said, voice surprisingly harsh. Hearing this only made my anger return, shining sharply in my eyes. There was no way I would let her words burn me. I knew in my heart that Zoisite loved me as much as I loved him.

"You're wrong! His love for me is as true as mine is for him!" I replied, anger no doubt she saw clearly. I did not like her insulting the love Zoisite and I had for each other.

"How can you be so sure?" Anger in her eyes.

"Because we made a vow to each other in our last existence!"

"Times can change. Even if you say your love for him won't deter you from your duties as a sailor senshi, there's always the chance they could. What do you think your friends would say if they knew the truth?"

"Please, Minako. Believe my words. I love Zoisite and right now he needs me!" I replied, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Besides how would you know! You've never been In love!" Minako fell silent, anger still in her eyes.  
"Your love for him will be the death of you! Look at what happened to Serenity and Endymion in our last life. Their love destroyed this planet! I won't let it come to that again."

"You are wrong. Even if you say Zoisite is the enemy, I know he isn't." A few tears slipped down my cheeks. Silence lingered thickly around us as I took a breath in.

"You may see my love for the 'enemy' as a betrayal, but if it soothes you, I will make you a promise."

"In this promise I will tell you that my love for Zoisite will not get in the ways of my duty to protect Serenity. It will not deter my from being a sailor scout either. I will follow your orders and do what you ask. But please, let me go to Zoisite, Minako. He needs me." I said, voice soothingly calm. I was surprised at my own calmness. Any anger I felt, no longer there. Minako sighed.

"I will trust your words for now, Moriko. If your love is shared by Zoisite then I won't go against it. But please be careful, ok?" Minako's soft voice replied. I nodded.

"Thank you." Without looking back, she returned to her car. I watched her for a few minutes before she disappeared in the traffic.

After she left, once more my thoughts drifted back to Zoisite. Silver, green light surrounded me as I faded from sight. Within mere seconds I was in his room. Fear rushed through me as I saw his figure slumped on his bed. From what I could see he still looked unconscious.

"Zoisite!" I cried, knowing he probably couldn't hear me. I kneeled down, holding his hand.

Queen Beryl really had punished him because of his defiance and what he had done today. Before I had even experienced what I had before, I knew in my heart he would be punished for defying Queen Beryl.

What told me he was alright, was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. In the silence of his room, I could hear his soft breathing.

"I hope you are ok, my love. Even when you were being punished, you still protected your master." I smiled quietly, as the back of my finger ran down his cheek for a minute. The warmth of his skin, sent electric sparks through me. Covering his eye was strands of white hair. I removed them silently. I really did love him so deeply. A part of me hoped my touch would be enough to stir him again, but he remained silent. Sleeping almost peacefully.

"If I hadn't seen what you had, I wouldn't have known you were in so much pain being punished for only doing what you believed to be right. Helping your friends to remember who their true master is, Endymion. You always did care deeply for him." I said, stroking his hair tenderly.

Touching him made my fear and worry melt away. I don't know how long I stayed like that with him, one hand holding his, the other tenderly stroking his hair. Soon enough the first faint rays of silver moonlight shone in his room.

My head was resting on the bed next to him, hair touching the ground a little. When I felt movement beside me, I raised my head. To my relief Zoisite's silver blue eyes, opened as they fell onto me. At first his eyes seemed surprised, but it faded the next moment.

"Mo...ri...ko?" His gentle voice seemed worn and tired. I smiled at him, hand still holding his.

"Yes, Zoisite. I'm glad to see you are awake again." I replied, rising to my feet so I could sit on the edge of his bed. His hand gently squeezed mine.

"I'm also relieved to know you are ok now."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while. I was watching over you while you were unconscious." His eyes grew large.

"You..."I laughed, gently.

"Yes, Zoisite." My fingers removed a loose strand of hair from his cheek. Feeling that movement, his hand held mine in place. In his eyes I could see the same love that shone in mine each time I was around him. I knew each time I saw that, he loved me as deep as I loved him.

"You went through a lot, with Queen Beryl and protected your master." I said, a smile on my lips. I had seen what he had done. Once more surprise shone in his eyes, and a touch of fear.

"You witnessed everything, Moriko?"

"Yes, I was seeing through your eyes and felt everything you did, but it's ok. I'm fine. After I saw what happened, I grew more concerned for you then myself."

He smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Its ok, honestly. It just proves how much we are each others shadows and soul mates. We always have been, have we not?" Zoisite's warm honey laughter echoed. My cheeks grew red hearing it.

"Yes, we always have been. Ever since that night many years ago in our previous existence."

"Yes." I replied. His gloved fingers stroking my cheek.

"I am glad we have finally returned to each others sides after so many years, my love." His eyes gentle as an angelic smile rested on his lips.

"As am I." Hearing those words seemed to make my heart race. His hands held mine for a few minutes. Again I felt like wanting to follow my heart, to pursue the love Zoisite and I both shared with each other. As much as I wanted to, something held me back. Yes he was part of the Dark Kingdom and I no longer was. Like Minako and Luna both said we were here to stop the past from reoccurring once more. Even if it hadn't Zoisite's and my love that destroyed Earth, I didn't want to the ones I cared for and the one I loved to be taken from me again. To hide my shaking heart I squeezed Zoisite's hands.

Smiling I took this time to enjoy being with him. This was the first time I could be with him fully after so long. When I was part of the Dark Kingdom I barely had any chance to spend time with him because of Queen Beryl's orders and because I couldn't fight against her will. Each time I did, I lost. But thanks to my beloved I had been able to break free from her, with his help.

"This is the first time I have spent time with you in forever, Zoisite. Time where we are just together, no orders, no control, nothing." The words that left my lips seemed almost like a hymn, as his arms embraced me.

"Moments like this I wish would last forever. But even so, we cannot do this as often as we used to." My head rested against his beating heart.

"I know, because we need to stop the past from reoccurring. I need to protect Serenity and trying to protect your master." He stroked my hair.

"Yes we both know this, but maybe someday we will be able to be like this more often. Until that day I will wait."

"And I will to." His gentle eyes shining with tenderness, as I sat up. My loving eyes watching his. After a few moments, our lips met passionately as fire raced through me.

His soft tenderness, embracing me as we kissed. When we broke apart, my cheeks grew rose red.

"I love you with all my heart, Zoisite." The words rang true, but sounded as though I were never to see him again. I knew I would, but still that part of me felt like I would loose him someday. As if sensing my doubt, he smiled calmly.

"You will never loose me, Moriko. I love you with all my heart as well. If things were different, I would always be by your side, enjoying every moment we have with each other." Those words I held onto in my heart.

"And I, you." He nodded.

"I know." His thumb wiped away a single tear. Around us, a soft whispering of evening breeze danced.

"Thank you for being the first person I saw when waking my love."

"You are welcome. I'm glad you are alright now. You must have been in so much pain earlier."

"Not anymore. Now it is getting late. I'm sure your friends will be worried about you." My eyes grew wide as he laughed.

I had completely forgotten about them, and how I left them after I saw Zoisite being punished for defying Queen Beryl. I could only nod.

"Th...thank you. Please be safe. Until we see each other again, Zoisite."

"I will be. You to." After he embraced me again, I disappeared in a silver, green light. I was relieved to know my beloved was ok now. If the times were different we could have spent more time with each other tonight, enjoying our precious times together. Like we had in the past. But things were different. None of us wanted our previous existence to repeat, that was why we were here now to stop that. Even so both of us would hold onto the hope that we could do that again, someday.

As I made my way back to Crown Karaoke Parlour, I felt my phone vibrate a few times. Taking it out and flipping it up, a few texts popped up, one from each friend. I would have to reply to them. No doubt they were worried about me. I had run off without any explanation. But for now everything was ok, Zoisite was unharmed, and my friends were looking out for all of us.

But amongst this, a dark feeling rested in the pit of my stomach. The type of feeling that would leave me asking questions as I finished regaining the last of my memories from my previous existence. Yet the dark feeling would also leave me heartbroken unable to fight the darkness that grew inside of me. Even if my friends and everyone I cared about tried to stop the past from reoccurring, a sinking feeling leapt in my heart. The feeling that no matter how hard we all tried, we would witness death once more.


	14. Endymion's Choice (Part 1)

Endymion's Choice: (Part 1)

( _Present):_

Many days had passed since I saw my beloved being punished for helping his friends and master to remember who they were. From what I had seen that day, Zoisite had been successful. The sound of Minako's C'est La Vie song drew my thoughts away from my beloved. As my eyes focused on the figure in front of me, I smiled softly. It wasn't my usual appearance but it was one I had seen so often when I was an idol. My dark blue eyes shone with nervousness as I drew two like green tattoos on my left cheek.

Both were light green hearts. One a touch bigger then the other. It had felt like ages since I last did this, wanting to avoid the lime light for a while so I could finish my studies as a student and I had succeeded for almost three years. But now I was once more taking on the alias of Morima Roseheart. My idol name from my previous occupation.

"How did Minako get you to do this?" I asked my reflection. Usually I would have worn a bow in my long two tone, wavy ponytails, but had decided against it today. One mainly because I was a little too old for bows, being 18 now. Though as a scout I did wear a bow on my chest and around my waist.

Two, because I didn't plan on becoming an idol once again after this. This was only a one off occasion. Fiddling with one of my ponytails, I added a little more curl to it. As I did, my mind drifted back to when Minako asked me to be a special guest at her concert. It had been the weekend and I was on my way to Mokuba Amusement Park. My friends and I had wanted to do something fun, before final exams and finally had found the time to relax. That had given us all a small break from our duties as both senshi and students. Minako had called out to me, coming from Juuban Hospital.

She needed to have regular check-ups to see how she was doing. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't ever pry. Her personal life was hers alone.

"Moriko, wait!" She cried out, halting my movements. In the past we had worked on quite a few songs together as good friends and had done a few small tours together. Our friendship was long yes, but these days ever since she chose to live her life as Sailor Venus our friendship seemed to have faded away to the point we were mere acquaintances. I respected her choice of course, but something told me Sailor Venus would be the death of her.

I wanted her to enjoy her life as Aino Minako, not Sailor Venus but everyone makes his or her own choices. She had chosen Sailor Venus, the head of the Senshi and Guardian of Earth.

"Minako?" I asked, surprised she had stopped me. Every event prior to this raced behind my eyes, especially how she had behaved when I had to make sure my beloved Zoisite was ok.

"I have a favour to ask of you." She replied, moving towards me. I blinked.

"A favour? May I ask what it is?"

"I'd like you to sing as Morima Roseheart again at a concert I'm having next Wednesday."

Hearing her request had caught me completely off guard.

"Might I ask why?"

"I want to remind people of who you are, but also sing with you again as a friend. I want you to remember every part of who you are. Idol. Student. Scout and Princess." She replied. Her voice seemed a little saddened as though telling me I have forgotten who I really am.

"Morima Roseheart retired almost three years ago. I only was her to try and support myself, having no family or home and no means to survive. I only wish to be Komorebi Moriko."

"Even if she has, I want to sing with her again. It's amazing how many people who knew you as her still remember you. You may have awoken, but there are still parts of you that haven't."

Hearing her say I wasn't fully awoken, didn't anger me, but it did irritate me faintly.

"That maybe so, but I wish to have a break from the public eye and just be me."

"Please. Even if you only sing as her this once at my concert I will be truly grateful. And if you no longer love it, then be Moriko Komorebi, be Sailor Nature and enjoy your life."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to." I replied, preparing to leave. She lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Please as my friend. Just one last time before it's too late for me." Hearing the last few words pass her lips, made my eyes grow wide with fear and worry.

"What do you mean?"

Minako fell silent.

"Minako, what do you mean?"

"I'm dying… Moriko. Because of my sickness I have at most two or three months left to live. That's why I want to do this with you. Not because of who you are, or who you were, but because you are my closest friend. Only you know this. That is the fate I chose when I decided to spend my days as Sailor Venus, to protect the world, to protect the Moon Princess." Shock, surprise and confusion swam in my eyes. I had never known this about her.

"Minako..."

"Please? As my friend?" I sighed softly.

"Ok, Minako. Just this time, I will do this for you." Her eyes almost sparkled with tears, but that faded immediately as she softly smiled.  
"Thank you, Moriko. I won't forget this." She said. As the memory faded, my eyes once again focused on my reflection. My eyes shone with sadness, but understanding. I was thankful she told me, but disheartened to know that soon the world would loose an icon. Many people worldwide loved her.

Usagi-Chan especially. If she were to learn of the truth she would be heartbroken. After Minako had told me, I promised to keep it to myself. Clipping two light green heart earring in my ears, I stood up, make-up and hair now done. Hanging on a coat hanger was a Chinese inspired dress with a high collar, white trimming and two tone. Light green on the out-side and dark green flower patterns decorating it. It was one of my many costumes that I used to wear when I was Morima Roseheart.

It was one costume I would be wearing today at her concert.

Beside it, a dress rested on my bed. It was styled in a low cut, with frills around the chest. Single slim straps graced each side with small bows at the bottom linking to the dress. It was shaded in dark green and white. Closing my curtains I changed carefully. The dress neatly slipped over my shoulders falling to my ankles. It was still cool here, so the warm material would help me. Now changed my curtains opened again. Looking at my reflection in a full body mirror, I smiled. This was a new dress but it feet me well. Fixing my hair up, I tied a bow around my neck lightly.

Like my dress it was dark green and white. Resting next to my bed were a pair of ribbon styled high heel shoes. Dark green of course with a light green ribbon. Luckily you wouldn't see the ribbon since it would be covered by my dress. Grabbing a light green jacket, I covered my chest up with it. My phone vibrated. Flipping it up I saw a text from Minako. She would be by in a few minutes to pick me up.

Zipping up the protective case of my other costume, I took it down carefully. Prior to this Minako and I had worked together to organise the stage and lighting so when we sang everything would be perfect. We also went to a costume fitting. I wasn't the only one who would be changing a few times. Minako and I were to do a few songs together as a duet. Her hit C'est La Vie was just one of them. Later on in the concert I would be be debuting my latest single; Love, Love Kiss. It was a song I had written especially for this concert. I looked at my reflection one last time.

"Well here goes, Moriko. Let's do this." I said to it, confidence now replacing my nerves and shining in my eyes. Picking up my shoes and handbag I waited inside my door, carefully placing both down before doing my shoes. The satin ribbon, gracefully embracing my legs only to be hidden by my dress. Once they were done, I picked up both again and opened the door.

The concert was to take place at 4:00 Pm and go to about 7:30-8 pm. I was leaving an hour and half before to do final checks with Minako and get in final practise. Already Minako's limousine was parked outside. The driver opened the door for me.

"Thank you, very much." I said, he smiled and bowed his head faintly.

"Of course." After a small drive we arrived outside the concert hall where this was going to take place. The door opened as I stepped out, the sunlight gently kissing me tenderly in it's golden beams.

"Thank you again." I sucked up my confidence and pushed my nerves away as I entered the hall. Hearing the door close Minako's eyes fell to me. She bowed her head.

"Excuse me..." She said, before coming towards me.

"Hello Moriko. Thank you for coming." I smiled.

"Of course." After a few moments she took me to the changing room. Already her costuming hung neatly in protective covers.  
"You didn't need to dress up so nicely to come here an hour and half before but thank you."

"It's ok. I can change easily enough. Besides I can put this back on half an hour before. I have spare clothes as well as my other costume."

"You do?"

"Yeah.. Hang on, I'll change." I said, removing my shoes and jacket.

"Ok. I'll be outside." I smiled.

"Thank you." She bowed her head a little and left. Removing my jacket, I took out a dark green layered skirt that fell slightly to my knees, a white top, and flats.

Changing quickly, I hung my dress up on a spare coat hanger and zipped up the protective cover. I removed the hearts on my left cheek before letting my hair down. It fell slightly past my waist. Putting the flats on, I left the change room and went to the stage. Already Minako was explaining how the lighting was to be, ensuring it went to the right areas of the stage and hall so the lighting would be perfect for fans and her songs. A young man was setting up the microphones, setting them to the right height for both of us. Once they were, I stood behind one ready for a sound test.

"1,2,3 testing." I said. The speaker screamed for a moment as I flinched.

"Try resetting the wires." I said to one of the techs. As he did I could see his hands fiddling with the wires, rearranging a few.

"Try again, Moriko." he said. I nodded this time singing a line of my song.

"I want your love love kiss, baby. Love, love kiss..." I sang, this time the speaker didn't scream and my voice echoed clearly.

"Perfect!" I said smiling. After the speakers were sorted and the microphones, a dub-set keyboard was put up, wire connecting it to the amp. I used the dub-set keyboard in some of my songs from the past and with a couple of Minako's songs.

It was one instrument I knew how to play before I even remembered to play piano. Hitting a couple of notes, the amp barely shared them. Kneeling down I made sure the right connection wires were in the right place and turned the dial. It crackled as a red light turned on.

"Much better." Again I hit the same notes, this time sounding perfect. An hour later the final tests and touches were added. Knowing the concert was to start soon, both Minako and I headed to the changing room. Within fifteen minutes we both were dressed and ready as I put my hair up in it's two ponytail designs. Fiddling with them I got them to sit correctly. All that was left was the two heart face tattoos to draw on my left cheek. They didn't take long.

"Minako, Morima are you both ready?" The manager asked coming in.

"Just about..." I replied, as a female technician attached a small pack to my back. Fitting the microphone to my cheek, just below my face tattoo.

"Ready?" Minako asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Five minutes until concert start. Good luck both of you." We nodded. Minako was to sing first to start this off. After that she would sing a couple more songs, before introducing me. From there both of us were to sing C'est La Vie. Then she would sing her latest hit Romance. From there on we would sing a few more, before I sang my latest single.

In truth I was looking forward to this, but also dreading it. I had remained free from the public eye for nearly three years, flying under the radar but from this I would be reintroduced to the world the idol Morima. The roar of the crowd told me the concert had started. Very soon, the last of her singing ceased as the crowd fell silent.

"Some of you may know her and for some of you this will be the first time hearing her perform. Please welcome a close friend of mine and my special guest, J-Pop Idol Morima Roseheart!" As Minako finished speaking the roar of the crowd answered her. Hearing them, my nerves returned but I swallowed them.

Sucking in confidence I made my way out, smiling happily and brightly.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you Minako for inviting me here tonight, I'm truly excited to be here with you all! This is the first time I have sung in a few years so please bare with me. Later on tonight Minako will be singing her latest hit, Romance!" I said, words falling silent as the crowd roared before I spoke again.

"And before this night is over I will share with you all my latest single, Love, Love Kiss." Again the audience cheered.

As my eyes drifted over the audience for a few moments, I could see both my fans and Minako's were in the audience. Smiling I stepped back and bowed for a moment before C'est La Vie played over the speakers. After a few seconds Minako started singing before I joined her. Matching the music perfectly we sang in tune, pitch and harmony. The longer I sang my nerves faded away, replaced by joy and happiness. Minako had been right in that sense, I missed performing in front of people. Here I wasn't the shy, Moriko. Here I was the confident, Morima.

"….C'est…."

"C'est La Vie!" The music ceased.

As the last of the music faded, I felt a bright smile crossing my lips. Around us our fans cheered. Bowing once I stepped back as Minako walked forward.

"Give it up for, Morima Roseheart!" She said, joy clearly shining in her eyes as she turned to me. She smiled at me and nodded her head once. She was saying well done.

"Thank you, all!" I cried, waving.

"She will be back out here very soon! Give her another around of applause!" Waving once more I walked back stage as the audience applauded.

Entering backstage it was time for me to change my costume, before the next song. Taking out my next costume I let it rest over my chair for a moment as I removed the dress I wore present. It only took a few minutes before I was ready. This dress was a lady styled one so I couldn't walk fast with it on. Putting my high heels on, I made my way to the stage again, resting in the wing. I watched Minako quietly. She seemed fine, but the longer I watched, I could see her beginning to sway where she stood. Trying to hide it, I could see Minako barely shake her head. A few seconds later she fell, heavily, eyes fluttering closed. Moving the best I could in this dress I moved towards her.

"Minako!" I shouted, kneeling down. She was struggling to hold herself up. Around us her talent agent, manager and security swarmed around her barely giving her any room to move. I tried to put her head on my lap, removing her hat.

"Everyone, move back! Give her some air, please!" I almost shouted as her eyes closed on my lap.

"Minako?" I asked, voice calm as I tried to stir her. Gently shaking her, she barely moved. I knew what I had to do. Take control of this situation and help her.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I said, my voice calm but stern. Trying to give the situation as touch of authority.

"Right away, Morima." I nodded. A young woman pulled out a phone immediately, dialling 110. 110 was the emergency number we had here in Japan, just like other countries had their own emergency numbers. As she walked away her tone was low. Even though she was speaking in Japanese, our native language I could understand what she said. Around us I could sense the audience starting to panic. It was Minako's manager, who rose to his feet as he took a microphone in his hand.

"Everyone, please calm down. Minako is just fatigued, she is perfectly fine." He said, tone calm. What he said wasn't exactly a lie, it was a close truth.

"But until this can be confirmed and resolved, Minako's concert will be postponed. Once Aino Minako is given the clear, we will reschedule her concert for you all to enjoy. Until then, please leave the concert hall in an orderly fashion. We will inform you on her progress." he bowed once.

"I am truly sorry for this inconvenience." As he put the microphone back on the stand he returned to our side.

"Any change, Morima?" I shook my head.

"Not yet. I just think she's overworked herself and collapsed from exhaustion." He nodded his head once, understanding. A few minutes later, the cry of sirens ceased before two paramedics raced inside, carrying a board and first aid kits.

"Make sure you go with her, Morima. Ensure she is safe and look after your friend. I'll deal with all of this." He replied, getting to his feet as the footfalls of both paramedics ceased. I lowered her from my lap, entrusting her to both of them. From my movement her eyes opened. Seeing her eyes open, both spoke in rushed tones asking Minako what had happened, as well as a few other tests to see if she was responsive.

Both laid her down on the board.

"Ma'am we need to take her to the hospital now."

"Thank you for letting me know. If it is ok may I please come with you. Minako's my friend and I want to make sure she is ok." They nodded.

"Of course you can." I bowed my head, respectfully.

"Thank you." I rose to my feet carefully, still holding her hat as they gave her a touch of oxygen.

I smiled kindly, telling her everything would be alright from it. She nodded weakly. I followed behind them carrying her hat. Already her manager was on the phone talking in rushed words. Within minutes I was inside the ambulance beside Minako as we raced to hospital. Even if this was the first time seeing her like this, I grew worried.

"You'll be find Minako." I said, soothingly. Not really needing to. She smiled, weakly, eyes gentle.

"Thank you, Moriko." From then on the night seemed slow. I was in the waiting room. Impatiently wanting to know if she was ok. A male nurse came towards me.

"Is everything ok?" He smiled.

"Yes it is. She only has an anaemia induced by fatigue and over-working herself."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes. After some good rest. Would you like to see her for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you." He took me to her room, softly knocking on the door.

"Minako, your friend is here to see you."

"Let her in." He bowed.

"Of course." Entering her room, I could see how tired she was. It shone in her eyes and shadowed her face.

"Minako, I'm glad you are ok. The doctor told me what happened. You need to stop over-working yourself." She laughed slightly.

"It's part of who I am. I'll be fine with a little rest."

"I hope so. I don't want you to work yourself to death." I said, sitting beside her.

"I don't aim to. Thank you for helping me before. I'm glad you were there." I laughed.

"So am I. I'm glad you got the help you needed quickly."

"Yeah." The way we spoke to each other felt like old times, the times when we were close friends before she chose Sailor Venus over Aino Minako and in doing so decided her fate.

"You will have a lot of best wishes from your fans Minako, you know that right?" I said jokingly.

"I know I will, but I don't need them. I'll be perfect with some rest."

"I hope you will be." I smiled at her.

"Thank you for asking me to be a special guest at your concert."

"You are welcome. What did you think?"

"Well I will be honest, I have missed being Morima Roseheart and singing but I still wish to be a student at school."

Minako sat up a little.

"Yes, I know your wish to be a student and I respect that. But I love seeing you as an Idol. It Is who you are just, as much as being Sailor Nature. Can't you just be Morima as a recreational hobby?" she asked.

"Why are you so determined for me to be her?"

"I'm not exactly, but I want you to be happy. You were amazing as her, as you are as Moriko Komorebi and Sailor Nature. But that is just me."

I smiled, wiping away the tattoos on my left cheek and taking my hair out. The light green highlights could easily be washed out. In the hospital light my hair looked naturally light brown.

"Thank you Minako. I do enjoy being her, and thanks to you I would love to be her again, but only part time. I still have my duties as a student and as a scout to the Moon Princess, Morima will only be a part time career. Just as you have a duty to be Aino Minako as well as Sailor Venus." I said, eyes drifting outside. In the small space between the curtains I could see silver beams of moonlight, dancing over the floor.

"I know it is, but I have made my choice. You have to decide on yours." she replied, voice worn.

"I already have. My heart is set." Minako laughed briefly.

"Yes. It has. You know who your beloved is, and you know your duties as Sailor Nature. Staying loyal to Serenity and your friends. As has your beloved. He's made his choice to be loyal to Endymion and his friends." Hearing her words I blinked, surprise replacing the weariness in my eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen it. With each encounter we have had, his heart is set on protecting his master, and yours is set on trying to prevent our past from reoccurring." I blushed faintly. Yes, both of us had our hearts set on different things but we had the same goal. Stop the past from reoccurring. Even if Kunzite's goal was twisted, he shared the same goal as both Senshi and Shitennou. My eyes drifted to the clock. Visiting hours were almost over. Outside I could hear the chatter of women's voices and a male doctor's. From the sounds of it, Usagi was outside. No doubt with her friends.

"It seems the other Senshi are outside." Minako said.

"Yeah, no doubt wanting to make sure you are ok and wish you well." I replied. A moment later a young doctor came in.

"Ms Roseheart?" The young man's voice asked. My eyes drifted towards him.

"Yes?"

"Visiting hours are over. Please go home and get some rest. You can visit your friend tomorrow." I looked back at Minako and smiled.

"Thank you. Get some rest if you can Minako, you went through a lot today. I'll check on you tomorrow. Goodnight." I picked up my handbag and waved at Minako once more.

"I will, thank you again Moriko." I smiled, showing respect to the doctor as he opened the door up for me.

"Goodnight Ms, Roseheart."

"Goodnight." I replied. Leaving the room, I prepared to leave the hospital only to be spotted by Usagi and Ami.

"Moriko-Chan?! Why are you here?" Usagi asked, eyes filled with surprise. I fell silent. What on Earth could I say to her? I smiled, eyes light and gentle.

"I was checking on Minako" I said.

"I thought the doctors said she didn't want to see anyone. How did you get in, Moriko-Chan?" Rei's voice asked me. There was only one answer I could give.

"Because I came in with her today, after she collapsed at her concert." The way Makoto's and Ami's eyes lit up told me they had put it together within seconds.

A few minutes later, Usagi's eyes shone with understanding and realisation.

"You were the one that ran out on stage after she collapsed? You mean…." Her surprised eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You're Morima Roseheart?!" Her voice shouted a little loudly. I nodded at her.

"Yes. I am. Well…." I started speaking as we left the hospital.

"I used to be." Right now I wanted to avoid talking about me.

"Why did you stop? It must have been so wonderful to be an idol." She said, eyes still shining.

What was a relief for me was that she wasn't a fan of me as much as she was with Minako.

"It was amazing, but I had little time to myself. The same life Minako currently lives. I wanted to be Moriko, not Morima Roseheart. A young teenager who was a student and someone who had my own friends. It was the one thing I wanted most when I was an idol for 5 years. I wanted to be free of the tours, singles, concerts, album releases and fans. I had no family, no friends. That was why I gave it up." I said, eyes now saddened. Right now I wanted to avoid talking about myself further.

Minako had been the one put in hospital, not me. My eyes drifted to Rei and Makoto. Both sets of their eyes showing sympathy and understanding. Usagi's eyes still shone as though day dreaming and ignoring everything I was saying. Living as a celebrity was indeed tiring.

"You seemed to enjoy singing at Minako's concert tonight, Moriko-Chan." Makoto said. Her eyes shone with happiness, but also as though she was wanting to ask something else. I smiled, eyes falling to the footpath beneath us.

"Yes, I did tonight. I always enjoyed singing, but my duties as Sailor Nature halted that, as well as choosing to be plain Moriko." I said.

"But enough about me, it is Minako who is in hospital. We should be making sure she gets better." I said, wanting to change the subject as quick as I could. It was Usagi who spoke.

"I wanted to visit Minako. Just when we become friends, and I can't do anything about it." Her eyes shone with a touch of anger.

"She held her distance from us from the beginning, Usagi-Chan." Ami said, voice calm and soft.

"I don't know why you all didn't tell me, but I guess you didn't want me to go nuts."

Even though she was complaining, my mind was drifting elsewhere. I couldn't help it. There was something inside of me telling me that all of us would once more come face to face with our enemy. A meeting that would leave one of us having to choose what to do to protect the ones we cared about. A slight tremor of pain passed throughout my entire being. The same pain that I had felt when my beloved was being punished for defying the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. I flinched, hiding it with a brushing of my hair. A chilling breeze danced over my back, fading a few moments later.

"Moriko-Chan?" Hearing Ami's voice snapped my attention to her immediately. I stood up, back straight.

"Yes, Ami-Chan?"

"Are you ok?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, I a perfectly fine. What were you saying? I zoned out. Please, forgive me."

"It's nothing to worry about. But are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes. I am. Just a little tired. A good night's rest should help me out." I replied. After a few minutes we were coming to the street where I lived.

My friends stopped.

"Thank you for walking with me from the hospital." I said. They only smiled.

"You are welcome, Moriko-Chan!" Usagi said, hugging me warmly.

"Goodnight." I said waving.

"Goodnight!" They said in sync. After a small walk I stopped outside my home. Opening it up, I took off my shoes and entered inside. So much had happened today, stuff I wasn't fully ready for and before, that tremor of pain I had felt run through me.

There was only once answer to why I had felt that, because my beloved Zoisite was being punished for defying Queen Beryl again. I rested lightly on the edge of my bed, sighing heavily. Perhaps rest would help me tonight. Laying back on my bed, my arm draping over my eyes. It didn't take long before sleep swiftly took me in a comforting bliss. When I woke the next morning the sun was already high in the sky. I had over slept. My eyes drifted to the clock beside my bed. It read 11:15 am.

"What!?It can't be!?" I cried, sitting up too quickly. My world spun violently. I couldn't believe I had over slept. Something I had never done before. Maybe helping Minako had taken a lot out of me.

Once my world stop spinning I stood up, I would have to miss my shower this morning. Washing my face, the feel of cool water woke me up. After drying my face, I brushed my hair and braided it on my left side. I usually left my hair out, but today I wanted to have it braided. As I tied spring green ribbon at the bottom, my hair stopped just before my waist. Ensuring it was steady, I got dressed. Instead of my usual skirts or dresses I wore today I had settled for a nice pair of rose white pants and a two tone light green shirt. It wasn't low cut, but it did rest neatly over my shoulders, falling slightly down my arms. It was styled similar to the dress I had worn last night at Minako's concert. Around my neck I hung a light green jade heart. It was one of my treasures, something my adoptive father had given me before he passed away when I was younger. My hand rested over it faintly as I smiled sadly. I missed him yes, but what happened couldn't be avoided. It was part of life as I had come to know so well.

I never knew my birth parents, so I never knew what it was like to be in a real family. Only recently I had gained the closest thing to it, my friendship with all the senshi and being reunited with my beloved Zoisite. Opening my eyes I brushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, before picking up my handbag, phone and shoes. I wouldn't let my past get me down. Not today. I had friends to visit and a friend to check on. Taking off my slippers, I put my shoes on. They had small heels on them. Wearing heels and pants may not look like a great combo, but I thought it gave my outfit a touch of elegance.

Closing the door behind me I locked it up, and slipped the keys into my handbag. Before heading to Crown Karaoke Parlour I wanted to head to the library to get some new books to read. Even if the sunlight shone kindly down a me, today it didn't feel kind. After fifteen minutes I was arriving at Crown Karaoke Parlour. My gut feeling told me I should skip the library. As soon as I had entered the parlour, Usagi was running out, Ami and Makoto right behind her.

Usagi-Chan! Is everything ok?" I asked her, panic shone in her eyes as she raced right past me as though I wasn't there.

Fear soon returned, blooming inside of me like it had times before.

"Wait!" I cried trying to get an answer. I knew I wouldn't. Following behind Usagi, Ami and Makoto I ran after them. After a few seconds Makoto had contacted Rei. Whatever had caused this, Usagi seemed fearfully confused. Her eyes showed that to me, in great detail. The first person to have crossed my mind seeing this, was Queen Beryl. _What could you be scheming, Queen Beryl?_ I thought coldly. Either way, we would all find out soon enough.

"Moon Prism Power, Mars Power. Mercury Power, Jupiter Power, Earth Nature Power! Make up!" We all called in sync.

Within seconds we had changed. It was only a few minutes later that all of my friends and I had come face-to-face with both Mamoru and the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Even if my eyes shone defiantly, they held a touch of sharpness as my eyes feel directly onto Queen Beryl. I still despised her for what she had done to Zoisite and me. Her eyes held mine for a few seconds before they drifted to Sailor Moon.

"So she has come." Queen Beryl's ice cold voice drew Mamoru's eyes towards us.

"Usagi..." I knew he didn't want her to be here. Ever since they had started dating, his love for her indeed shone through again like it had ages ago.

"What...What is the meaning of this?" Usagi's voice sounded strained and disheartened. The rushed footfalls drew both Rei's and my attention behind us. In the distance, Minako was racing towards us, clutching Artemis tightly.

"Sailor V?" I asked. How was Minako strong enough to leave the hospital? I sighed heavily. She was fooling herself to try and stand strong, still fatigued from her concert barely two nights ago.

Either way, she had made her choice. Turning back to our enemy, her eyes shone with coldness I had seen so much, especially when I was Dark Nature.

"Beryl what are you up to?" Venus asked. Uneasiness rose inside as I watched her. Queen Beryl's bitter smile sent chills down my spine.

"Princess… Say your goodbyes. From today, your beloved Endymion will be… mine!" Her tone was one of bitter mocking.

"With me, we both will be able to obtain the power of Queen Metaria. And we will be able to rule the world together!" Immediately all of my friends were put on high alert. It was Mamoru's voice that boomed almost as loud as thunder. The same tone I had heard, weeks ago.

"Don't say such selfish things! Why should I?!" Her laughter told me what she was planning. My breath caught.

"No… you don't mean..." I was speaking out loud. Loud enough that my friends and Mamoru heard me.

"Moriko-Chan, what is it?" Rei asked. Anger now shone in my eyes.

"Mamoru! Don't let her…" His eyes grew fearful.

"She aims to use your four generals against you as bargaining chips so you side with her!" I shouted. Beryl's furious eyes told me I was correct.

"Rotten Senshi!" She shouted, anger directed fully at me. I knew how much Beryl desired Endymion.

Even if she hadn't shown it when I was serving her as Dark Nature, her eyes told me her love for him. No matter how well she had hid it. It was the same desire that shone in my eyes when I thought of Zoisite or when he was by my side. My eyes drifted to Endymion. Anger sparkled harshly in his eyes. Like all of us he had remembered his generals and remembered his friendship with them. If they were threatened he would stop at nothing to protect them if he could. I was like that with my friends, and Zoisite was with his Master.

"It seems my plan has been foiled, Endymion but it won't stop me!"

With another laugh, she raised her hands as purple lighting crackled. It struck the ground in four areas as the figures of each general took form beside her. When it faded, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite stood beside her. Each generals sets of eyes shone with confusion, and some like Nephrite, their eyes shone with anger. Kunzite's eyes drifted to Queen Beryl before turning towards us. Anger in his eyes to. Around me I could hear the sharp gasps of all my friends and Mamoru.

"Master?!" Zoisite's gentle voice was the first to speak. His eyes shone with a lot of confusion.

Seeing him, I bit my tongue not wanting to call out to him. If I had, then everyone's eyes would be directed towards me. Endymion and his generals knew of my feelings towards Zoisite, but so did Venus. If we did have to battle each other, all I could do was pray that she wouldn't blurt that out to my friends. If they learned of this, they would see it as a betrayal to Serenity and to them. After all, technically speaking he was the enemy. I stood tall, standing strongly beside my friends. Every general but Zoisite had their weapons raised, ready to fight. I moved instinctively, moving to a fighting pose.

Unlike my friends though, I had my two daggers raised, ready to fight in necessary. If my friends wanted to ask me why I had weapons for now I would not answer. I rarely used these in battle, but if things were to play out like I suspected, I would have to use them. My eyes fell to Kunzite as I smiled almost coldly. Again thankful that he had been the one to teach me to fight and use weapons in our past life together. For a moment he titled his head, barely before he realised what he had witnessed with me as Dark Nature. Our little battle played behind my eyes. I had been the one to injure him first.

Before they had a chance to strike, Queen Beryl clicked her fingers as each general and Zoisite had their weapons forced to their throats. Kunzite's blade, Jadeite's small dagger, Nephrite's sword and Zoisite's. I hadn't ever seen my beloved with a weapon before, let alone a sword. Like the small curve in my daggers, his sword had a sharp curve in it. Seeing the tip of his weapon aimed at his throat, made fear rise inside. Right now I was fearful for him the most, but I couldn't express it. I wouldn't let myself or my eyes show that fear. Right now I had to be strong, stand by my friends and pray Beryl wouldn't harm him.

"Queen Beryl..."Nephrite's strained voice echoed. From the looks of his shaking hand he was trying everything he could to fight against Queen Beryl's will.

"Eh? This is…?!" My eyes grew worried as Jadeite spoke, barely heard. As my eyes drifted to each general I could see how much they were shaking trying to fight against the power of their Master.

Seeing them so helpless, should make me glad. But it didn't. It only made me worry about them, Mamoru and my friends that much more. Because like the scouts in this life, they had been friends with me in the past and it had been Zoisite who was my soul mate and partner then. But if it hadn't been for that night, my heart would belong to someone else. _How cruel…_ I thought sadly.

"Shitennou, those who I have revived. With a single word, I will have them pierce themselves." The cold heartlessness in her voice only made my fear and anger grow. I was so tempted to attack Queen Beryl to try and free them, but if I did I would be the one who would be killed.

If not by her hand, by the generals.

"What?" Kunzite's smooth voice grew a tone darker. No doubt experiencing a darker betrayal then his past. Even though it wasn't Endymion who had betrayed him.

"Endymion, if you wish to save the four generals, come to me." For some reason I felt as though I was suffering as much as them. Here they were being threatened, Endymion and my friends and I couldn't do anything about it.

"That can't be! How cruel! Why would you do that?!" Usagi cried out. She was right. It was cruel.

"Endymion, since the time of our previous existences, I have thought about you. Just you and only you." Hearing those few words leave her lips I knew she did have feelings for him. _Previous Existence?_ A new question crossed my mind. I did not remember her at all from then.

"Come! You wouldn't abandon them. Servants that once offered you loyalty until the end."

"How stupid! I no longer..." Kunzite's almost strangle tone spoke up. My eyes turned towards him. He was still shaking but in those words he was fighting against Queen Beryl's control. _Strong willed as ever, Kunzite…_ I thought almost smiling secretly.

His sentence was cut off, as a golden glow surrounded his sword. Once more it was almost biting into his neck. Queen Beryl's smile crossed her lips again. Mamoru's eyes shone with fear.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Come, Endymion." She opened her arms. I flinched faintly as my eyes drifted to my daggers. My knuckles shone bone white.

"Eh?" I said, quietly. My eyes shone with surprise. I hadn't noticed how tight I had been holding them. I loosened my grip faintly. Once I had, my eyes returned to the enemy.

"Wait a second! There's no meaning to this! You can't just change someone's feelings like that!" Usagi's voice sounded strong as she spoke.

"Shut her up!" Once more the Shitennou were forced to do something against their will. Gold, purple, red and white lighting grew around each general. They were ready to attack.

"Protect the princess!" Venus shouted. I looked at my friends nodding once, before we all stood in front of her.

I raised my daggers in a defensive pose. Even if I could create a shield it wouldn't be able to protect my friends or Serenity. I didn't trust my ability enough to try, even if I had regained more of my power from when I was Dark Nature. Already all of them were stepping forward, blades raised as the same coloured lighting surrounded each general's weapon. This would hurt, but not as much as feeling Queen Beryl's lighting blasts on bare skin. Swallowing thickly, I prepared to take the attack with my friends to protect Serenity. My eyes looked at Zoisite. His eyes looked more pained then any of the other generals. This was something even his strong will couldn't stop even if he tried to. They found mine for only a moment. _Forgive me…_ they said. I smiled faintly saying to him it was alright. This was something he couldn't control. With a synchronised strike each general swung his weapon as the lighting raced towards us. Each one with it's own potency and power depending on the ability of the general wielding it. My daggers rested heavily in a defence position as I put one foot forward, hoping to withstand this combined attack.

The power of it, crashed into me like a powerful typhoon as I stood strong for a few seconds before my breath left me.

"Urgh!" I cried, back hitting the hard ground beneath me. My eyes closed for a few moments as stars danced behind my eyes. I had been right, that hurt a lot. Shakily I forced my eyes open, as I tried to sit up. My world spun.

"Everyone!" Usagi cried out. I coughed, sucking air into my lungs the best I could. The cool air feeling like shards of glass.

"Everyone, hang in there!" Luna's panicked voice said as she dashed between us.

"Are you ok?" Artemis's voice said as he to dashed between us also. I shakily, sat up. I had to. My eyes drifted to each of my friends faces. They all looked weakened and unable to stand. Right now the Moon Princess was open for attack. I was the only scout who still had strength to fight.

"Moriko-Chan! Are you ok?" Usagi's eyes went wide as she helped me stand.

"Yes… Just a little shaken." I replied. Ami and Rei's eyes grew wide.

"You are still able to… stand…?"

"Ye...yes…" I took a step forward, almost falling down again. I moved in front of Sailor Moon.

"I still have… strength… to… fight… Queen Beryl. I won't let you harm… Serenity!"

Even if I was able to stand, one way or another this would be a battle lost. But what was to happen I didn't expect. An event that would test the bond my beloved Zoisite and I had and our loyalties. An event that would tell my friends my true feelings for Zoisite. One that only Endymion and his generals know. When this battle ended, one life would be lost and Endymion would have a difficult choice to make.


End file.
